A New Future
by KneelingAngel
Summary: Sequel to 'It's Not A Dream' The story about a young prince and his princess after the Battle of Five Armies. (Nothing more to add to it really :3) FilixOC :3 I own nothing except for the OC's
1. After the Battle

**Suggest to read 'It's not a dream first' :3 A lot more fun that way :P**

… _Ella's eyes slowly opened and looked around. She wasn't on the battlefield anymore but in a small tent. She tried to sit up but was pushed down immediately. She looked up and saw Oin sitting next to her bed. Ella cried into the furs she used as a pillow._

"_I don't want it anymore." Ella mumbled into the furs. "I can't do it alone."_

"_Ella-"_

"_I don't want the baby anymore, Oin!" Ella interrupted lifting her head from the furs. "I don't want it!"_

"_Lass-"_

"_Don't try and talk me out of it! I will not have this baby without Fili, just… Just take it away."_

"_LASSIE!" Oin said shaking her a little. "You saved him."_

"_Wha-what?"_

"_They're still breathing."_

"_WHAT?!" _…

"They are still alive."

Ella jumped out of the bed and threw the covers over Oin. She stormed out of the tent but quickly came back.

"Where are they Oin?!" Ella asked. "Tell me where Fili is!"

"Lass calm down."

"No! I will not calm down!" Ella shouted. "I saw Fili die! He died right in front of me! Tell me where he is or I swear to God that I will find him myself!"

"Not until you calm down." Oin said strict.

Ella took a deep breath and looked up as she tried to bite back tears. "Please take me to him… Please." She begged. "I have to know if he is alright."

Oin led her out. Ella looked around there were so many injured; elves, men and dwarves. They reached a large tent which had, what looked like, the royal seal on the side. Oin gave her a look that told her to be quiet and moved the curtains so she could enter.

Ella's heart dropped. The arrows of Fili and Kili's chest had been removed and the spears from Thorin's side. There was blood on the covers and they barely moved. Ella had to lean against a pillar to keep herself on her feet. She didn't fight back the tears, seeing them so weak in front of her broke her heart. She was afraid to move closer to them and walked outside. Once outside she fell to her knees and cried into the grass.

"_We cannot move them." _Ella heard a familiar voice say. _"They are still too weak. If we move them they could die."_

"_They should be treated by their own people!"_

Ella looked up and saw Balin talking to another dwarf. He was covered in iron and a cloak and had a crown on his head. It was Dain from the Iron Hills.

"_They will, but for now let the elves take care of them, they are better then us and we are too few to take care of all the injured."_

"_I do not care!"_ Dain said. _"As long as Oakenshield is injured then I am king! I want them moved NOW!"_

Dain and a couple of guards moved closer the healing tent but Ella pushed herself up and grabbed the weapon closest to her.

"Don't you dare come near them, or so help me God I will cut you down where you stand!" Ella threatened with a mattock in her hands.

One of the guards snorted and moved closer to her but Ella swung her weapon and the guard stumbled back.

"I warned you!" Ella hissed. "The next one to step closer is going to drop dead, clear!?"

"We mean no harm, milady." Dain said. "We just want to move them closer to the mountain."

"They are not going anywhere!" Ella said. "They are staying right where they are!"

"You dare to question the decisions of your king?!"

"You are not my king! Thorin is!" Ella shouted. "And as long as I am standing you don't get a say in anything!"

"Elly?"

Ella looked over Dain's shoulder and saw George standing behind him.

"George!" Ella said and pushed past the guards before picking up her little brother and spinning him around. "Oh that God that you are still in one piece!"

George held on to his sister as tight as he could. Ella felt a hand on her back and saw Dwalin standing behind her. She gave him a lung-crushing hug before the siblings started crying again.

After a couple of teary moments she took a deep breath and handed George to Dwalin.

"Where are you going lass?" He asked.

"I'm gonna talk to Dain, Thranduil and Bard." Ella said. "Maybe I can get them to help us rebuild Erebor."

"No need to worry about that." Dwalin said. "The dwarves of the Iron Hills are already taking down the wall and helping rebuild Dale as we speak."

**XxX**

After a while Ella had managed to gather enough courage to push herself next to Fili's bed. She cried as she held onto his hand. He was so cold and so weak that Ella feared that he would die at any moment.

"You'll be alright." She whispered through her tears as her free hand softly stroked though his blond hair. "You'll get better. You have too… Please Fili, for me. You can't make me stay here alone…"

Ella suddenly felt Fili's hand tighten a little around hers and she lost her breath for a second. Tears of fear turned into tears of joy.

"You stupid dwarf!" Ella scolded with a broken voice. "You scared the Jesus out of me! Don't you dare do that again…"

She gasped for air as more tears flowed from her face. "Don't you ever scare me like that again… Just- Please just… Promise me you won't die on me…"

She wiped away her tears and pulled Fili's covers closer to his chin. She kissed his head and walked outside, closing the tent behind her.

It was starting to get late and the company was sitting around a campfire. Ori had injured his arm; Bofur had a cut over his eye and Gloin an injured shoulder, thank goodness that the rest were all right beside a couple of cuts and bruises. They all cheered when they saw her moving closer and they reached out to her in a rib breaking group hug.

Ella cried again when they put her back on the ground.

"Aww… Come here, lass." Bofur said hugging her softly before he moved her closer to the fire. "Have a seat while we get you some food, alright?"

**XxX**

"What happened?" Ella asked as Bombur handed her a bowl of soup and a piece of bread. "What happened? What happened?!" Bofur said dramatically. "The earth shook, that's what happened!"

Ella gave Balin a look hoping that he would be able to explain everything a little better to her.

"You save us all." Balin said from across the fire. "When you screamed you created an earthquake of some sort and trees came storming from the forest. Their branches grabbed the goblins and broke their bodies in two like a toothpick. Twigs and veins grabbed orcs and ripped their flesh off of their bones. Eventually the enemy was forces to retreat and the nature moved back to where it belonged. We found you laying on the ground, your hair was braided around the king and his heirs like a cocoon but you were slowly sinking into the ground and we had to cut your hair to get you loose."

Ella placed a hand on her head and first noticed now that her hair reached no further then her ears. The left side of her hair was longer then the right side.

"You are terrible hairdressers." Ella teased, trying to brighten the sphere a little.

"You are not mad at us?" Ori asked rubbing his sore arm.

"Why would I be that?" she asked. "Y'all saved my life!"

"Short hair on a woman is a sign of disgrace and dishonor, unless of course in a situation like this." Balin explained.

"It'll grow back." Ella said with a small smile. "I used to have short hair at home so I don't really care."

At that moment Ella's stomach started to cramp up. She bit her lip and placed a hand on her stomach as she let out a soft groan.

"Are you alright lass?" Dwalin asked.

Ella looked up and could help but smile at the worried looks she got from the dwarves.

"It's fine." She said. "It's just the baby and the pre-"

"BABY?!" They all shouted and rose to their feet.

"What? Oin didn't tell you?"

Their faces shot to the doctor.

"Thought it should be something to tell yourself." He said rather quickly and the dwarves shot their faces to Ella again.

"Hehehe, yeah well um- Tada…" Ella couldn't find a way to tell them and scratched the back of her head.

"Since when?" Nori asked breaking the awkward silence.

"Lake Town. Probably." She mumbled softly.

"LAKE TOWN!?" Dwalin growled.

"Calm down!" Ella snapped. "It's not like we planned it! It just… Happened."

"Thing like this don't just happen!"

"Well there is nothing I can do about it now, is there?" Ella said. "Right now I'm just glad that Fili is still breathing!"

"Is it his?" Ori asked quietly.

"What?!" Ella growled she rose to her feet and took a step closer to him but stopped herself. "You know what? I'm going to pretend that you never asked me that because you're a nice guy and injured. Consider yourself lucky."

"You didn't answers his question." Bofur said.

"Of course it's his! Who else's would it be?!"

"Does he know?" Balin asked.

"I-I…" Ella placed herself on the log again and took a deep breath. "I don't know." She whispered as she could feel tears rising again. "I told he before he-he… Before he-"

The tears fell and she cried into her hands. "I can't do this without him…"

Bifor placed a hand on her back and mumbled something in Khuzdul. Ella didn't know what he was saying but she felt herself calm down under his words.

"Look at me," Ella said wiping away her tears. "I'm even a bigger emotional mess then before!"

"Comes with the pregnancy, lass." Oin smiled. "Now go and get some rest."

"But Oin-"

"Doctor's orders."

"I'll show you your tent." Dwalin said and stood up to escort Ella.

"What I need a bodyguard now?" Ella asked with a smile.

"You are carrying an heir of Erebor, so yes." He answered and helped her up. "And I still don't trust the elves." He added quickly.

Ella rolled her eyes and shook her head before grabbing Dwalin's arm.

**XxX**

Dwalin and Ella walked around for a bit before Dwalin led her to her tent.

"Her we go lass." He said as they stood outside. "Hope you don't mind sharing."

Ella opened the curtains and smiled when she saw George fast a sleep.

"He's a brave lad." Dwalin said. "He did well in battle."

"Yeah." Ella said but her smile faded a little. "I just wish that he hadn't to go through it, you know?"

"I know." He smiled. "But if he hadn't gone through it then some of us wouldn't be live right now."

"But he is still so young."

"So are you."

"I know." Ella sighed and rubbed her sleepy eyes. "Non of us should have gone through it."

"You're right." Dwalin admitted. "But then we wouldn't have proven that the mountain is truly ours. We did what we had to and we fought for what we had to fight for. Everything will get better in time."

"Sure hope so." Ella smiled. "Can't wait to sleep in a proper bed again!"

"Don't we all lass?" he chuckled.

"Goodnight, Dwalin." Ella said.

"Goodnight, milady." Dwalin said and gave her a small nod. As he was about to turn away he gave the girl one more look. "They'll be fine." He said. "I don't want you staying up all night worrying."

"I'll try." Ella said with a sad smile. "Can't promise you though."

Dwalin chuckled softly and shook his head.

"Goodnight." She said again and closed the tent behind her.

Ella snuggled under the blankets and pulled George closer to her chest. She noticed that we had a cut on his cheekbone and knew that it would turn into a scar. She scolded herself but quickly thanked God for keeping him alive.

"Goodnight, baby boy." She whispered into his hair and fell asleep.

**First chapter to the sequel! Hope you liked it :3**

**Please review, follow, favorite or even send me a message if you want to ;3**

XxX KneelingAngel


	2. Telling Them

It had been four months since the Battle of five armies and the Durins were strong enough to be moved into the mountain. Erebor was being repaired by dwarves from the Iron Hills as well as dwarves from the Blue Mountains. The people had received the letter and people were slowly moving in, though the first ones to move in had been miners who were there to help.

Of course Ella tried to help but doing that and being pregnant for about four months was harder then she through, especially with the company taking care of her. And with especially she meant Oin and Dwalin, always telling her to sit down, drink her herb teas, watch her heartrate and so on and so on. Ella was getting a little frustrated but they were just concerned and she told herself to get used to it.

One day the company was waiting outside the Front Gates. They had been told that Katalin, Bombur's wife and Zyri, Gloin's wife and Dis, Thorin's sister would be arriving soon. Ella had never seen those two dwarves so excited.

"Bombur?!"

"Gloin!"

Suddenly came two shouts. Everybody looked up and saw the dwarf women run to their husbands. Bombur and Gloin ran to them and spun them around in their arms. It wasn't long before their kids came crashing into them too. Little Gimli jumped on Gloin's back and Bombur was being tackled by his fourteen kids.

_Fourteen. _Ella thought. _FOURTEEN! How on earth am I ever going to learn their names?! _

She was snapped out of her thoughts when Balin put a hand on her shoulder and pointed to a woman walking behind. She had long, dark, wavy hair and her blue eyes were filled with pain. Ella knew that it was Fili and Kili's mother, Dis, and walked up to her before giving her a hug. It seemed all Dis needed and she started to cry returning the embrace. They held onto each other as if they had been friends for a lifetime and Ella started to cry with her.

"I see my son has chosen the right one." Dis said as she pulled back. She wiped away her tears and pinched Ella's face. "I mean look at those cheeks, I could just eat you-! By the name of Durin…"

Dis looked at Ella's slightly swollen belly. "What did Kili do?"

"Fili." Ella corrected and felt herself blush a little.

Dis's mouth dropped. "The little-"

"I'm Ella, by the way." She said hoping to change the subject.

"Dis." Dis replied and shook hands.

"I see from who Fili got his eyes." Ella said making Dis grin from ear to ear. "And Kili his smile."

This caused Dis to laugh and they turned around to walk to the others again.

**XxX**

After chit chatting for a while a loud roar interrupted them.

"Thorin." Ella and Dis said together and rushed to the royal chambers.

"Ella, watch your heart rate!" Oin shouted after them.

Apparently Dis remembered where everything was and ran straight to Thorin's room. The bedroom door opened and Thorin came walking out, holding onto anything that could keep him up

"You stubborn, idiotic, fool of a dwarf!" Dis shouted and the women pushed him back in the room.

"Are you fucking insane?!" Ella shouted. "You are going to break your stitches!"

"You are as stubborn as the mountain is deep!"

"You locked me up!"

"You promised me that you would bring my sons back in one piece, this is not one piece!"

"Your lucky your injured or I would have shot you!"

Thorin was forced back into bed as the two women towered over him.

"You better hope that my son's are going to wake soon or, by Durins beard, I will be your death!"

"You can't just walk out of the mountain and fight an army or orcs and goblins! What the hell is wrong with you?!"

"Ella, watch you heart rate." Dis said. "Maybe you should rest for a while."

Ella rolled her eyes but did as she was told. "I'll be with Fili and Kili if you need me." She growled softly and stomped her way out of the room closing the door behind her.

**XxX**

"You uncle is a complete idiot." Ella said to the two sleeping bodies. "He just tried to walk out of his room, without any help, without anyone to guide him, without anything. He could have ripped open his stitches!"

She took a seat in the chair in front of the beds and sighed.

"Your mom is here too, just in case you want to know. She's gonna give you a ear full when you wake up. As a matter of fact she's giving Thorin one now. But of course I have to 'watch my heart rate'. Oh, and Gloin's and Bombur's family came too. I think Bombur would need a wing of his own, though. Did you know that he had fourteen kids? Fourteen! You should have seen them guys. They looked so happy."

Ella placed a hand on her tummy. "Maybe one day we will be that too." She said in a low voice but quickly brighten herself up. "You bumpkins just need to wake first. I don't know how much my cheeks can take of your mother's pinching."

"She pinches rather hard, doesn't she?" A voice croaked.

"KILI!" Ella shouted and ran to his bed. Tears started to fall from her eyes as she softly hugged him. "Thank God you're okay!"

"Where are we?" He groaned and tried to push himself up.

"We're in Erebor." Ella sniffed as she pushed him back in the bed. "How are you feeling?"

"Like death." He smiled.

"It's not funny!" Ella shouted at him. "It's not something you can joke about, Kili! You barely made it out of the battlefield alive so don't you dare joke about it! We could have lost you!" Tears started rolling down her face. "You almost died! No! You died! You're lucky I reached you in time or you would have been buried under the goddamn mountain!"

"_Ella what did I tell you about your heart rate?!"_ Dis's voice came from the hallway. _"Oin will have my head if you don't calm down!"_

"Mom?!" Kili shouted. "Momma!"

Dis crashed through the door and tears rolled down her face when she saw he youngest son awake. "Kili!" She shouted and ran up to him. "Oh, thank Durin you're alright!" She cried as smothered him with kisses. "My baby boy."

"Momma." Kili whispered as he embraced her and cried into her hair. "I'm so sorry… I'm sorry for leaving you and-"

"Shhh… It's alright, little one." Dis said and rocked him a little. "You're awake and that is all that matters right now."

"Where is Fili?" He asked. "Mom? Where is Fili?!"

"He's right over there." Ella pointed as she kneeled next to him and pointed to the other bed. "He's still asleep."

"What happened?"

"You were shot." Ella whispered with tears in her eyes as she held on to his hand. "You and Fili had six arrows in your chest. You have been out for about four months."

"Your hair." Kili said to her as he ran his hand through it.

"Don't worry about it." She smiled a little. "It'll grow back. Just remind me never to get a haircut from a dwarf again. The company did a terrible job."

"How is uncle Thorin?" Kili asked his mother. "Is he alright?"

"If you mean that he is still the same old fool, then yes." Dis's smiled brightly at Kili and ran a hand through his long brown locks. "He's having a little hard time adjusting to the bed. You know your uncle he doesn't like sleep but you need to rest ."

"But Ma!" He whined.

"No buts." Dis said and kissed Kili on his head. "Get some more rest and you will be able to leave the bed sooner then later. Come on Ella, let's give him some space."

Ella stood up but Kili grabbed her skirt before she could go any further.

"What's this?" he asked with a smirk. "Have been having too many dinners lately?"

"Four to five months." Ella simply said.

"I know I have been asleep for four months but that doesn't mean that you can just-"

"Four to five months pregnant, Kili." She smiled.

Dis and Ella couldn't hold their giggles when they saw his shocked face. Ella loosened his hand from her skirt and leaned down to kiss him on the cheek.

"You're gonna be an uncle." She whispered in his ear and walked after Dis out the door, leaving Kili in shock.

**XxX**

"You have to go and tell Thorin too, you know." Dis said to Ella as they stopped in front of his room again. As a reflex, Ella started to pull her skirt.

"Don't worry, dear." Dis said trying to calm her down. "He won't do anything to you and if you want me to, I can go with you. What are you afraid of?"

"You don't understand." Ella said. "I promised him that nothing would happen during the quest but I broke that promise. I don't want to disappoint him, not after all he has done for me."

"Either you tell him or he will find out after he comes out of bed or when the baby is born." Dis said. "One way or another he will find out. It surprised me that he didn't notice when we walked in this afternoon."

"But Fili and I slept together before marriage, maybe it was wrong, I don't know. But getting a kid together is against the rules." Ella said as a tear fell from her eye. "I can't tell him."

"I will give you two options," Dis said strict, getting tired of Ella's reasons. "Either you tell him or I will tell him."

"It's not fair…"

"I know it's not fair." Dis said looking into Ella's eyes as she held her face in her hands. "I know it's not fair that you have to do this, that you had to go through all this with the battle and the dragon and the quest, it's was not fair to my boys that they lost their father and it was not fair that you have to go through this pregnancy like this but you have to step beyond all the fairness and tell him. Thorin cares for you, I can see it in him and that is why you must do this."

Ella shook her head but Dis knocked on the door. Dwalin opened and looked a little confused when he saw Ella's teary eyes.

"She needs to tell him." Dis said to Dwalin. Dwalin had another look at Ella and nodded in agreement.

"Ah, Ella." Balin said as they women walked in. "Good for you to join us. We were just telling Thorin about what had been happening these last couple of months…" He trailed off when he saw her face.

"We'll give you some time." He said understanding just by the sight and walked out the door with Dwalin.

Ella pulled her skirt with two hands and bit her lip as tears fell from her face. Thorin's face suddenly turned really concerned as Dis pushed her forward.

"Ella, are you alright?" Thorin asked when she didn't look up at him. "Ella?"

"I cant-" Ella said as she tears ran down her face. "I'm sorry. I-I just can't." She turned on her heals and left but Dis stopped her as she was about to walk out of the door.

"You HAVE to tell him." Dis whispered and grabbed Ella's arm, dragging her closer to Thorin.

"I'm sorry." Ella said through her tears. "We didn't mean for it to happen."

She looked up and met Thorin's questioned look. Thorin heart dropped when he saw Ella's tears running down her face. He had seen her emotional before but this was a whole other level. Thorin knew what Ella wanted to say was hard for her so he just waited patiently.

"I'm pregnant." She whispered and quickly walked out the door.

Thorin released a breath he didn't know that he was holding and Dis sighed.

"Poor girl." She mumbled. "She doesn't know what to do with herself."

"How long?" Thorin questioned.

"Four to five months."

"Will you please go and get her for me?" He asked. "I have to talk to her about this."

"I'll try." Dis sighed and walked out of the room.

**XxX**

Thorin had been asleep for a couple of hours when a soft knock came on the door. He opened his eyes and saw Ella standing in one of the dark corners. He reached out his hand waiting for her to come closer. Thorin couldn't keep the small smile from his face when the girl stepped closer.

"It's alright." He said when he got a good look at her. "It's alright."

Ella rushed herself up to him and crashed Thorin in a hug before she started to break into tears.

"I'm sorry." Ella mumbled. "I'm sorry daddy."

"It's alright, darling." Thorin pushed her back a little and wiped away her tears. "You have no reason to be sorry." He said.

"Yes I do!" Ella cried. "I broke my promise!"

"I know." Thorin said. "But if you help me up, then all is forgiven."

"Oin said that you needed to stay down for your wounds to heal properly if you sit up you could make your wounds worse. You have to stay in bed."

"I have been out for four months and you turn into a leader." He joked. "This place is even worse then when the dragon came."

Ella smiled gently and helped Thorin in sitting position. "So you're not mad?"

"No."

"But after all I have done wrong-"

"You saved our lives, Ella." Thorin interrupted. "I might not agree with your decisions and I may not like them but that doesn't mean that you are doing anything wrong. Many did not agree with my decision when I wanted to take back Erebor. The only ones who believed in me were twelve men, a dwarfling and a woman who wouldn't shut up and had to keep arguing with me."

"Sorry about that."

"Don't do it again."

"You know I can't promise that." Ella said laughing a little.

"I was worth a try." Thorin said. "You should get some rest. A little bird told me that Oin and Dwalin have taken a liking to your new condition."

"They have been following me twenty-four seven since they found out. They keep telling me to drink those disgusting teas, to get enough and to keep my heart rate under control." Ella said rolling her eyes. "Everybody who knows me knows that I can't do that!"

"They are just worried about the child." Thorin said with a smile on his face when he could see Ella turning back to normal a little. "You should get some rest before Dis find you up at this hour of the night. We will both get wacked around the head."

"Alright." She signed. "But can I go and say goodnight to Fili? He's still in the healing chambers."  
"What about Kili?"

"Kili was moved to his own bedroom after he woke up."

"I'm sure Fili will follow soon." Thorin said. "Now off you go."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Ella said and kissed Thorin's cheek. "Goodnight dad." And she walked out of the door.


	3. Waking Up

_She tried to wiggle out under the dead weight of the horse, and with a lot of energy she finally managed to wiggle herself out._

_When she looked up she froze for a second. Five yards in front of her lay Fili, he had six arrows shot into his chest and Ella rushed to him._

"_Fili!" She cried. "FILI!"_

_She dropped to her knees next to him and looked at him. He was still alive but barely. His face was pale and he lay completely still. Ella's tears streamed down like a waterfall across her cheeks and she grabbed his hand._

"_Fili. Fili! Look at me!" She cried as his eyes started to close. "Look at me, baby. Please, just- You're gonna be fine, ya hear me?! Just keep you eyes open! Look at me!"_

_Her voice began to shiver and her throat thickened which made it harder to speak._

"_Fili, please look at me." She begged. Ella looked into his eyes and saw that he was struggling to keep them open. "I can't loose you! I just can't-! We will get you better… Please-I need you with me… You can't make me do this alone. I won't do it alone! Fili, keep looking at me! Please… It's all your fault so don't you dare leave me alone! I can't do this alone."_

_Tears were dripping from her nose and chin as she carefully placed Fili's hand on her stomach. "You're gonna be a daddy, Fili." She whispered through her tears. "And I need you there. I need you here with me… Don't leave me. Please Fili. Just- Please…"_

_Fili's fingers started to relax and his eyes started to roll back into his head. "Fili!" Ella shouted and cupped his face. "No Fili, please. Wait! Please Fili… Not now. Not here. Not like this… Please love."_

_Fili's body went limp._

"_Fili… Please wake up. Baby, please?!"_

_Nothing._

"_FILI!" Ella screamed and the world around her went black._

Ella shot up and gasped for air. She was covered with cold sweat and had tear tracks on her cheeks. She had been having the same nightmare a week after Kili woke up. The fact that Fili was still in a sort of coma had her worried sick. She was six months through her pregnancy and she missed Fili's support. Of course there were still the other but they weren't the baby's father.

Ella swung her legs over her bed and sighed. She wiped away the sweat and tears and pulled on her robe before leaving her room. Ella tried to be as quiet as she could when she walked up to the healing chambers. She wasn't in the mood for people worrying about her lack of sleep in the middle of the night. Carefully she pushed the doors to the healing chamber open and shuffled in, closing the door behind her again.

Ella leaned against the door and saw Fili still sleeping. Oin had told her that he might stay like this for a while. One of the six arrows had scrapped against his heart, without making a cut and another arrow had punctured his lung. Oin said that he was lucky to in the sleeping state, the fear of Fili dying was still in the back of everybody's mind. Kili and Thorin were healing slowly but they were already strong enough to be out of bed, which meant that Thorin could start to take on his royal duties, which meant that Ella had more time for worrying, now that she didn't need to do them anymore. In nights like these make Ella wished that they had all stayed asleep. As long as she was busy she was fine but once she was alone doing nothing she always had to fight her breakdowns.

Ella bit back her tears as she moved closer to Fili's bed. Carefully she crawled in the bed and lay next to him, softly stroking through his long blond hair. She thought back of their time together before the Battle of Five Armies. About how he would hold her hand, how he would come after her when she was upset, about their first kiss and about their time in Lake Town. She remembered the way he kissed her and held her on the one night before her birthday. Ella placed a hand on her stomach and a tear fell from her eye as she placed her head against his shoulder.

"Please wake up." She whispered in Fili's ear. "I can't take the silence, I can't take you not being there anymore. I can't- I just can't. I love you too much. Please don't leave me here alone…"

Ella took hold of Fili's hand and slowly dozed back asleep.

**XxX**

Ella awoke when she heard someone snoring next to her. A strong arm was rapped around her and a hand lay on her stomach. She turned around and saw that Fili was sleeping on his side. Her eyes widened and she quickly climbed out of bed before running out the door.

"Oin!" Ella shouted as she banged her fist against the door of his chambers. "Oin, wake UP!"

She didn't hear any movement so she stormed into his house.

"Oin, God damn it! Wake up!"

Oin shuffled himself out of his bedroom. "Lass do you know what time it is?!"

"No I don't!" Ella shouted. "But Fili is snoring!"

"Nothing I can do about- Wait, what?!"

"He's snoring and sleeping on his side!" Ella repeated. "He had his arm around me when I woke up!"

"Go and wake Thorin, Dis and Kili!" Oin instructed. "Fili might wake up at any moment! Go!"

Ella rushed out the room and went to wake the other. She quickly decided to go and wake Dis and Kili first.

Ella walked into their chambers. She wasn't surprised at all when she saw Dis standing in the kitchen. Dis was always the one to wake first.

"Ella, what is it?" She asked concerned. "Is everything alright?!"

"Fili woke up!" Ella answered quickly and stormed into Kili and George's room.

"Wake up!" Ella ordered and opened the curtains so the early morning sun could shine on their faces.

They both groan and George pulled his blanket over his eyes while Kili put a pillow over his head. Ella pulled George's blanket off of him and threw some flowers out of a vase and splashed the water over Kili.

"ELLA!" He growled.

"Fili is awake!" She snapped. "So get your lazy asses out of bed or so help me God I will kick you out!"

She didn't need to say twice and they ran out the room.

"Ella!" Dis said as Ella ran after them. "Slow down, you can't forget the baby."

"But Fili is waking and I still need to get Thorin! Do you have any idea where he is?"

"The council chamber probably."

Ella hung back her head and let out a tired groan when she though of all the stairs but she still walked out the door and Dis followed after her. The women split up in the hallway and Ella rushed down the stairs.

"Thorin!" She said breaking down the council doors. "Fili's waking!"

Ella didn't need to say twice and he was already up and about, Balin and Dwalin following after him.

"We couldn't have built an elevator!" She complained as she reached the stairs. "I've had enough exercise for the rest of my pregnancy!"

**XxX**

Ella leaned in the doorway with tears in her eyes as the others greeted Fili with huge smiles, hugs and kisses. He still looked so weak and she found it hard to walk in so she had decided to wait a bit. When she heard his laugh, Ella could feel herself melting. His voice made her heart races and when he looked at her the baby decided to give her one hard kick. Ella had to bit her lip not to gasp and the movement.

For a moment Fili's looks were filled with concern but when he noticed her round belly he was basically bouncing in his bed.

"You can't keep him away from me forever!" Fili teased with a stupid smile on his face as if he had never been injured and reached out both his arms waiting for Ella to come to him. "Now come here!"

Oin and Dwalin helped him up a little and Ella ran towards him before hugging him as tight as she could. Tears of joy were running down her face.

"You stupid bastard!" Ella scolded as she cried into his hair. "How dare you just to leave me like that?! I should kick you to the moon…"

Her voice trailed off and turned into sobs. The others took it as a sign and stepped away to give the couple some moments alone.

"I'm sorry." He whispered. "But what would you have had me do? I didn't want to take you with us and if I wouldn't have locked you up you would have followed us."

Ella wanted to shout at him but was to happy that he was a wake, so she carefully crawled in the bed without a word and just looked into his beautiful blue eyes.

"How long?" He asked and brushed his nose against hers.

Ella smiled at the spark in his eyes. "Six months." She said and placed his hand on her stomach. "Six. Months."

"Six- Six months?!" Fili said shocked. "And you didn't wake me?!"

"You were in a coma!" Ella said pointing out the obvious. "You wouldn't have woken up if I put a piranha in you pants."

"But six months!"

"Soon to be seven." She smiled. "I'm twenty-seven weeks."

Fili kissed her with a passion that accidently split her lip. Ella let out a small yelp at Fili's movement but she quickly melted into him and her hands fisted his hair.

"_Leave her alone!"_ Kili shouted from the other side of the door. _"She's already pregnant!"_

Fili chuckled but didn't break the kiss but deepened it causing Ella to moan softly. He placed a hand on her tummy and winched when the baby kicked into his hand. He broke the kiss and looked at his hand.

"Did you feel that?!" Fili asked excited with his eyes wide. "He just kicked me!"

Ella giggled at his reaction. She loved the spark she saw in his eyes and Fili kissed her belly.

"You deserve better then me." Fili said as he looked away from her. "I don't understand why you didn't let me die. Why save me?"

"Don't." Ella said biting her tongue. "You know why I saved you. I love you to goddamn much and there was no way that I was going to raise our kid alone."

"What would you have done if I had died?"

"I-I don't know." She answered. "But you're not, GLORY TO GOD!"

"You haven't changed one bit, have you?" Fili said with one of his stupid smiles.

"No." Ella said and kissed him again. "I think the whole drama queen even got worse though. You should be happy you weren't here during the first couple of months. I was an emotional wreck!"

"Still are."

Ella broke into tears again and hugged him. "Don't you dare leave me again!" She cried. "I was worried you were going to break your promise. I thought you were dead! I-I-"

"I'm sorry, love." Fili whispered. "I didn't want to make you worry but I am alright now, see? And I will be there for you at least for the next hundred years. I. Won't. Leave you!"

"Promise?"

"Promise."

"Fili!" Dis scolded teasingly in the doorway. "Look what you have done. You made her all emotional again!"

The others came walking in again and Ella sat up.

"I'm sorry momma." He smiled.

Dis giggled and pinched Fili's cheeks. "You look so cute together."

"Ma!"

**XxX**

Ella sat on the couch in front of Fili's bed eating jam with a spoon while Fili ate some fruit. Ella tried to hold her giggle when he moved the apple aside.

"What?" He asked.

"It has been almost a year since we were in those barrels and you're still not eating apples?"

"You're the one eating jam out of the jar. Jam. Really?"

"It's the only thing with enough sugar." Ella laughed. "And you don't have any peanut butter here. I think the baby is going to be sugar addicted."

"We still have to pick out names." Fili smiled.

"I already wrote mine down." Ella laughed. "I got like ten pages already!"

"What?!"

**Next chapter will be a lot happier and painful, I guess ;3**

**XxX KneelingAngel**


	4. Birth

"NO! No!" Ella shouted as tears ran down her face. "I can't do this without him!"

"I know this is hard Ella." Dis said as she helped the girl to the healing chambers and to the birth room. "But we can't wait 'till they comeback! They are on their way!"

Ella scream as she was having another contraction. Her scream woke up everybody in the wing and every single member of their company came rushing out. Dwalin basically pulled his chamber's, stone door off of its hinges.

"Zyri! Get the elf!" Dis ordered. "Katalin! Get the men out of this room RIGHT NOW!"

The women did as they were told. Lord Elrond had been called for help when Ella reached her nine months. Thorin didn't like the idea of an elf in the Mountain but Dis slapped him across the face and reminded him what was at stake. Ella was always told a pregnancy took nine months but they had forgotten to tell her that dwarven pregnancies took at least thirteen months. Ella was thankful that Thorin had allowed Elrond to move into the mountain until the baby was born, she could use all the help she could get.

Dis grabbed a bowl with water and a piece of cloth before placing the wet fabric against Ella's sweaty forehead. She had a fever and Dis knew how dangerous that could be.

"I swear to God, I'm going to kill him with my bare hands." Ella whispered with fury in her voice. "How can he do this to me and then just leave me like this?!"

"Ella calm down." Dis said calm. "You are still a month early. None of us saw this coming."

"But why did he have to go on that stupid hunting trip?" Ella sobbed. "Why now?"

"Shhhh…" Dis calmly stroke through the girl's hair. "You are going to be alright. Balin sent word, they will be here as soon as they can."

Katalin finally managed to close the door with some soft curses and moved closer to Ella and Dis.

"How did you do it?" Ella asked with clench teeth as she tried to bite back a scream at another contraction. "Fourteen times? How?!"

"You bite through it." Katalin said. "You get through it because you know something beautiful will be created from your pain. It was all worth it, every single time."

Elrond came crashing through the door with Zyri on his heels. She slammed the door behind her but Dwalin put his foot in the way and the company came storming in.

"Oh, for the name of all that is good in Middle Earth!" Zyri growled and started to push the men out the door again. "GET OUT!"

Katalin moved from the bed again to help the red haired woman.

Elrond put a hand on Ella's stomach and felt around a little before frowning.

"The baby is upside down." He said. "This is going to be a little harder then we first thought."

"Can't you like turn it?!" Ella asked panicking.

"You have already gone into labor, milady." He answered calm. "I'm afraid you have to do it this way."

**XxX**

"Ella!" Fili shouted as he ran up the many stairs of Erebor. George, Kili and Thorin were right behind him. He would have broken the door, to the royal wing, if it hadn't been from stone and quickly walked over to his comrades who were nervously pacing up and down, biting their nails, pulling their shirts or covering their ear from the screams.

He wanted to open the door to the healing chambers but when he turned the knob he found out that it was locked. Another scream came and it sent shivers down his spine.

"Elrond! You tree shagging elf!" Fili growled and slammed his fist against the door. "Open the door! Ella, hang on!"

The door clicked a couple of times before his mother popped her head out the door.

"Let me in!"

"No!" Dis said strict and blocked the opening with her arm. "You can not be here. You know the traditions."

"I don't care about the goddamn traditions, mother! She's my wife!"

"Fiancé!" Dis corrected but held her storming blue eyes on him. "You are still not coming in!"

"MOTHER! This is unfair! I should be in there with her! Let me through!"

"FILI! Stop it or I swear on Durin's beard that I will lock you in your room!" Dis growled back. "Do I make myself very clear?!"

"Momma, please." Fili begged. "Just let me in I'll stand in the corner. I-I'll-"

"Fili sweetheart, I know this is hard for you. But if you were in there it would only make things harder for her. The baby is upside down and she needs to focus."

She slammed the door in his face when Elrond called for her and walked back to Ella as Fili slid down against the cold wall. He placed his head against the wall as he sat on his knees. Ella's screams made him feel so weak and broken and he wanted to be there with her, but he knew that that wasn't an option. His mother wouldn't let him even if he gave her the Arkenstone. Fili didn't care that his friends saw how hurt he was, how desperate he was.

Ella screamed again. Fili had heard her scream like that before in Beorn's house and he wished nothing more then to take her pain away.

Kili saw how hurt his brother was and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "She will be alright." He said in a loud whisper and tightened his grip.

**XxX**

"One more push, milady!" Elrond said. "You're almost there."

"I can't do it. I can't do it!" Ella was hyperventilating through her pain. "Please Dis, I need him here. Please…"

"Ella this is something you need to do on you own." Dis replied. "You can do this, you just need to push, and if you don't then the baby will choke."

Zyri and Katalin were standing on Ella's sides, holding her hand and Dis stood ready with a blanket for the baby.

"Push again on three." Elrond instructed. "One… Two… Three!"

Ella pushed again before collapsing to the bed with a painful scream. Tears ran down her face when she heard a high-pitched cry.

"It's a boy." Elrond announced proudly and placed the small bundle on her chest. "He looks strong and healthy. I do not believe his health is in any danger. He is premature so you will need to be very gentle with him but he will be fine."

Zyri grabbed the little boy from Ella's chest and started to walk away making Ella panic like never before.

"Where are you going?" Ella tried to push herself up. "Dis, where is she taking him?!"

"It's alright." Dis said with tears in her own eyes. "They are just getting him cleaned, just like you."

They cleaned the bed sheets and gave Ella a new gown before Ella was led back to her bed. Zyri came back with the baby and placed them in her arms. Ella broke down in tears again. The baby was so small. He had dark eyes, had a small nose and dark hair on his little head. He was rapped in a small fury blanket and looked at his new momma.

Dis unlocked the door and Fili came bursting in. He ran to Ella's bed and kneeled beside it to have a look at the tiny boy. He wiped away her tears and smothered her with breathless kisses.

"You still have to name him." Dis said with a smile. "There must be a name on your list that you want to give him."

"Vili." Ella whispered and looked into Fili's eyes. "His name is Vili."

"Then Vili it is. You want to hold him, Fili?"

Fili stood up and Dis took the baby from Ella and placed the small bundle in her son's arms. Fili froze he didn't know what to do until the little one let out the most adorable little yawn and closed his eyes. Ella had never seen a bigger smile on Fili's face then now.

"He's so tiny." Fili said. "Are you sure I won't break him?"

"How much you look like your father right now." Dis said as a tear ran down her cheek and pulled her hand through Fili's blond mane. "He would have been SO proud of you."

When Vili started crying Fili almost dropped him.

"Careful now." Katalin said. "He's probably just hungry." She took the little bundle out of his arms and walked back to Ella.

**XxX **

"He looks like you." Fili said after Ella was done breastfeeding their son. "He's beautiful."

"Guess we weren't that bad." Ella said with a tired smile. "Katalin was right. After all those hours of pain it was all worth it in the end."

"I'm sorry I couldn't be there."

"It's okay." Ella whispered and placed her hand on his cheek and he leaned into her touch. "We got him out and that is the most important thing. Can't believe that after twelve months that he is finally here. That we're all here…"

Tears ran down her face but Fili whipped them away before they fell and kissed her again. He looked at their son again and moved his fingers through Vili's soft brown curls.

There was a soft knock on the door. Fili and Ella both looked up and saw twelve heads sticking out of the opening.

"It looks like we have guests, my princess." Fili signed the other to come in but to stay quiet the last thing he wanted was for Vili to wake.

"Would ya look at that." Bofur said as he spotted the small bundle in Ella arm. "Ya did good, lass. Both of you."

Ella giggled softly as she saw George's curios puppy eyes. "You want to hold him?" She asked. George didn't know what to do but Dis softly pushed him to his older sister and helped him on the bed. Ella carefully handed George his new nephew and wished that she had taken her camera with her to Middle Earth.

"Mommy and daddy would kill you, you know?" George teased. "But they would be really proud too. I guess I'm not your baby boy anymore."

"Don't be ridiculous." She said. "You will always be my baby boy."

George carefully scooted next to his sister and Ella put an arm around him. Fili stood as proud as a horse at the end of the bed while the others congratulated him. Kili walked next to the bed and leaned a bit over them as he looked at the new family member.

"Do you want to hold him, Kili?" Ella asked with a knowing smirk. "He doesn't bite. Yet."

Kili grabbed a chair and placed it next to the bed before Ella handed Vili to him. The little baby opened his eyes and a smile spread across his face. Thorin walked up to and gave Ella a kiss on her forehead.

"How are you feeling?" He asked as his eyes shot to the baby.

"I feel like I have just been in labor for the last twelve hours but besides that, I feel completely exhausted and full of energy at the same time."

Thorin grabbed a fist full of her hair like he always used to do and smiled. She might not be his daughter by blood but in his heart she was.

"Your turn uncle." Kili said and rose from the chair with the baby in his arms. "Don't you want to hold the new prince of Erebor?"

"You won't hurt him." Ella said rolling her eyes at the king when she saw that he hesitated. "Why are men so afraid to hold a baby?"

"Children are very rare in our race." Thorin said as Kili put Vili in his arms. "They are like precious little gems to us."

"Then I guess Bombur and Katalin are millionaires." Ella giggled at the family standing in the corner.

Vili decided to test his strength and reached out his tiny little hand to grabbed Thorin's beard.

"He will make a fine member in the line of Durin." Thorin said proud and looked at Fili smiling back.

**XxX**

"Alright, everybody out!" Dis called.

The others let out a frustrating sound and started to complain.

"I think you would like some rest to after giving birth for twelve hours to a baby that was upside down!" Katalin argued back. "Now say goodnight before I am going to hit you with my frying pan!"

Everybody said their goodbyes to the couple with and the new born and left, all except for Dwalin. Katalin walked back and dragged him out by his ear. Ella had always thought that an orc of goblin had taken a bit from his ear but now she started to wonder if it had been a woman who had just pulled it to hard.

Dis grabbed the baby and put him in a small crib next to the bed before leaving too.

"Sleep." She ordered Fili and Ella when she reached the door. "Don't even try to do anything. I do not want to see another baby coming from her in the next year. Do I make myself clear Fili?"

"Yes, momma." He said innocent and she left.

Fili crawled in the bed next to Ella and for the first time in months he could finally reach all the way around her and they fell asleep like two puzzle pieces that fitted perfectly together.


	5. A Wedding

"Can't believe that today is the day!" Ella said excited as Dis was helping her into her dress. "If my heart starts to race any faster then I am going to drop dead!"

A small squeak came from the floor and Ella looked at her two-month-old son lying on his tummy on a blanket. His blue eyes were sparkling like diamonds and had the cutest little smile on his face.

"What do you think, Vili?" Ella asked the little infant. "You think daddy will like my dress? Can't believe that I am finally getting married!"

"Ella, stand still." Dis laughed. "I can't close your dress if you keep moving."

Ella was wearing a spring green dress, since it was the first day of spring, and it had small flowers made of rubies and emerald across it. She wore a silver necklace and earrings with the same flowers. The flowers were went round the bottom of the dress before trailing up her lift hip where it transformed into a bigger one.

"What if I trip over my skirt?" Ella asked suddenly. "What if I fall?! Oh my goodness, in front of the whole kingdom and other guests. That would be a disaster; I would never be able to look in Fili's eyes again. I would have to leave…"

"Don't be ridiculous!" Dis laughed as she finished the dress. "I get that you are nervous but there is nothing to worry about. You will be perfectly fine."

"But what about Vili?" She picked up the baby in her arms and held him close to her chest. "What if he gets hungry or starts crying? I can't just leave him alone. There are so many thing that can go wrong!"

"It won't go wrong." Dis smiled at Ella's wedding nerves. She remembers hers like it was yesterday. "Trust me. You will be-"

"What if I forget my vows?!" Ella gasped. "Oh Lord, that would be the end of the world!"

"Ella… Keep breathing"

"What if he has second thoughts?!"

"ELLA!"

"I need to sit down..."

Dis just laughed and shook her head.

"Promise me that you won't turn into your mother." Ella said to the baby in her arms as she sat down in front of the mirror. "You'll be doing yourself and everybody else a huge favor."

Dis started to braid Ella's hair, while Ella was softly humming a lullaby and rocking Vili to sleep. "What was it like?"

"What was what like, dear?" Dis asked.

"Being married."

"It was the most wonderful and most beautiful time of my life."

"How long were you married?" Ella asked looking over her shoulder.

"Fifteen years." Dis stopped for a second and looked at Vili. "My husband, Vili, never got to see his boys grow up. I can see him in Fili. The same blond hair, the same smile, the same way he reacted when Fili held Vili in his arms for the first time… They look alike in so many ways… But Kili, oh Mahal save me! The same attitude, the amount of energy and his eyes, I could just melt in them! But enough about this…" She wiped away her tears. "We still need you get YOU ready for YOUR wedding!"

**XxX**

Dis was just done with Ella's make-up when there was a knock on the door.

"May I come in?" A deep voice said.

The two women turned around and saw Thorin standing in front of the door. He wore a royal blue tunic with a weather jacket with brown fur, he had Orcrist strapped around his waist and had his crown on his head. The coronation had been on a couple of days after the baby came which was also the anniversary of the quest.

"Your not going to cry, are you?" Ella teased as Thorin walked further into the room.

"It might be your wedding day but that does not mean that you are aloud to get any foolish ideas." For a moment Ella thought he was serious but when he smiled Ella felt herself relax. "You look beautiful."

"Thanks." She mumbled and felt herself blush a little. "Y-You don't look so bad yourself. We need to go, don't we?"

Thorin just gave her a nod and Ella caught herself exhaling a shaking breath. She needed to sit down again. Ella looked down at Vili with a bit of a stern look.

"Promise me that you won't do anything stupid."

Vili only smiled his cute baby smile and giggled when Ella tossed him in the air before being handed to Dis, who walked out after doing one last check up.

"I have something for you." Thorin said after a moment of silence. "Close your eyes."

"Why do people always want me to close my eyes?" Ella said but still did as she was told. "Last time someone told me to close my eyes I got pregnant."

Thorin chuckled and placed his gift in her hair.

"Ready?" He asked and Ella nodded in excitement. "Then you can open your eyes."

She slowly opened her eyes and gasped at the beautiful diadem on her head. Ella basically jumped the king, making them almost stumbled and she hugged him with tears in her eyes.

"Like it?"

"I love it!" Ella shouted jumping in a circle before rushing to one of the mirror to have a better look. It was simple silver but it had different kind of small gems covering the top.

"Put on your shoes then we can go."

"But I don't want to wear those slippers." Ella whined. "Can't I just wear my boots?"

"No."

"But why not? Those shoes hurt, I would rather get tortured!"

"You are going to be a princess of Erebor so I will not let you wear your boots under your wedding dress."

"Fine." Ella mumbled and put on her light green shoes. She checked herself one last time and took Thorin's arm before walking out the door.

**XxX**

Ella and Thorin stood in front of the giant stone doors. "Are you ready?" He asked.

Ella was trying her best not to hyperventilate. "Yes." She managed to say through her breaths. "No. I haven't decided yet! So many things could go wrong and-"

"Take a deep breath." Thorin said trying to hide his smile. "You will be fine."

_I'm gonna die. I'm gonna die!_

He gave a nod to the dwarves outside the door and they pushed the door open. Ella felt her heart in her throat.

Thorin patted her arm and they walked down the aisle. Ella had to keep telling herself that everything was going to be all right and that Thorin would catch her if anything happened.

She felt butterflies in her stomach as she saw Fili standing at the end. He wore a neat forest colored tunic with a leather jacked that reached his hips. He had his own crown on his head, it was smaller then Thorin's and made out of gold, meaning that he was the crown prince. Ella forced herself to look forward and not to the guests around her. Before she knew it she was standing at the end of the aisle and Thorin kissed her cheek before giving her hand to Fili.

"Keep breathing." He whispered and took a couple of steps back.

"Dearly Beloved, we are gathered her today to share and witness a very important moment…"

Ella had no idea what Balin was saying, she was drowning in Fili's eyes. They sparkled like diamonds in the sunlight and Ella had to fight the urge to smother him with kisses. She had never seen his eyes so bright before and she had to fight the warm feeling in her chest but it didn't take long for her to get lost in her thoughts.

It was the light squeeze in her hands that brought her back to the wedding.

"…Till death do you part? If so answer now."

"I do." She was surprised that she was able to say that without stuttering.

"Prince Fili do you take lady Ella as your wife, to love and to honor her, to nurture, serve and support her, in times of joy and in times of difficulty? Do you promise to remain by her side regardless of what trouble befalls you, and in the presence of temptation to forsake this love; do you promise to remain steadfast and true? Do you promise with all your heart and soul to honor this vow till death do you part? If so, answer now."

"I do." Fili said and Ella felt her blush.

"Then you may speak your vows to each other and braid the braid of marriage." Balin said with a smile. "Milady?"

"Fili, I love you" Ella said and started to braid his hair as she bit back tears. "You are my best friend, savior and lover. You gave me a son of my dreams and you held me when those dreams turned to nightmares. You saved me when I was in danger and you ran after me when I walked into it. We have had our ups and downs but you never left me even when I thought that you would. Once you made me a promise and you kept your promise even at the brink of death. Therefore I promise you to stay by your side and to love you for an eternity and forever more."

"My lord?"

"Ella, you are Mahal's precious gift to me." Fili said and wiped away a tear on her cheek before starting to braid her hair. "You are my hope, my joy and my reason to live. You are everything that is good and pure and true and I worship you with my mind, body and soul. It is still a miracle that I am able to say that you are mine, to be able to love and cherish you for the rest of my days. I vow to always put you and our family first in my life, to always be to be there to comfort you in your sorrow and rejoice in your victories. I promise to love you and to never leave you from this day forward and forever more, till death do us part."

"By the power vested in me by the Kingdom of the Lonely Mountain, I now pronounce you husband and wife. Prince Fili you may kiss your bride."

Fili pulled Ella closer and moved a hand to cup her face before slowly pressing their lips together. Ella moved her hands up his chest and grabbed a fist full of his tunic as he deepened the kiss. The crowed cheered and Fili grabbed Ella around the waist before swinging her around, making her squeak a little.

"I present to you the newly married couple Prince Fili and Princess Ella."

The crowed cheered louder, raising their fists and clapping their hands.

**XxX**

The first thing Fili did when they reached outside the room was pinning Ella to the wall. "Mahal you look beautiful!" He said and kissed her. Ella's hands found their way to Fili's hair and deepened their kiss.

"You might want to save something for tonight."

"Go away Kili." Ella said into the kiss and waved her hand for him to go away. "Come back in five minutes."

Kili didn't move, for a second her watched his brother and new sister-in-law. He had never seen them so happy.

"Um… The party."

"Do we have to go?" Fili whined and broke the kiss.

"Not unless you want mother and uncle to have your heads."

"Fine." He said. "Just give us a moment?"

Kili nodded and walked back the way he came.

"I guess we need to go, my princess." Fili said as he moved a lock behind Ella's ear. "We have guests waiting for us." He gave her one more kiss before grabbing her hand and leading her away.

**XxX**

"There they are!" Bofur shouted as the couple came walking in. The company cheered and lifted their mugs in the air. The party held members of the company, a couple of elves including Thranduil and Legolas and then there was Bard and Dain, to Ella's dislikes and other nobles. Everyone congratulated Fili and Ella and Fili led Ella to the head of the table. It didn't take long for the dwarfs' normal food routine to start. Food was flying around and about but Ella couldn't hold her giggles. It was good to see her family like this. For once they had nothing to worry about. No orcs, no goblins, no dragon only Dain. Ella didn't trust the dwarf. He was after the crown she could feel it. She was happy that Bard came. He turned into a good friend after the Battle of Five Armies and even became a close companion to Thorin when he apologized for taking the Arkenstone and handed it back.

The party went on for a while. Ella didn't know what time it was but she knew enough when she saw drunken dwarves and elves around her, it was the first time she had seen the two races laughing with each other instead of chopping of each others heads.

Dis came walking up to her with a bit of a worried look.

"Is everything alright?" Ella asked a little worried. "What's wrong?"

"Something is wrong with Vili." Dis said and both Fili and Ella jumped to their feet.

"Where is he, mother?" Fili asked.

"Follow me." She said and the three of them walked out of the room.

"I knew I shouldn't have let him alone." Ella said panicking as the door closed behind them. "I knew this day was too good to be true."

Dis walked a little down the hall and stopped. She turned around with a smirk on her face. "I thought I told you not to worry."

"But Vili-"

"Is fine." Dis said and placed a hand on Ella's cheek. "You two just needed to get out of that room."

"WHAT?!" Fili and Ella growled.

"Vili is fine, he is sleeping upstairs."

"Mother that is just-!"

"Cruel? I know." Dis smiled. "But would there have been any other reason for you two to get out of the room."

Ella leaned into Fili and placed a hand on her heart as she caught her breath.

"Please don't do that again."

"You have my word." Dis said. "Now off you two go, I do not want to see you back for a week."

"Where are we going?"

"Fili knows." Dis smiled. "The ponies are already waiting for you."

"Ponies?" Ella asked as she looked up at Fili. "What are we supposed to do with ponies at this time of the night?"

"Though you might want to go on our honeymoon." Fili said with the same stupid smirk as his mother. "Just the two of us. I actually wanted to wait for after the party but I guess we can go now."

"But what about Vili? We can't just-"

"I will take care of him." Dis said. "He will be fine."

"Don't I get to say goodbye?" Ella asked as Dis shoved Fili and her down the stairs. "I can't just leave."

"If I let you say goodbye then you'll still be here by morning." Dis laughed. "He will be fine and I will sent you letters about how he is doing."

"Okay fine." She gave up. The Durin's were all too stubborn if they had a plan then there was no arguing, it would just be a waist of time. Fili took Ella's hand and started to walk towards the Front Gates. "Don't forget to feed him every three hours but don't give him anything at night, he needs his sleep unless you want a grumpy baby!" Ella shouted over her shoulder. "If he doesn't drink add some vanilla! And you have to tell him a story before her goes to bed and don't forget to hand him his stuffed dragon!"

"I won't!" Dis called as they walked out of the Front Gate.

"Don't forget to change him! And if he won't stop crying you have to rock him in your arms with his belly down!"

"She got it." Fili chuckled. "She raised Kili and me."

"That's what concerns me." Ella joked as Fili helped her up on her pony.

**OMG! I am so glad that they are only getting married once. To write those vows was a lot harder then I though (That's why the update took so long!) But I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Let me know what you think! Next chapter will be about their honeymoon :3**

XxX KneelingAngel


	6. The Dress

Fili crushed through the door carrying Ella bridal style before he pinned her to the wall. The ponies could take care of themselves. Fili started kissing Ella's neck and she gasped every time he bit her skin, leaving their marks. Their lips crashed together and it was all tongue and teeth. Ella's hands fisted Fili's blond mane as he lifted her heavy skirt and wrapped her legs around his waist.

Ella's hands moved from Fili's hair to his tunic. She tugged at it and tried to pull it from his body but growled in the kiss when it didn't. She loosed the front laces a little more and ripped the rest of his shirt open, exposing the heavy battle scars on his broad chest and shoulders.

Fili quickly shook off his jacket and the rest of his tunic. He hands moved along the scars on Ella's back as he tried to loosen the ribbons on the back of her dress. He pulled at them but they didn't come loose. He wasn't in the mood to try again and pulled a dagger from his boot and cut them loose. He cut her sleeves as well and the dress fell from her shoulders. Fili dropped his knife and started to pull at her skirt, which didn't come off either.

"Stupid dress!" He growled in the kiss making Ella giggle. Fili grabbed two fists full of the fabric and tore it to shreds.

"You're an animal!" Ella scolded but Fili only chuckled and moved them closer to the bedroom. They removed the rest of their clothes and left them in a trail behind them before they stumbled through the bedroom door landing with a loud thump and a small yelp.

**XxX**

Ella awoke when she felt soft kisses on her shoulder and back. She giggled and snuggled into the covers, making Fili chuckle.

"Morning, princess." He whispered.

"Hm…" Ella agreed. "A very good morning to you too. It's been a long time."

"Hmm…" Fili hummed and kissed her shoulder again. His hands grabbed her waist under the blankets and pulled her closer. Ella groaned a little when she ended up on cold spot between them and she opened her eyes before turning around. She met Fili's lips in a lazy and sleepy kiss and it set her heart on fire. When they pulled back Ella couldn't contain her laugh.

"What?" Fili asked confused. "What's so funny?"

"I'm sorry, love." Ella laughed. "It's just that your um…" She waved her fingers over his lips. "…Your Moustache is a bit- Let's just say that you look like a Catweazle."

"Do I want to know what that means?"

"I don't think you do." She giggled and kissed his lips again before braiding his moustache all over. "Where are your clasps?" Ella looked over his shoulder and looked around the room not seeing them anywhere. "Hold these." She crawled over him and looked under the bed, where she found them. "I hope someone dropped of some spare clothes before we came here." She giggled as she placed the clasps on his moustache.

"Why?"

"I don't think that we can wear our clothes anymore. You ruined my wedding dress!" Ella laughed. "No wonder people only wear them once!"

"But you ruined my shirt first!" Fili argued back with a chuckle. "I challenge you to win that argument."

"Alright. Alright, you win."

"Yes!" He said and raised a fist in victory. "Does it mean that I get my trophy now?"

"May-be" Ella said teasingly. "But what would you possibly want as a price?"

He smiled and rolled over her a little, looking into her green eyes before kissing her again. "You, for example." He said and brought their lips back together. Their fingers entwined and slowly Fili slid his tongue between her lips making Ella moan softly. The kiss was slow but passionate, not that Ella cared. It had been a rather 'exhausting' night but she still couldn't help but to let out an annoying sound when Fili pulled back.

"Where are you going?" She whined when he was about to stepped out of the bed. "Get back here, I'm not done with you yet!" She swung her hands around his waist and held him down.

"I only wanted to get us some breakfast."

"You are my breakfast." Ella said and hugged him tighter. "We can survive without food for a while. I forbid you to leave this bed without me."

Fili tried to stand up but she just pulled him down and wrapped the covers tightly around them. "I said… You are not going anywhere."

"Since when did you become so demanding?"

"Since you married me." Ella giggled and placed small kisses on his back. "And I'm a princess now, you can't tell me what to do anymore."

"We will see about that." He chuckled. "But I still want breakfast."

"Fine." Ella growled softly and pulled the sheets over her eyes.

Fili just grinned and placed a kiss on her ear, which made her squeak and giggle like always. _Works every time._ He laughed to himself and quickly pulled on his trousers before moving to the kitchen.

**XxX**

"Why is it that, you manage to rip every part of my clothes from my body but that my shoes are still in one piece?" Ella asked standing in the bedroom doorway with a blanket around her.

"They came off easy." Fili chuckled. Ella grabbed her undergarments from the floor and tied Fili's ripped shirt around her chest before starting to set the table.

"I thought you said that you couldn't cook?" She teased as she reached for the plates and glasses.

"I did." Fili replied and cleared his throat. "But I- Um… I asked Bombur to teach me."

"Really?"

"I had to learn at some point." He said as she placed everything on the table. "I mean I would need to feed Vili when your not there."

"He's a baby, he doesn't eat eggs and bacon yet."

"In the future he will." Fili smiled and placed the bacon on a plate and the scrambled eggs in a bowl before moving to the table. "I would have to make sure that he grows big and strong like his father, wouldn't I?"

"Yes, you would." Ella smiled. "You would also have to teach him how to fight."

"And to drink like a real king." Fili added.

"If you like where your head is then you will not give him his first ale when he is six." Ella gave him a stern look. "Remember George on the quest?"

"He's almost eight."

"But he was six."

"I will try my best." He put everything on the table. "But I cannot promise you anything."

They ate their breakfast slash lunch with a lot of laughter and talking. They talked about moments in the quest or about what Vili would be like when he got older. They talked about what they would do when they got back and about how they wanted to stay in bed forever. Ella cleaned the table while Fili found a closet where Dis had placed some on their clothes before they came.

"No, I am not going to wear that." Ella protested as she stood in the kitchen. "You have to be joking."

"But I like this dress on you." Fili said. "Come on, just for me."

"But it's PINK!"

"Pretty please?" He asked with puppy eyes. "Just this once and you can throw it away when I'm done with you later."

"Later, huh?" Ella thought for a second. "No."

Before she could blink she felt herself being lifted over a shoulder. Ella yelled and screamed and hit Fili against his back as he walked to the small lake outside of the house. He hung Ella's head just above the water; only an inch of her hair fell under it.

"Either you can wear the dress or I am going to drop you." Fili threatened with a smile.

"I am not going to wear the dress!" Ella said again. "I will wear anything else but not the pink one!"

"One…" Fili counted.

"Still not going to wear it."

"Two…"

"No."

"Two and a half…"

"No!"

"THREE!"

"NO! No no no no, Fili! Please, no d-!"

Ella landed in the water with a loud splash and pushed herself up for air. She pushed her hair from her eyes and shot Fili a look, who was literally rolling on the ground in laughter. She spit out the water in her mouth but still sat in the water.

"I'm sorry, love." He laughed as he lay on the floor and looked at her. "I couldn't help myself."

"You're such a jerk!" She said and splashed water over him, causing him to cough. Once Fili was done coughing he looked at Ella with a look she knew all but to well. "Fili. No!"

"Oh yes."

"No, please don't." Ella rose to her feet and carefully backed up as Fili got into sprinting position. When a smile crept on his face and Ella screamed and ran as fast as she could in the water. Fili eventually caught up and grabbed her by the waist dunking them both under the water.

**XxX**

Ella's fingers ran over Fili's scars as they lay on the grass drying in the sun enjoying the singing of the birds in silence until Fili spoke.

"Please wear the dress."

"No."

"Pretty please?"

"You not going to give up are you?" Ella giggled. "I am not going to wear that dress. I would rather burn it."

"But it looks so beautiful on you." Fili grinned and pushed himself up on one of his elbows moving his face closer to Ella's.

"If I kiss you, will you stop asking me to wear that stupid dress?"

"May-be." He said and brushed his nose against hers. "Or maybe I'll just ask you once or twice." He space a soft kiss on her lips. "Maybe three times." Another kiss. "Or ten." Another kiss. "Or thirty."

Fili rolled over her and pinned her arms into the grass. "Or maybe a hundred." He said before deepening the kiss. Ella's arms found their way around his neck and she held on to his shoulders when he pulled her up on his lap. His hands untie the knot from her shirt and push it from her shoulders. Ella's hands started to trail up and down the hard muscles of his torso. Fili grabs Ella's wrist when they started to until the laces of his trousers. Ella broke the kiss and looked up in his eyes tilting her head.

"IF you wear the dress." He mumbled and he kissed her neck.

"I'm still not going to wear the dress." She whispered with a smile.

Fili kissed down her neck and onto her collarbone. When he bit the skin there Ella cursed herself for gasping.

"Still not going to wear it?"

"Yes."

Fili looked up. "Yes, I am still not going to wear it." Ella said with a smirk.

"Then you're not getting any." Fili said with an evil grin.

"But neither are you." Ella smiled and kissed his lips one more time before climbing from his lap. "I'm going for another swim."

Fili collapsed on his back as Ella disappeared under the water. "This is so unfair!" he called. Ella looked up from the water and smiled. "Why won't you wear the dress? You look like a million diamonds in it."

"I don't like pink!" She shouted from the water. "Now are you going to ask me about that dress the whole day or are you going to have a swim with me?"

Fili took of his trousers and jumped in the water. "Mock my words princess." He said when he reached Ella. "You will wear that dress before we return home."

"I'm sure I will." She said sarcastically as she rapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. "You still have six days to make me."

"Honey, I will have you wearing that dress by tomorrow morning."

"Oh really?" Ella cocked a brow. "And how will you do that, if I may ask?"

"You will have to wait 'till tonight for that."


	7. Let's Go Home

"_MAMA!"_

Ella woke with a jolt. She was sitting up right and was covered in a light layer of sweat. He hand moved through her damp hair as she tried to catch her breath. She hugged her knees tight as she sobbed out her nightmare. Ella just couldn't get the image of her baby screaming out to her while a knife sliced through his skin out of her head. Vili's screams echoed in her head and her heart filled itself with worry until she felt a strong arm around her.

"It's alright, love." Fili whispered into her hair as he pulled his wife closer to his chest. "It was just a dream. It wasn't real…"

"But it seemed so real." Ella whispered through her tears. "The screams, the blood, the tears, the pain. They were skinning him alive! They were killing my baby-" Her voice broke and fisted the fabric of Fili's nightshirt.

"They can't touch him." Fili said as he moved the two of the back against the headboard of the bed. "For one: They would have to get through the guards. Two: They would have to kill every single member of the company and three: They would have to get passed us. I will not let anyone hurt our son. Ever!"

"Please Fili, I just want to go home." She mumbled and pressed herself against his chest. "I want to go home right now. Please can we go home?"

"We will… In the morning like we planned." He kissed her head and pulled the covers more around them. "Try to get some more sleep, my princess. I won't let your nightmares come after you again."

"I'm just so scared something will happen to him."

"I know." Fili kissed Ella softly on the lips and pressed their foreheads together. "But you can't let the fear get to you. Like I said, it takes a lot before anyone can even touch a hair on his tiny little head. I won't let anyone hurt him or you even if it means going through the Battle again."

Ella wrapped an arm around his waist and snuggled into his side before softly dozing back to sleep with tears in her eyes and a worried heart.

**XxX**

Fili stood at the end of the bed and looked at Ella. His beautiful wife, his and only his. He could drown in her beauty right at that moment. Her hair had grown after the many months of the Battle of Five Armies. Her long brown tangled curls lay tangled over her shoulder, face and bed. Her nightgown was half fallen from her shoulder and the blanket lay half over her hip. She looked calm though Fili knew that she wouldn't stay like that forever, no matter what he said. With a small smile he crawled back in bed and brushed their noses together. Ella started to stir and Fili started to kiss her neck and up jaw. When he kissed her ear she squeaked and pulled the covers over her head.

"Morning, love." He smiled.

"Hmm mm." Ella hummed and Fili could hear her doze back to sleep but he would have none of that.

He crawled under the covers himself and pulled her closer. They were chest to chest and a grin spread across Fili's face when Ella closed her eyes tightly. She really didn't want to wake up yet; the night had been tough enough for her. Fili moved closer and brushed his lips over hers before giving her a kiss and another one and another one.

"Fili no." Ella said and turned on her other side. "Please don't do this."

"Don't do what?"

"Try and make me feel better."

"Ella…" Fili sighed and removed the covers from their heads. "It was just a dream and I will not let a nightmare take away my beautiful wife from me, not after all we have been through. You can't let it keep messing with your head, love. If not for me then for yourself or at least for Vili." Ella turned around again and faced Fili. "We can't keep him in his room forever, we can't keep him safe forever. Yes, he could get hurt but no one will skin, love. The worst that could happen if he would fall from the stairs and bust his head and be smothered by kisses afterwards but he's a baby, we don't need to worry about that yet… Only if Kili is going to watch him."

That caused Ella to smile a little. She scooted closer to Fili and snuggled against his chest before exhaling slowly. "You're right." She mumbled and rubbed her eyes before placing her arms around his neck. "I've only had him for two months and I'm already worried sick. I'm a terrible mother."

"Don't say that." Fili said with a frown. "You're supposed to worry, it's in your system as a mother. Even my ma still worries about Kili and I. You should have seen her when Thorin told her that he wanted us to come with on the quest."

"What did she do?"

"She almost tied us to a chair and she threatened Thorin with death if anything happened to her babies. That was two years ago."

"Really?"

"Really." He smiled. "It's your job to worry and it will probably only get worse when he's around forty or fifty and he get interested in girls."

"Oh God, please don't start that." Ella said. "He's not getting a girl before he at least has been on a quest to retake a mountain and had slain a dragon!"

"You would really want to go through that again?" Fili asked.

"I met you, didn't I?" She asked, her mood brightening a little. "I wouldn't have gotten pregnant if I wasn't from you stupidity."

"My stupidity? It was your birthday!"

"Yes, but I think Thorin made it pretty clear that we couldn't do anything. He almost gave us a heart attack when he 'saw' us but you still had to take me out just before my birthday. So Vili is all your fault."

"You can say what ever you like, princess." Fili said and pushed their noses together, which made Ella giggle. "But I couldn't have given you a better birthday present."

"True." She smiled. "But next time I would rather have you then the shadows to tell me that I was pregnant. They weren't very happy when they found out that I was carrying an heir to the throne and that I was messing with the future. Again."

"Again, huh?" He gave her a light kiss on the lips. "Maybe someone should teach you another lesson then."

"May-be." Ella smiled against his lips and her hands tangled themselves in Fili's blond mane before she kissed him again.

Fili pushed himself on his elbow and deepened the kiss. He only broke the kiss to remove his shirt and he was on her again. He pushed Ella's dress further down her shoulders and fully covered her body with his. Fili grabbed her hand and held it above her head as he entwined their fingers. His free hand moved up and down her leg before he grabbed under her knee and pulled her closer to him before he ripped the rest of the skirt from her hips. "Now you have no choice but to wear that dress."

"Cheeky bastard." Ella mumbled not leaving his lips as she rapped her legs around his waist.

"Hmm… And the lesson hasn't even started yet." Fili pinned both of her wrist above her head and started to kiss her collarbone. When he bit down the sensitive skin Ella cursed herself for gasping.

"Every damn time." She mumbled but quickly turned into a soft moan. "Not… Fair."

**XxX**

"Ready to go, Ella?!" Fili called into the house as he stood outside and finished packing the ponies.

"_I might not see your face right now but I will wipe that stupid smile off of you face if you don't shut up!"_ Ella shouted from inside. "_Don't think that I will let you get away with this!" _

"Will you just get out of there?!" He said. "You might still be an earthling but I doubt that you can transport yourself without a pony!"

"Give me my car keys and I'll be fine." She answered and stood in the opening of the front door with her arms crossed over her chest. Her hair was braided into a simple loose braid and Fili's braid and the mirage braid hung next to it. She also wore the only single dress Fili had managed to keep in one piece. The top of the dress fell a little over her shoulder and it had long baggy sleeves. The skirt hung to her ankles it was only the back that she dragged a little over the ground and of course to finish a corset with gems around her middle. It was a beautiful dress the only thing that Ella hated about it was that it was pink. Not just pink, oh no, it was baby pink, the one color that actually wants to make her puke.

"I'm lucky I married ya." Fili smiled. "Otherwise I would have to fight with the others over you. You look beautiful, love."

"Oh, spare me." Ella huffed and rolled her eyes. "I look like someone who fell into a machine together with unicorns and rainbows and flowers! I can't believe that you got me into this!" She pulled the end of her skirt. "Why would you even want to walk next to me while I'm wearing this? I look horri-"

She was interrupted when Fili rapped his arms around her waist and placed his lips on hers. "You are more beautiful then a thousand Arkenstones." He said breaking the kiss. "I could not wish for a more beautiful wife then you."

"Sounds good, doesn't it?" Ella rapped her arms around his neck and leaning into her husband. Softly she fingers through his hair. "I couldn't have imagined this in the beginning of the quest, not even back home in Tennessee. I can't believe that we're married after all we've been through."

Fili just chuckled and kissed her again. They stood like that for a while, tight in each other's arms as the kissed slow but passionate. It was when one of the ponies neighed that they broke apart and placed their foreheads together.

"Let's go home." Fili said and grabbed Ella's hand. He lifted her up on his pony, to Ella's surprise and he jumped on himself before grabbing the reins of the second pony and they headed back to the mountain.

Like she did during the quest, Ella placed her arms around his waist and placed her head against his back.

**XxX**

"_Dwalin! Calm down!" _

"Maybe we should have told someone that we were leaving." Ella said over Fili's shoulder when they came closer to the mountain. Apparently some members of their company had been worried about them. Dis had told them when the couple would come back but not where they had gone, just to give the couple a week of privacy and alone time as newly wed.

It was George who spotted them first and started waving hysterically. He ran to his sister and Ella jumped off with a smile before picking him up and swinging him around.

"Where have you been?" He asked. Ella could see the worry and curiosity in his eyes.

"Just somewhere." She smiled. "No place you need to know about. How is everything going here? I guessing you helped Dis with Vili?"

"I did!" George beamed as they walked back to the others. Fili jumped off of the pony as well and walked behind them with two reins in his hands. "I even got up in the middle of the night to take care off him so that Dis could sleep a little more-"

George was cut off with his story when a Bofur, Ori and Bombur crashed into his sister while Kili, Bifor and Nori launched themselves at Fili. Dwalin just stood next to Dis with his arms crossed across his chest. The guardsman didn't look at too happy. Dis just smiled at her son and new daughter-in-law as she rocked Vili in her arms.

"Little help!" Ella groaned when Bombur gave her a lung-crushing hug. After a couple of moments the royal chef let her go and the girl could breath again. "Give him back." Ella smiled as Dis came walking up to her. Dis handed Ella the baby and Ella couldn't have been happier when a pair of blue eyes met her green ones.

"How is my little lion doing, huh?" She asked and nuzzled her baby. "Has he been a good boy? Haven't kept your grandmother up to much I hope?" Vili just looked up and smiled before floundering with his feet.

Fili just shook his head in amusement when Ella reached for the baby and walked up to them. "And how is our little lion cub doing?" Fili asked the little one when Ella handed him over. He kept touching his son's little face, which made Vili smile and drool even more. It was Dwalin's 'cough' that turned the couple's attention away from the baby.

"Where have you two been?" He growled a little. "We have all been worried sick. If it wasn't for Lady Dis then we would have sent out a search party for you days ago?"

"Well there is only one thing that can make Ella wear pink." Kili grinned with George by his side. "I think we have to build another nursery! I'm going to be an uncle again! Did you-"

Ella punched him in the arm before Kili could continue. "I'm only wearing this dress because I didn't have any other ones. Mister Crown Prince over there decided to test the strength of the fabric. I had no choice."

"I'm guess you two spend most time in bed." He cocked an eyebrown.

"Kili…" Ella warned, she didn't like where this was heading.

"It didn't make any holes in the wall, did it?"

"KILI!"

**Decided to update a chapter again. It was stuck in my head so I had to write it down :3 I will try and update as much as I can but it won't be every day though :C  
But I couldn't let you guys wait forever so I hope you really like this chapter :3  
Please let me know what you think! If you have anything that you want to happen or if you have suggestions for the next chapters then I would love to know :3**

**XxX KneelingAngel**


	8. Stuck (Part I)

Fili was one his way back to the royal wing and to his chambers. It had been along day and he was tired. He had to listen to peoples complains and advises during council together with Thorin, Kili and Balin, he had to check up on the mines and had spent half the day working on his paper work and reading letters. Being Crown Prince had its up and downs and today was more down then up, he hadn't seen Ella and Vili since this morning and he was pretty sure that they would be asleep by now. Sometimes he wished he was back in Ered Luin but when he thought about his wife and son he wished they were back at the cabin. It had only been a week or so since they came back but apparently the kingdom couldn't wait a little longer and Fili had to get back to work.

With and exhausted sighed he opened the door to his chambers; he stepped in and softly closed the door behind him. When Fili looked up he couldn't help but smile. Ella was laying in one of the armchairs in front of the fireplace with Vili, rapped in a blanket, in her arms. They had obviously tried to stay up but had fallen asleep, as they had waited for him to get home.

Fili took off his cloak, placed it on the other armchair and walked up to the two in in the chair. He kissed Ella's head and took Vili out of her arms without waking her. Vili on the other hand started to stir and whimper a little.

"Hey, hey… Shhh… Shhh…" Fili said with a soothing voice and rocked his son. "It's alright. Its just daddy…" This caused the baby to quiet down and open his eyes for a quick second before closing them again. "There's a good boy. We wouldn't want to wake mommy, now do we?"

Vili just yawned in response.

"Goodnight, my little lion cub." Fili whispered, kissing his son's tiny head and nuzzling into his dark curls. He put Vili in his crib and tugged him in, placed his stuffed dragon next to him and watched him fall back asleep before walking over to Ella. He picked her up and carried her to the bed. He pulled off her boots and placed a blanket over her.

"You're late." She mumbled still half asleep.

"I'm sorry, love." Fili said as he changed into his nightclothes. "I came as soon as I could."

"Hmm mm…"

Carefully Fili crawled under the blanket too and scooted next to his wife. He put his arms around her waist and lightly kissed her on the lips. Ella took a deep breath and leaned in, deepening the kiss before pulling back.

"I've been wanting to do that all day." She said opening her eyes. "How did it go?"

"I thought the paperwork was bad but after open council I was happy to do it." He sighed. "I didn't know people could complain that much. A kingdom isn't rebuilt in a year. Not after what happened… They're still digging out the mines for Mahal's sake."

Ella just shook her head and smiled. "People will stop complaining in the end and I'm sure the kingdom is doing fine. Give it time and it will all get easier."

"How do you know?"

"It's a guess." She gave him another kiss. "Just to change the subject, did you eat today?"

"A little." He shrugged. "I know you send Bombur with some food."

"Because if I don't then you won't eat." She said serious but with a teasing voice. "At least your not as bad as your uncle yet. I basically had to shove it down the king's throat when I came back. You Durin's are all the same."

"How did your day go?" Fili asked changing the subject.

"It was actually fun." Ella answered. "We when to one of the schools in Dale. We stayed there until lunch. George had so much fun that he ended up staying longer. Bard knew that we were coming and we were invited over for dinner."

"You brought Vili?"

"Of course I did." She frowned. "Don't look at me like that… Nothing went wrong it was perfectly safe, I brought Dwalin with me and the kids just adored the baby."

"Everyone adores him." He smiled and tightened his grip on her.

"Yeah right." Ella snorted. "Not everyone and only because he was born before marriage. There was this one woman in Dale that even doubted that he was your son, the little bitch. She was lucky Dwalin hadn't heard her, he would have run her through for even thinking the thought."

"He is mine, isn't he?"

"Not funny." Ella hit him lightly in the chest.

"You're right, I'm sorry." Fili said and brushed their noses together. "Maybe we should get some sleep while we can. I have this feeling it's going to be another long day tomorrow."

"Hmm mm…" Ella hummed and snuggled into the pillows. Fili smiled and kissed her one last time before falling asleep himself.

**XxX**

Fili was the first one to wake as usual, though when he looked at Vili's crib he saw that his son had beaten him to it. Carefully slipping out of bed, Fili leaned against the crib on his knees and ran his finger over Vili's chubby cheeks. Fili carefully picked the boy out of his crib and kissed his tummy before stepping out on the balcony.

"And how did the baby sleep tonight?" Fili asked and laid the baby in his lap and he sat down on the small bench.

Vili yawned and smiled when Fili did the same.

"I agree with you there." Fili smiled. "It's still too early in the morning. Maybe we should get out later today, just the three of us, how does that sound? A picnic in the forest or a walk around the mountain or maybe we should ask your grandfather, grandmother and uncles to come with or maybe the old company? Or I could take you with when I have to check on the mines again with your grandfather? Yes that is what we are going to do! Time for our little lion to see how our kingdom is doing."

"_Fili!" _Ella grumbled from inside._ "Either get back in bed or close the goddamn door. It's not winter anymore but it is still fucking freezing!"_

"Just remember that if your first word is a curse word then it's not my fault." Fili chuckled and lifted Vili against his chest. "And don't annoy your mother in the morning she can be a little grumpy… Has a bit of a morning mood."

"_I heard that… Now shut the damn door! Not every dwarf is a freaking furnace like you!"_

"See what I mean?" He whispered and walked back inside, closing the balcony doors behind him.

**XxX**

Thorin and Fili, with Vili in his arms, were walking their usual check up route. Both the king and his heir smiled when Vili's blue eyes looked at the different colors of the gems and gold in the mines. When a dwarf held up a piece of gold the baby laughed and reached for it.

"Looks like the boy has got a love for gold already, your highnesses." The dwarf turned around and handed Vili the piece of gold. The baby grabbed it and tightened his little fingers around it. "The Royal family is lucky with a strong heir like him."

They nodded their thanks and walked further down. The dwarf had been right, Vili was strong. He had been developing faster then a normal dwarfling his age even if he was premature. Oin maybe thought that it was because Ella was an earthling but no one knew for sure. But Vili was almost three months maybe he was just a quick learner.

"Oy!" A voice came from above them. "Will you look at that."

Fili looked up and smiled as Thorin continued. "Afternoon to you too, Bofur." He said. "How it everything going down here?"

"Could have gone better." The hatted dwarf sighed and planted his feet on the floor before loosening his lifeline. "We are still working on the cave that collapse last week and we have to work careful and slow not to let it happen again. The outer layer is very fragile so we're still not working at the speed we should."

"Alright, Bofur." Fili sighed. "Keep up the good work. I know mining isn't the easiest work in the world. I remember my father coming home from the mines. He always looked like he could fall asleep where he stood."

"That was because your father was the best of the best." Bofur smiled. "I wouldn't mind having his help right now. How is your little one?"

"Alright… He beat me this morning. He was already up before me."

"Another morning person." Bofur laughed. "I'll bet the princess is going to love that."

"Don't remind her." Fili smiled. "I think he also found a love for the mines too."

"Ay that he did." Bofur agreed with a smile when he saw little Vili still holding the piece of gold. "If you're not careful then he might end up with a pickaxe instead of a swo-"

"WATCH OUT!" A dwarf from above shouted and pieces of rock came tumbling down. Fili and Bofur looked to the sides and saw both sides of the tunnel collapsing. The ground shook and both dwarves fell to the ground while the others held on to their lifeline with everything they had. Vili started crying and Fili covered with his body. He coughed and looked up when everything stopped falling.

"Well that could have been-"

"Do not say it!" Fili snapped and groaned at Bofur. "Remember last time?"

He picked up Vili and tried to hush the screaming baby as he helped his friend up.

"Everyone alright?!" Bofur called to his fellow miners. They heard a couple of shouts and grunts but everyone was fine beside a couple of scratches maybe. They were trapped. Two stonewalls had covered the exits and there was no way out. "We're stuck…"

**XxX**

"Heya Dis." Ella smiled when she walked into Kili's, George's and Dis's chambers. Their chamber were larger then hers. They had a kitchen, living room, separated bedrooms and a bathroom. It was like a little home.

"Good afternoon, Ella." Dis said with a smile on her face. "Where is that grandson of mine? You never go anywhere without him."

"Fili decided to spend some time with him." She said taking a cookie from the plate Dis had handed her as she sat down on the couch. "He's been working a lot since we came back so he took Vili with him. Said something about wanting to show Vili the kingdom. He decided to take Vili with to the mines."

"It will be very good for them both." Dis said taking a seat across Ella and sipping from her tea. "It's very important for a baby to be with his father at a young age. Dwarflings are very sensitive to that sort of things. When Fili was a dwarfling, we literally had to pull Fili off of my husbands neck everytimw he went to work."

"They were that close, huh?"

"They were." Dis sighed. "If it wasn't for Kili then I don't think Fili would have turned out the way he is. He didn't speak for months when the found Vili's body out side the mines, but when Kili was born he started to turn back into the boy I remembered."

"I sort of had the same thing when my parents split up." Ella said. "I was uncontrollable. I didn't want to do anything. I couldn't eat, couldn't sleep, I was angry and confused. It only got worse when my dad started to date Sandra, George's mom. Jim and I did everything we could think of to get her out of the house but she didn't give in. Eventually we got used to her, and my father and her got married, but when Sandra got pregnant all hell broke loose again. I though that the baby was going to be a substitute for my younger brothers who lived at my mom's but when I saw George for the first time I melted and swore to always to protect him. Then I did the total opposite and we woke up in Middle Earth."

"Please don't tell me you still blame yourself for that." The older woman whined. "It wasn't your fault."

"I should have been more careful!" The younger snapped back. "I was supposed to take care of him!"

"And you did." Dis said calm. "You kept him in one piece during the quest and that tiny scar on his face is nothing compared to the scars on your back. As far as I can tell, George couldn't be any happier. He's been TRACKING MUD THROUGH THE ROOM EVER SINCE HE MOVED IN!" She said a little louder when she saw George sneaking in through the door in the corner of her eyes.

The little boy froze where he stood. He was covered in mud from playing around in the forest. He hung his head and sighed. He never got away from Dis, not even in his dreams.

"I KNOW YOU'RE THERE TOO KILI!"

The dark haired dwarf came shuffling in with his eyes staring at the floor. Even the young prince was covered in mud from head to toe. Ella shook her head in amusement and giggled. They both looked so guilty and innocent at the same time.

Dis was about to scold them both but Gloin crashed through the door. He gave the boys a strange look but his eyes quickly shot at the two females on the couch.

"A part of the mines collapsed." He said worried. "Fili and Bofur are stuck along with other dwarves-"

It was all Dis and Ella needed before rushing out the door with Kili and George on their heels.

**I'm only writing because I'm having a hard time writing 'Tale of Friendship' (Another writers block) *sigh*… I think I've falling in love with this story again :3 Don't worry, the next update will be soon enough! Let me know what you think!  
You know what to do (Incase you don't; Favorite, Follow, Comment or send me a Private Message) ;3**

**Love y'all!**  
**XxX KneelingAngel**


	9. Stuck (Part II)

"Fili!" Ella said as she rushed through the mines. "Fili!" She shouted when she saw the collapsed wall.

"Where is Thorin?" Dis asked and hurried her way to Balin, who stood in front of the collapsed wall. "What happened?"

"We don't know." The old dwarf answered. "They probably hit a weak spot in the wall and stones came crashing down. So far we know that fifteen dwarves are trapped inside. Thorin is checking the other side of the tunnel."

"Please don't tell me that Fili still had Vili." Ella said with a worried voice. Balin's look told her enough. "We-we have to get them…" Suddenly she had a very hard time breathing. "We-we can't just leave them. They need to get out now!"

"Ella, keep breathing lass." Gloin said.

"How do we plan to get them out?" Dis asked with a hint of worry in her voice too. "There has to be a plan, right?"

"So far no." Thorin came walking up behind them. "It has never happened this bad before. Not even before the dragon. There is no way out for them, they are stuck until we think of a way out."

**XxX**

"There is no way out, your majesty." A dwarf said when he climbed down. "Everything is covered in rock even the air supply. We can try to dig through the walls but it is too risky. If we touch one wrong stone it could fall on us or it could make everything worse. I dare not say how much air we have left."

"Could have been worse, huh?" Fili said and turned to Bofur who was holding Vili. The little boy had stopped crying but was still whimpering a little. "We need to find a way to communicate with Thorin and the others. I will not risk our lives with digging but if we don't get out of here fast I don't believe we have another option. Isn't there an old method or something?"

"Nothing I can think about." Bofur said. "I have never seen a collision this bad before… I've been stuck before but never like this."

**XxX**

"I hate it when he's right." Ella mumbled as she was pacing up and down the balcony outside of her chambers. "Why did you have to say it? Why did he have to be right this time? 'It's going to be a long day'." She moved the bangs from her eyes and played with the green stripe in her hair until she would think of something. "Oh come on! Think, think, think…"

It was after a couple of hours of thinking that Ella stumbled over her own feet. "How could I have been so stupid?!" She told herself. "How could I forget that?! 2010, stupid me!"

Ella rushed out the room and down the stairs. "They really need to start thinking about elevators…" She huffed when she had sprinted down the first couple of stairs. "I'm a mother I can't do this anymore… I'm getting to old for this… Where do dwarves get the energy from?!"

Finally reaching the lower level of the mines, Ella quickly caught her breath and ran up to the others. The rest of the company had heard the news to and were standing by the wall. The families of the trapped dwarves were there to but they were standing more in the distance, thank goodness, Ella hated crowded places.

"I got an idea!" Ella beamed. "Though I don't see how I could work over here…" she trailed off, finally remembering they were in Middle Earth without electricity.

"What is it?" Balin asked.

"Well in 2010 there was this mining accident in Chili- Don't ask me where it is!" She said when Kili opened his mouth. "There were thirty-three men trapped in the mine and they created a sort of elevator, tube kind of thingy, to get them out. Only they had drills and cables and wires and electricity and a hundred other things we doing have."

"We have to try." Oin said joining the conversation. "The dwarves will be fine but it's Vili that I'm worried about."

"How did this thing work?" Kili asked. "How long were those men trapped in the mines of Curry?"

"It was Chili." Ella corrected. "Ori do you still walk around with paper and pen?"

The dwarf stepped forward and pulled everything out of his knitted sweater. He handed it to Ella and she started to draw.

"How do you know all this stuff?" Nori asked.

"I used to study architecture back home." The girl started as she continued her sketching. "They wanted us to do a research and write an assay on structures of buildings. I thought a mine was a building itself only under ground so I chose Copiapó. But those men were stuck, for like sixty-five days. We don't have that long…" she trailed of and felt tears coming up. Ella shook her head and finished the drawing. "Think we can build something like this?"

"We need to try." Thorin said. "It's the best we have."

"Yeah well there is only on problem." She added. "We need to dig sideways and not from above. We could use the theory but we need something completely different."

**XxX**

Fili was impatiently pacing up and down. You could see the tracks in the dust and probably in the stone beneath it. Bofur was trying to calm the prince down while he kept rocking Vili who had fallen asleep. Everyone knew that the baby would start crying once he was awake.

"Fili, pacing around is not going to do us any good." Bofur said. "Now sit down and rest. There is nothing we can do. I'm sure the others are working on some sort of plan."

"How long would that plan take?" A dwarf grumbled. "We have been stuck here for hours. If they wanted us out then we would have been out the minute we were trapped!"

"Shut your face, Grimm." The hatted dwarf growled softly and stood up. "There has never been a fall like this. They can't just move the stones without killing someone, and you know it."

"The princess could have moved the stones with a snap of her fingers." Grimm growled and Fili fisted his hands at the sound of Ella's title. "If she did it in the Battle of Five Armies then she can damn well do it now! I'm starting to think she is nothing but a-"

"Watch your tongue dwarf." Fili said with a deadly tone. He's eyes were dark and he had to force himself not to break the dwarf's nose. "Chose your next words carefully for I will have your tongue cut out for insulting the princess. Stone is not earth and impossible for her to move, if you must know. I agree with master Bofur, shut it!"

"I'm sorry your highness." Grimm's voice was filled with sarcasm. "But down here you are no different from us."

"Now you are just giving me a reason to break your neck." Fili snapped. His eyes never left the dwarf in front of him. "They WILL find a plan and they WILL get us out of here, though I wouldn't mind if you stayed down here. You say one word I don't like and I will use your face as a pickaxe to dig our way out of here, do I make myself clear?"

Grimm suddenly was very quiet and Bofur placed a hand on the prince's shoulder, calming him down. Fili turned around and his look softened when he looked at the little child in Bofur's arms. He grabbed the baby and dropped himself on a piece or rock with a loud sigh as Bofur kept grumbling with Grimm.

He softly ran his hand through Vili's dirty curls and leaned back against the wall. Suddenly a couple of coughs came from the boy and he started to cry. Fili thought of something Ella used to do when Vili started to cry so he pushed the tip of his pinky in Vili's mouth and the baby stopped crying sucking on the digit instead.

"That looks really weird." Bofur said with a smile.

"It feels weird." Fili said looking up. "Ella does it every now and then but it works. She says it gives the same effect as a pacifier and she's bloody right too!"

**XxX**

Dis and Ella had changed from their dresses into tunics and leather trousers. There was no way that they were just going to sit back no matter how much everyone protested. They had finally found a plan though it wasn't completely 'safe'.

They would dig in the upper right corner and dig there way down but one wrong move and everything would stumble down. They had nothing to stabilize it with. It would kill the dwarves on the other side if anything went wrong.

**XxX**

The dwarves were sitting in a circle sharing stories about their family or battles. Bofur had decided to tell the story about the time three trolls captured them during the quest. There were two youngsters among them; they were a little younger then Kili, about seventy-five or so. It was in the middle of the story that a couple of small rocks stumbled down.

"Hello?" A familiar voice called. "Anybody home?"

"George!?" Fili asked.

"George!" Bofur beamed. "What are you doing lad?"

"Getting you lot out." George said from the other side of the small hole. "You guys are in for a whole lot of trouble. Mother has already prepared a mouth full for you. Ella too by the way just in case you're wondering."

"Maybe we should just stay here." Bofur mumbled so that only Fili could hear him.

"George, I need you guys to keep digging." Fili said. "How big is the hole?"

"My hand fits through."

"Alright keep doing what you do." He said. "Vili needs to get out of here. We can take care of ourselves a little longer then him."

"Alright, we're working on it!"

It went slow. George was the only one light enough to stand on the wall. He had to dig with a knife since pickaxes added too much weight. After another hour the hole was finally big enough for Vili to fit through. Fili handed the baby to one of the dwarves that climbed up with his lifeline.

"Ready lad?" The dwarf asked George.

"Ready as I'll ever be."

"Alright here he comes." The dwarf said and gently started to push Vili through the hole.

George could reach Vili's baby tunic and pulled without hurting the baby too much. Vili started to scream when he was in the tight space. The stone scratched his small arms and face.

When Ella heard her baby scream her heart raced. She didn't know if that was a good or bad sign.

George pulled but when Vili was half way out he got stuck.

"Fuck." George whispered. Vili was tensing too much. "Shhh… It's okay, Vili… It's okay…" He said trying to calm the baby. "We are going to get you out of there, you just need to relax… Come on, baby boy… It's going to be all right… We will get you back to your mommy…" Vili wasn't calming down and George panicked. "Elly help! I don't know what to do!"

Ella bit her lip as she tried not to panic. She knew she couldn't climb up so she had to give instructions.

"Sing him a song!" It was the first thing that jumped in her head.

"But I don't know any songs!" George shouted back, still half holding the baby with tears of panic in his eyes.

"Yes you do!" Ella shouted back. "Just don't sing Hard Rock Hallelujah! Try a lullaby or something!"

"But-but Ella!"

"Sing the one I used to sing to you when you were a baby!"

"Please." George begged. "I-I can't do it…"

"Yes, you can George." Fili's voice came from the other side of the wall. "You fought orcs and goblins, this should be a piece of cake! You're his uncle, you can do this."

George thought about the words and took a deep breath. He was scared and Vili's screams didn't make it any better. But Fili was right if he had survived the battle then he could also do this.

"Hush-a-bye don't you cry,  
Go to sleepy my little baby,  
When you wake,  
you shall have,  
All the pretty little horses.  
Blacks and bays Dapples and grays  
Coach and six white horses"

Vili's screams turned into soft cries and he started to relax a little. George pulled again while he kept on singing.

"Way down yonder,  
in the meadow,  
poor little baby crying mama,  
birds and the butterflies,  
round his eyes,  
poor little baby crying mama.  
Hush-a-bye don't you cry,  
Go to sleepy my little baby…"  
George sighed and rocked Vili in his arms as he hung down his lifeline. He looked at his nephews face. The tip of his nose was scratched and a little bloody as was his forehead on one side and one of his cheeks.

Kili carefully lowered them and Dis, Ella, and Oin came rushing over. George immediately handed Vili to his sister and Ella held them both close to her. Dis eventually picked up George and placed him on her hip, even though he was a little too old, but she didn't care. The boy was practically her third son.

"Let me have a look at him." Oin said and reached for Vili. Ella handed him the baby while the doctor took him to the healing chambers.  
"You should go with him." Dis said but Ella shook her head.  
"Fili is still in there and I will not leave until he is out of there too."  
"Let's get to work then." She said and placed George on the ground before giving him a kiss on the head.

**XxX**

"Let's get to work, lads." Bofur said and everybody picked up their pickaxes. "They could use all the help they can get. Your majesty…" He handed Fili a pickaxe.  
Fili smiled and grabbed it before swinging it over his shoulder. Bofur clapped a hand on his shoulder and smiled. "Let's see if you got your Da's strength."

It became extremely hot between the two walls as the dwarves worked. Eventually everybody was working shirtless.  
"I'll bet that our princess wouldn't mind seeing you like this." Bofur playfully shoved Fili and returned to his digging. "Working hard, sweating. Pure muscle and strength."  
"Funny." Fili snorted and shoved Bofur back. "I'm taken but I'll bet that you have all the lasses falling at your feet. Toymaker, warrior, miner… That is hard to compete against even as a prince."  
A couple of small stones rolled down the wall. Everybody stopped what they were doing and took a couple of steps back. They looked up.

The hole they had pushed Vili through was bigger and Kili was trying to wiggle himself through. Finally his head popped through and he pulled on arm free to and pushed the loose strands of hair from his face.  
"Now I know why Vili screamed." He smiled. "Do you know how tight it is in here? I'm glad I'm not claustrophobic. Though I think Vili might have a problem with that when he's older."  
"Kili!" Fili beamed when he saw his brother. "Man, I never thought I'd be this happy to see you since I woke from my death bed… What I Mahal's name do you think you're doing?"  
"What does it look like?" The dark haired brother asked. "I'm saving MY ass. Mother and Ella are starting to get all… Female. I need you to get back if that is possible."  
"Alright." Fili chuckled. He could already picture is mother and wife acting, well, like themselves. "Get the others out first. I bet that they have a family to get back to too."

"Let's just hope everyone fits." Kili wiggled his way back through the hall and the first couple of dwarves followed after him. They youngest two, Falix and Davix, went first. After that the old man, Bradni, who had helped to get Vili out and after him was everyone else.

Bofur was before Fili and Fili was last. He wiggled his way through the hole but he only had one problem. He was a little broader then his little brother which ended with getting him stuck.  
"Uhm… Guys!" He called. "Little help!"  
Ella giggled at the bottom of the wall when she heard Fili yelp.  
"Think you can save him again?" Dwalin asked and tried a rope around her waist without warning. Ella just smiled and climbed up the wall. She took a peak in the hole and met Fili's dirty face though his blue eyes were still as bright as ever.  
"That's what you get for getting our son into trouble." Ella smiled. "And for being right." She added. "Please don't be right again."  
"I'll try not to." He groaned and wiggled a little more. "But can we talk about this later? I don't know if you have noticed but I'm a little stuck."  
"Oh, I've noticed." She smirked.  
"Aren't you going to help me?"  
"I actually like seeing you like this." Ella said. "Maybe I should just leave you like this and enjoy my view."  
"Maybe you should help me out and I will make it up to you tonight." Fili said looking up.  
"Add a breakfast in bed and we have a deal."  
"Fair enough." He sighed and Ella crawled in a little. She managed to get her hand under his arm and pulled him free with help of Fili's wiggling.

"Why did you have to be stuck without me?" Ella asked once they were both of the ground again and she had a good look at him. "You working in the mines with out a shirt is a missed dream."  
"Deal with it." Fili chuckled and kissed her hand. "I'm not planning on doing that again."  
She snapped her fingers. "Shoot."

**Let me know what you think (as always) :3  
XxX KneelingAngel**


	10. Stop Worrying

"You're supposed to be in bed, you know."

Ella turned around and saw Dwalin standing behind her.

"Not tired." She mumbled and turned back to the crib where Vili was sleeping.

The baby had gotten too much dust in his lungs and had been coughing ever since he started to get fresh air. Even Fili had trouble breathing when he reached the healing chambers for a check up. Oin had instructed him and the other dwarves of the accident to stay in the healing chambers at least for a night.

Ella ran her hand through her hair and left out a long sigh.

"You alright, lass?" Dwalin asked.

"M'fine." She lies and the bald dwarf could hear the tears in her voice. He didn't really know what to do but walked a little closer to her. He stood next to her and just looked at her. Dwalin could see the girl shaking as she tried not to cry. He reached out his hand and waited for her to take it.

"Let's get you back to your chambers."

"No, I don't want to." Ella sounded more like a stubborn little child but she didn't care. "There is nothing you can do that'll make me! Please Dwalin…" A tear rolled down her face and her voice thickened. "I really don't want to go... Please, let me stay."

"Fili said you might say that." Dwalin smiled and still held out his hand. "I have been ordered by several people to get you out of here and back to your room."

When Ella looked up at him and he could see the guilt and pain in her eyes. The large dwarf sighed and took a seat next to her. "I know what you are thinking."

"Do you now?" Ella asked and wiped her nose with the back of her hand.

"Aye." Dwalin nodded. "I've known you longer then today. I know that look. You're blaming yourself again, lass."

"Damn your good." She let out a small sobbing laugh. "But what do you expect me to do?"

"I expect you to listen to your husband and respect his demands and go to bed and stop worrying." He smiled. "If not for yourself then for me. Fili was pretty clear on what he would do to me if I wouldn't succeed. He's almost as scary as you are when you don't get what you want."

"You're really not going to let me stay here, are you?"

"No, not even if I have to find another dragon to chase you out of here." Dwalin said which caused Ella to smile a little. "There you go!" He beamed. "Now let's get you to your room and let the little one have some rest, aye?"

**XxX**

"Ella, wake up." Somebody whispered and shook her shoulder. "Ella, come on."

Ella just groaned and turned around.

"Elly, you have to get up." There was only one person that called her that. "Elly!" George whined when she lifted the covers over her head.

"_Go away."_ Ella mumbled from under them. _"It's to fucking early! Wake me is there is an emergency."_ Her body curled into a ball when someone pulled off her blanket. Opening her eyes, Ella saw Kili and George leaning over her with the same stupid smirk. She rolled her eyes and pulled a pillow over her head which disappeared not two seconds later. "Go away…" She growled annoyed. "God, I can't believe that Dis actually knows how to live with goblins like you two. Get out of my room!"

"Sorry." George smiled.

"We can't." Kili continued with a smirk. "Prince's orders."

Ella pushed their faces away and sat up before grabbing the fur covers from Kili again. "Tell Fili that if he wants something that he can come and get it in a couple of hours… It's to fucking early! Now do me a favor and go back to bed."

Snuggling back into the covers she wanted to fall back asleep but it was just impossible when two pare of eyes keep staring at you.

"What do you want?" She finally gave up.

"To go for a ride." George smiled. "Fili asked us to keep you busy so you wouldn't worry about him and Vili."

"The ponies are already waiting for us." Kili said and opened the closet doors. He pulled out a tunic, legging and a corset and shoved them in her arms. "Get dressed or the hunt will be over before it begins."

"Hunt?"

"Yes, hunt." He smiled. "Now get dressed."

"But-"

"Get dressed."

"Fine." Ella growled. "Out!"

"Meet us by the stables in fifteen minutes." George smiled and walked out behind Kili.

**XxX**

"I can't believe that I agreed to this." Ella said as they rode.

"Trust me, you'll love it." George said smiling on his pony, Bjorn. "And it's a long time since we did anything together. I kind of miss hanging out with you. You're much more fun then Kili."

"Hey!"

"Just joking." George laughed.

"Don't do that." Kili imitated Ella's worried voice. "It's not funny, you are not allowed to tease me like that. I am the future queen of Erebor!"

"Funny." Ella snorted but couldn't hold her smile back. "You two are terrible."

"We're the Terrible Two!" George and Kili laughed together and they high fived each other.

"What are you two up to?" She caught the glimpse of mischief in the guys' eyes and she knew it couldn't be anything good. "Guys? We're not going hunting are we?"

"No, we're not." Kili smiled.

"But you are!" George laughed and the two guys rode off on their ponies. "Come and catch us!"

"That's not fair!" She laughed and raced after them. "Get back here, you two cheaters! I'll get you for this!"

The three of them laughed as they raced up to each other. They raced through the forest and jumped over logs and duck under braches. They pushed the ponies to go as fast as they could. Ella started to get closer to the two guys and suddenly two branches grabbed them. With a proud smile she jumped from her horse, Bailey, and walked up to the two troublemakers who were wiggling where they were.

"This hunt is fun." Ella smiled. "Now do tell, what I should do with my catch."

"You cheated." Kili said. "You used your powers. That's against the rules!"

"What rules?"

"Ha ha." He snorted. "Let us down."

"No, that would be to easy." She smiled. "George, any suggestions?"

"Skin us and eat us." George smiled. "Unless of course we still have those parasites, like Bilbo said when we were caught by the trolls."

Bilbo… They hadn't talked about him or mentioned him in a long time and Ella suddenly wondered how it was with their dear hobbit and burglar. She frowned and looked at her booted feet, not noticing what she was doing to Kili and her little brother.

"Ella…" Kili groaned. "Help…" The branches were tightening themselves around himself and the blond kid next to him. "Having a… Hard time… Breathing!"

"Hmm, what?" Ella shook her head and looked up. "Oh sorry!"

The branches loosened and the two fell to the ground with a soft thump. Ella ran to them and helped them up but regretted it immediately. George and Kili grabbed her and the three of them fell into the dirt and into the mud. Ella screamed when George tickled her and they wrestled in the mud. They had a mud fight, or war really, and laughed until the three of them were out of breath and covered from head to toe.

"And you two call yourself royalty." George said face-palming himself.

Kili and Ella gave each other a look and they launched themselves at the youngest. They both grabbed a hand full of mud and rubbed it in his face.

And so the little battle continued until their tummies rumbled. They called a truce and grabbed the food that Bombur had packed for them. They found a small pond and cleaned the worst of mud from their faces and clothes before they made a fire and ate their food, telling to each other stuff about everything and nothing.

**XxX**

"Guys, I don't know how to thank you." Ella smiled when they reached the mountain again at sun down. "I had an awesome time. You two are the best!"

"Well the adventure isn't over yet. " George smiled and Ella shot him a questioned look. "We still need to get inside without being seen by anyone. I don't think it's smart if anyone sees us, or rather you two, covered in dirt."

"And why only Kili and I?" She questioned. "You're more dirty then a pig's nose after it's search for food."

"Well I'm not royalty or married to the prince." He grinned and Kili just shook his head. "What?!"

"You're basically a prince too." The handsome dark haired dwarf smiled. "You just don't have any responsibilities yet. You're still a kid. Wait until you're in your thirties and start getting orders and stuff."

"Thirties?" Ella asked. "I'll have him babysit Vili in a couple of years… Nice try George."

"At least my babysitting skills will be better then yours." George joked as they started to walk up the stairs.

"What did she do?" Kili chuckled. "Tell me, I want to know!"

"She covered me in whipped cream and-"

"By accident!" Ella cut in. "I wasn't my fault that the bowl dropped! You were the one who wanted to make a cake."

"And you said you knew how." George laughed. "Anyways… She dropped the bowl by 'accident' and I was covered from head to with whipped cream and brownie dough."

"Thank you George for telling that story for the millionth time." Ella huffed and they finally reached the royal wing.

"You still make the best brownies though." Kili smiled which she returned. "They are better then George's."

"Hey!"

"You almost burned down the kitchen."

"Fair enough." George shrugged.

"Well, thanks again." Ella said when she reached her chamber. "We should to this again sometime."

"Definitely." The two guys said in union. "Goodnight Ella."

"Goodnight guys, I'll see you tomorrow." She said and opened the door. "Make sure your mother doesn't see you like that."

"We wont!" They said and gave her a hug before they walked away and Ella closed the door behind her.

She ran her hand through her dirty hair and took a deep breath. Ella smiled when she could hear a couple of splashes in the bathroom. She walked up and pushed the wooden door open just a little to reveal Fili sitting in the bathtub with Vili splashing his little arms in the water. She leaned in the doorway enjoying the sight.

"Ugh!" Vili squeaked and smiled when he saw his mother. Fili looked over his shoulder and chuckled.

"I don't want to know what Kili and George did to you." He chuckled. "You look like you rolled around in dirt and had a mud fight."

"Think there is enough room for one more in there?" Ella asked and smiled when Fili nodded.

"Always enough room for you, love." He smirked when Ella shred off her dirty clothes. Once she was seated in the tub Fili handed her Vili and Ella kissed her baby on the cheek, which caused the little one to slash more. Ella leaned back against Fili's chest and suddenly the water wasn't all that clear anymore.

"How are you feeling?" She asked when she could feel the light rumbled through his chest every time he breathed in. "Are you sure you don't need to stay another night in the healing chambers?"

"Not now that I have you in my arms again." Fili said and kissed her shoulder as he wrapped his arms around his wife's waist. "No, Oin gave me some kind of salve I need to put on my chest before I go to bed and Vili has a bottle with some kind of potion he needs to take in but he already had that before you came home."

"Good." Ella said as turned her head and placed a soft kiss on his lips. "You really had me worried there for a second."

"Hmm…" He said and kissed her again before placing his head on her shoulder. "Good thing I got Kili and George to keep you busy then."

"You have no idea." She smiled and placed Vili on her lap before putting some shampoo on her hands and in Vili's hair, which cause the baby to whimper a little. "None of that." Ella said to him with a frown. "You're just like your father."

**Sorry for the late update but I didn't know what to do with this chapter. I hope you still enjoyed it though :3 Please tell me what you want to read in the next chapter because I was actually thinking about skipping a couple of months (maybe two or three, don't worry baby Vili will still be baby Vili, unless of course you don't want me to skip ) :3**

**You know what to do!  
Until next time (which is soon, hopefully…)  
**

**XxX Kneeling Angel **


	11. Home Alone

"Wake up, my princess." Fili whispered and kissed Ella's shoulder. "You got a long journey ahead of you."

"No, I don't want to." She mumbled sleepy and turned around, pulling the fur covers with her. "Five more minutes."

He chuckled and snaked an arm around her waist before pulling her closer to his chest.

"You don't want to keep the master of Lake Town waiting."

"Screw him, I need my sleep." Ella said. "Go hug your brother or something and let me rest."

"Come on, up!" Fili poked her side, which made Ella kick his shin. "Ow! You are terrible."

"I know." She smiled and turned to face him. Fili moved his hand through her hair and cupped Ella's face before placing a soft kiss on her lips.

"Now who's the terrible one?"

"As long as it gets you out of bed." He said

"Hmm." Ella hummed as she kissed him again. "Keep going like this and I might call off the meeting."

"That doesn't sound like a bad idea right now." Fili whispered and crawled over her as he deepened the kiss. He moved her hands above her head and entwined their fingers. Fili kissed her jaw and down her neck, leaving marks that he knew she would complain about later. He kissed down her collarbone and she gasped when he bit down her skin.

"Every damn time!" Ella growled softly and Fili looked up at her.

"That's what you get for not getting out of bed." He chuckled and got off of her. "Now get dres-"

"What? You can't just start kissing me and leave in the middle of it!" She grabbed his shirt and pulled him back in bed but this time she sat on top of him. "I wasn't even half done with you yet."

"Ella…"

"That's my name." She smiled. "What is it, my love?"

"You're heavy. Get off of me… I need to get back to my duties." Fili said and tried to get out of his wife's grip. "And you still need to get to Lake Town."

"But I don't want to go." Ella whined and pulled his tunic. "I don't like the Mayor. He's fat and ugly and really rude. He's arrogant and a completely selfish bastard!"

"Dwalin and a bunch of guards are going with you."

"But I want you to go with me." She whined again. "And I don't want to leave Vili alone. He's six months! He can't survive without his mother!"

"It's only for a couple of days." Fili said and pushed himself up on his elbows. "Nothing will happen. I'm still here and Zyri said that she would watch him together with little Gimli when I'm working. Even Katalin offered help and my mother will keep an eye on him too. Everything will be alright, we might even have him talking before you return."

"Promise me you won't work late." Ella said.

"Promise."

"And that you will sing him a lullaby before he goes to bed."

"I will."

"And that-"

"Love, I know the list." Fili smiled and sat up, placing Ella on his lap. "Everything will be

fine." He placed a kiss on her lips and lingered there for a moment.

"Promise me everything will be fine?" Ella asked and played with one of his braids.

"I promi-"

"And don't take him down to the mines!"

"I cross my heart." Fili put his hand on his heart and kissed her again. "Now will you PLEASE go and pack your stuff? You're already late."

"Fine." Ella growled and moved from his lap before she got herself dressed. "But I still don't want to go."

"It's either to Lake Town or to those tree shaggers that I have to meet in a month." He said. "Those no good, three ton, perfect, little, elk loving, forest caring, tree shagging, bugger bugging elves. Did you know that Thranduil had a 'complaint' about the alliance? The bastard should be happy that we even thought about having and alliance with him!"

"I'd rather go with Thorin to Dain." Ella said.

"You hate Dain."

"No, no… I don't hate Dain." She said and pulled on her trousers and boots. "I just really, REALY don't like the dwarf but his kingdom has some really good beer. Lake Town's still tastes like fish!"

**XxX**

"Are you sure you can take care of him?" Ella asked and pulled her tunic nervously as Dwalin placed her bag on her pony. She was leaving and she didn't like it for one bit.

"Love, we'll be fine." Fili answered and held Vili in his arm. "I already told you that this morning."

"Just checking."

"There truly is nothing to worry about." He stepped closer and pulled his wife's hand from her shirt and held it in his own. "Vili, tell your mother who's right."

"Bah!"

"You see." Fili smiled. "If Vili agrees then it has to be true."

Ella stroked her hand through Vili's dark curls before taking him from Fili. "Look after your father, little one. He always finds away into mischief with your uncles. Be a good baby boy and take good care of your grandma. Listen to Zyri and Katalin and make sure Thorin doesn't kill anyone of the company while I'm gone, alright?"

"Bla bla!" Vili tightened his grip in his mother's coat and started blowing raspberries.

"Time to go, princess." Dwalin called from behind them. Ella gave her baby one last kiss on his chubby cheek and handed him back to Fili.

"Are you-" She was silenced by Fili when he placed a kiss on her lips.

"Stop. Worrying." He smiled and kissed her again.

"Fine." Ella sighed. "But don't forget to-"

"Give him his bottle and add vanilla if he doesn't want it, remember his stuffed dragon, rock him on his belly, sing a lullaby, no food at night and keep my knives out of his reach, don't work late and eat enough even the vegetables, make sure the mountain still stands when you get back." Fili finished for her. "We got it, we got it. Will you just go for Mahal's sake? We're men but we're not that helpless, are we Vili?"

Vili just looked up and smiled his drooling baby smile.

Ella gave Fili one last long kiss and walked up to Dwalin who helped her up on her pony.

"Say ByeBye, mama." Fili told Vili and waved his little hand for him. "Bye mommy."

**XxX**

"Stop looking back, lass." Dwalin whined when Ella looked over her shoulder for the tenth time in fifteen minutes. "The mountain and its people are not going to disappear if you don't look."

"I'd like to see you worry when you would have to leave your son alone for four whole days." Ella said. "Vili has been reaching for Fili's knives since he could stretch his arms properly. Do you know how dangerous those things are?!"

"You carry them too."

"Yes, but that's different." She argued. "I'm not a little dwarfling."

"Your twenty-one." Dwalin smiled. "You ARE a dwarfling."

"Don't make me shove my boot in you face, Captain." Ella said half serious and shoved her pony against Dwalin's.

**XxX**

"Come on, Vili." Fili said and picked the baby up from the floor. "We are not going to stay inside when the sun is shining and with your mommy gone. We still have two hole days so we can do what ever we want. We're men! We don't need a woman to take care of us! Wouldn't you agree?"

"Ugh!" Vili squeaked and fisted his little hand in the front of Fili's tunic as he drooled a little.

"Let's go meet your uncles and grandfather, aye?"

"Bah!"

"I'll take that as a yes." Fili said and kissed his son's head. Vili squeaked again as Fili grabbed the bag with baby stuff and head out the door.

**XxX**

Thorin was leaning back against a tree with Vili between his legs while Fili, Kili and George were having a mini grass battle. Vili looked at his father and then to the ground. His tiny finger pulled at the grass and he 'threw' it against Thorin's knee.

"UH!" He squeaked with a happy smile on his little face and did it again. Vili turned his head to Thorin but lost his balance and felt in the grass on his back, which made him giggled even more.

"You are becoming more and more like your old da, you know that?" Thorin smiled and picked up the little baby and bounced him on his lap.

"Oy!" Fili shouted. "I am not old! Vili tell him who's right."

"Bla bla!"

"You see!"

"I'm not sure 'bla bla' counts as dada, Fili." Thorin said and threw a rock at his nephew.

"Oy!" Kili shouted when the rock almost hit him instead. "Maybe you're the one who is getting old. Do I see another grey hair coming through?"

"I get those from you three!" Thorin joked. "Wait until you get your own."

The three guys looked at each other and Thorin saw the mischievous spark rising in their eyes. The sprinted towards him, ready to attack him with grass. Before he could do anything he was covered in green, much to his dislike.

_And they are my heirs? _Thorin thought and grumbled softly before removing the grass and leaves. "Do me a favor little one, be more like your mother… No, wait! Forget I said that. Your mama is even worse then your dada."

"Dada." The baby whispered, trying out the sound. "Dada!" He squeaked and lifted his tiny hands.

"Your mother still might be-" Thorin froze when the baby's voice finally reached him. "Say it again!" His eyes were wide and locked themselves onto Vili's. "Come on, little one… Say it again. Say dada."

"Daa… Daa." Vili said and tilted his head to the side. "Daaa-daaa."

"Fili!" Thorin shouted with a hint of panic in his voice.

Fili came running up as fast as he could, thinking that something was wrong. "What is it?!" He asked. "What happened? Is something wrong with Vili? Vili, what's wrong?!"

"Listen!" Thorin ordered and suddenly there was dead silence.

"Daa… da." Vili said softly. "Da da." He whispered. "Dada." He kept repeating and Fili's breath had left him. He was frozen. He couldn't react.

"Dada?" Vili looked up at his father with big blue eyes. The baby didn't understand what he had done wrong and started to whimper a little. Fili snapped back to reality when his son started to cry. He picked him up and swung his around before tossing him in the air.

"He said it! He said it!" Fili beamed and held Vili against his chest. "Did you hear him?! He said it! He said- We have to tell your mother! But you said it! He said dada! Our little lion can talk! He talked! Say it again."

"Dada." Vili whispered softly which only Fili heard as the baby's hands tightened around on of his father's braids. "Dada!"

"Did you hear him?! He said it again!" Fili smiled and jumped in the air. "He said it! He really said it!"

Vili started to wiggle in his father's arms when Fili didn't but him back down. "Daaaa!"

**Please let me know what you thought of it!  
Sorry for the short chapter though... Forgive me?**

**XxX KneelingAngel**


	12. Lost

"We're dead." George said. "We are SO dead! Ella is going to kill us, if not Ella then Ma and if not Ma then Fili and if not Fili then Thorin and if not him then the company! We're dead no matter what!"

"No, we're not." Kili said. "Why would you think that?"

"You lost the baby!" George hissed.

"Wha-what? Of course not!" Kili defended. "We-we're playing hid and seek and he is just VERY good at hiding."

"In other words: You lost him." George crossed his arms over his chest. "I was only gone for a second. He just figured out how the crawl! I can't believe that you-"

"Kili!" Dwalin came walking up. "Come along, lad, you are needed in the council chambers." He grabbed him by the shoulder and started to drag him away. "Those grumpy old dwarves won't shut up. You need to help your brother stay awake… George, get ready for you sparring lessons. I'll be there in a minute."

"Yes, mister Dwalin." George said and gave Kili a worried look before he turned around the corner. "Shit. We're dead…"

**XxX**

"Watch your foot work!" Dwalin said as he swung his ax at the blond boy in front of him. George quickly dodged the hit and hurried to finish his training. He didn't know if Vili had been found yet and was worried sick. Fili and Ella had to leave for that counseling thing. They had said something about too many complaints and Kili and George had begged them to let them watch over the baby. Never again.

George swung his sword one final time and disabled Dwalin before he sprinted off, dropping his sword on the way.

"Vili." George whispered when he tip-toed down the hall. "Vili, come on boy. Where are you? Ella is going to kill me if you don't-! "

"Kill you for what?" Lulla, one of Bombur's daughters asked. She was the same age as George, long red hair with a single braid on the side. She had green eyes and freckles all over her nose.

"Nothing." He said quickly.

Lulla didn't believe him and crossed her small arms over her chest. George hated that look on his playmate's face, she looked a lot like her mother and he started to feel uncomfortable.

"Well… Hehe." He scratched the back of his head. "There might be a chance that… Er- that we, sort of… Lost t-the baby."

"You lost Vili?!"

"Shhhh!" George hissed and covered Lulla's mouth with his hand. "Yes we lost him but-but… Shut up!"

"How can you loose a baby?" She hissed and pushed his hand away. "He is a BABY!"

"I know he's a baby." He snapped. "That's why I am looking for him, dumbass!"

"Goblin." Lulla stuck her tongue out.

"Orc."

"Hobbit."

"Warg!"

"Elf!"

"Are you going to help me find him or not?" George asked when he lost the battle of name-calling.

"Okay." Lulla said. "Where did you see him last?"

"I don't know." He shrugged. "Kili was the last one to see him-"

"Prince Kili lost the baby?!"

"SHHHH!" George hissed again. "All of Middle Earth doesn't need to know! Yes, Kili lost the baby! Now stop asking questions I already gave you the answer to and help me find Vili before anyone notices he's missing."

"Who's missing?" Dis came walking up.

"Momma." George gasped. "I um.. We uh-"

"My horse!" Lulla quickly said. "Uncle Bifor had carved me a new toy horse because the last one ended up in daddy's stew on accident. George offered me his help for the quest of the lost horse, right George?"

"Horse… Yeah!" He said and straightened his shirt. "We we're looking for her horse. The brown one… With the thingies… And paint and-OW!"

Lulla kicked George's leg. "Shut. Up." She said through clenched and kicked him again. "Don't make it too obvious."

"Alright?" Dis said. "Sweetie, are you sure you are fine?"

"Course!" George said and straightened his back. "We're just playing, right Lulla?"

"Yes." Lulla smiled at the raven-haired woman in front of them. "Just playing around."

"Well, why don't we go and have lunch and you two can continue your quest of the lost pony?" Dis said and put a hand of the children's heads before pushing them forward. "You must be starving."

"No, ma." George said and stopped where he stood but Dis pushed him further with a hand behind his back. "We-we're fine. I'm not hungry! Lulla?" The girl shook her head. "See mommy, we're fine."

"No playing around if you don't eat." Dis said and gave George a stern look. This wasn't the first time he tried to skip lunch.

"Oh… Fine!" George gave up and dragged Lulla to the kitchen as fast as he could.

**XxX**

"Done!" George and Lulla shouted and stormed out of the kitchen.

"George!" Dis called. "Aren't you forgetting something?"

"No." George said and popped his head through the door.

Dis didn't look amused and crossed her arms over her chest before giving the little boy her best mother look. "Your class with Balin? Please don't tell me you were planning on skipping it. You need to learn the law and your Khuzdul and the history of the mountain."

"But-but… Um- No. I mean- I didn't forget!"

"Get to class then."

George gave Lulla a look over his shoulder as he followed Dis to Balin's study. The red head just nodded and ran off to continue the search for the lost baby.

**XxX**

"Boys are stupid." Lulla mumbled to herself. "They can never do anything right! A little baby for Mahal's sake. I am never EVER going to let anyone watch over my babies-"

"You are not supposed to be thinking of that yet, lass."

"Uncle Bofur!" Lulla turned around in shock. "Hi."

"What are you up to now little one?"

"Nothing." She said maybe a little to quick. "It's just that… I lost my new horse?"

Bofur raised an eyebrow. He didn't believe his little niece for a second. He shook his head and sighed. The girl never knew how to keep herself out of trouble and the look in her eyes told him that. "I know you're lying. Now tell me what you are up to and I won't tell now one."

Lulla doubted for a second. "It's nothing bad." She lied. "I was just-" She heard a small squeal and saw Vili climbing up the stairs. "I got to go! It's nothing bad I swear!" And she bolted past her uncle. She ran up the stairs as she saw Vili disappear on the top. Once she was up she lost the baby again. "Mahal have mercy."

**XxX**

"What is with you today?" Balin asked George, when the boy turned on his chair again. "Will you just sit still for one holy second, please? You are even worse then your sister."

"Sorry Balin." George said. "Please continue."

Balin continued his story about Thrain the Old and how he found the Lonely Mountain. George slowly placed his head against the table he was sitting on and ticked his finger against it. He hoped Lulla had found Vili because he doubted that the council would take much longer. And since Ella was his sister he knew that she wouldn't be in the best of moods. Suddenly someone poked his side.

"What's wrong with you?" Jullo asked. Jullo was Lulla's twin brother. He was more of the books then his sister but George didn't mind. They were still the best of friend, he reminded him of his Tennessee friend Raphe. "George, wake up before Balin finishes his story. Is it really that boring?"

"It's not that." George whispered and looked at his buddy. "It just that Lulla is… Um- Well she is looking for V_hrpmgh_…"

"What?"

"We lost Vi_hrmgh._"

"What are you-?"

"We lost Vili, alright?!"

"No talking in class!" Balin snapped before returning to his story.

"Sorry Balin." Both the boys said in union.

"We need to get out of here." Jullo said.

"No shit, Sherlock." George hissed. "We need to find him before council ends or Ella will have my head! I don't want to die yet!"

"Don't panic, I'll figure something out." The red head thought for a second and then suddenly. "Master Balin?"

"What is it lad?"

"My sister is in trouble can I go and look for her for just a quick second?"

"If you promise to be back then you may go." Balin turned back to the board.

"What are you doing?" George hissed. "You can't just leave me here!"

"Too late." Jullo smirked and ran out the door. "Have fun!"

**XxX**

"Kili!" Fili hissed. "You were supposed to help keep me awake. Now I'm awake, so stop shuffling in your seat!"

"Sorry." Kili mumbled and tried to sit still. He managed until he started to pick his nails. It wasn't like he hadn't heard these complaints before. For some odd reason he was glad that he wasn't crown prince or king, he could only take in so many words.

"Kili stop doing that." Fili said again. "Mother will kill you if she sees- OW!"

Ella had kicked his leg from under the table. 'Shut up.' She mouthed and the brothers shut up. She rolled her eyes and sighed. Council was one of the downsides of being a princess and she hated it. Then she remembered something that could get her out of it.

"I have to go." Ella whispered as she leaned into Fili. "I have a baby I need to feed."

"You are just going to leave me here?" Fili whispered back. "That's just not fair. Please safe me from this hell of boredom."

"You had Dwalin drag in Kili to do that."

"You are not just leaving us here, are you?" Kili whispered as he joined the conversation. "This is unfair. But George still has the baby," at least he hoped so. "I'm sure the Vili doesn't need you yet or we would have heard his cries through out the mountain!"

"Shut up and listen." Thorin said and pointed his finger at the three young ones. "Not another word until we are done here, do I make myself clear?"

Fili and Kili nodded.

"Ella?" He asked in a warning tone and eventually she gave a small nod. "Good. Please do continue." He addressed the court.

Ella fought the urge to yawn and pinch her nose. Could this day get any longer?

**XxX**

"Lulla!" Jullo shouted when he saw his sister. "Did you find the baby yet?"

"N-no." She said. "Wow, hold up! What are you doing out of class? And how did you know about the baby?"

"George told me." He smiled. "I got out to help you since George couldn't."

"Ah, well… Thanks."

"Have you seen him yet?"

"I saw Vili climbing up the stairs about an hour ago but he disappeared." Lulla said. "It's like he has magic or something, I swear to Mahal!"

"Well, Lady Ella is an earthling so he should have some magic blood in him." Jullo said. "Come on, let's go find him before council ends and dinner is served. We'll find him and you can return the baby to your lover boy when he gets out of class."

"George is not my lover boy!" She snapped and hit the red head next to her in the head. "He my friend just as much as he is yours-!"

"Sure, sure, what ever you say buttercup." He waved in her face and dragged his sister through the halls of Erebor.

**XxX**

"Guys! Guys!" George ran to the twins, waving his arms as he went. "The council just ended! Or at least I saw Ella sneaking out!" He panicked. "Please tell me you found Vili!"

"Not really." Jullo said. "Lulla spotted him for a second but after that he was gone."

"Okay, okay." The blond breathed in and out trying to calm himself. "We just tell Ella that we fed him already and-"

"Vili gets breastfed." Lulla interrupted. "I don't see how you would be able to do that."

"You could have done it." He suggested and Jullo nodded in agreement. "I mean you're a girl right."

"Mahal, save me." She mumbled and faced-palmed herself. "I'm not a mother! Only babies can be breastfed by mothers, idiots!"

"How do you know that?" Jullo asked.

"Mommy told me." Lulla said and everybody hung their heads. There went their plan.

"Guess I have to tell her." George sighed after a few moments of silence. "Better to get it over with and get the royal guards to go and look for him. I'm dead no matter what. Thanks for helping me though." And with that he slouched to the royal wing as his friends watched him go.

The walk back seemed to last forever in Georges head. Ella had trusted him with one of her most precious of treasures and he had failed her. He was a horrible baby brother, or so he told himself as he walked with his head down.

George finally reached the royal chambers and he walked up to Ella's room. He stopped and closed his eyes before raising his hand for the knock and sighed. He knocked and waited for an answer.

"_It's open!" _His sister called softly from inside and he slowly opened the door.

George's eyes widened. Ella was putting Vili to bed for his afternoon nap.

"Hey baby boy." She smiled.

"Hi." He said and pushed his glasses up.

"Want to thank you for watching after Vili for me today." Ella said and picked George up. "I didn't mean to be gone for that long especially not when Kili joined us. I slipped out as soon as I could."

"N-no problem." George said, still stumped.

"George, are you alright?" She frowned. "You look a little funny. Are you sick?"

"No, no." He said quickly and pushed Ella's hand from his forehead. "I'm just glad Vili is sleeping."

"He was already sleeping when I came in. Only he was sleeping in my bed and not his crib."

"Sorry."

"Don't worry about it." Ella put her brother down and ruffled his hair before kissing his head. "You did good. I'm proud of you."

"Really?"

"Really." She smiled. "So how about we go and grab some dinner together?"

"Don't you need to get back to council?" George asked as he walked out with Ella.

"God, no!" She said dramatic. "Anything but there, please! I have had enough of complaining for today. But how did your day go? Vili didn't cause you any trouble did he?"

"Course not." He said and hugged his sister. "Nothing we couldn't have handled." He smiled.

**Sorry for the late update but I have had computer issues (damn computers!). I know a lot of you wanted to know Ella's reaction to Vili's first words but I didn't know how to write that (maybe next time) Hope you liked the chapter! Let me know what you thought!**

**XxX KneelinAngel**


	13. Sorry Note

**Hey people…**

Sorry this isn't an update :( I just wanted to inform you guys that I won't be updating anytime soon… I have my theory test for my drivers license (again) I didn't pass the first time and have to do it again 0.0

**I really want to pass this time so I am going to study a lot so I won't be able to write on this story. I'll start writing the next chapter after the 10****th**** of July because I have my test that day…  
**

**Please forgive me and wish me luck!  
(I could really use it.)**

XxX KneelingAngel


	14. An Old Enemy's Sick Game

"Dancing bears  
Painted wings  
Things I almost remember,

And a song someone sings  
Once upon a December

Someone holds me safe and warm,  
Horses prance through a silver storm,  
Figures dancing gracefully,  
Across my memory."

Fili walked in as Ella was trying to sing Vili to sleep. He could look at her standing like that forever. This was the way it was supposed to be. This was they way he wanted his family to look like.

Ella was humming to the melody and Fili could just hear her smiling as her back was turned to him. Vili had grown a lot in the small seven months but the baby hadn't started to teeth yet and it caused him to worry a little. His mother had always told him that dwarflings were supposed to start teething around four months.

Shaking the thought out of his head he listened to Ella finishing the lullaby.

"Someone holds me safe and warm,  
Horses prance through a silver storm,  
Figures dancing gracefully,  
Across my memory,

Far away, long ago  
Things I yearn to remember  
And a song someone sings  
Once upon a December

And a song someone sings  
Once upon a December."

She placed the sleeping baby in the crib and nuzzled him before kissing Vili on the head. "Goodnight, my little lion cub."

"I still don't know how you do that."

Ella spun around at Fili's voice. "Jesus, Fili!" She whispered and placed a hand on her heart. "Don't scare me like that! How long have you been standing there? I thought you had work to do."

"I do." He said and walked up to her giving her a soft kiss. "Just thought I should come and check up on you because it's going to get late again… Figured I deserved a small break and was actually wondering if you would like to go for a walk with me. I could use some fresh air."

"Sounds like a good plan." She smiled. "Just let me tell your mother that she needs to keep an eye out for Vili while were gone and we can go. I want someone to be here incase he wakes up."

**XxX**

"We should do this more often." Fili sighed happily as he had Ella in his arms and leaned back against a tree behind him. They were watching the evening sun disappear behind the mountain from a distance. There wasn't a cloud in the sky and birds were singing above them. I couldn't have been more peaceful.

"Too bad you have to leave tomorrow." Ella sighed. "Mirkwood is pretty far away… Couldn't the elves just come here? I mean they've been in the mountain before. What makes that time so different from this time? Dwarves got along with the Elves quite well since I last remember."

"They were drunk." Fili huffed. "There won't be any alcohol this time… Thorin should give that tree shagger a good smack in the head. If Thranduil even thinks about insulting the line of Durin then I am going to run him through."

"Speaking of running through." She smiled and looked up at him. "You still need to pick up your swords from the blacksmith before you leave tomorrow. I wanted to do that today but the living quarters aren't done yet and needed redesigning; we had been drawing new chambers and stuff all day. Oh, Kili needs to remember to pick up his arrows and George needs to remember his armor."

"Well be fine." He chuckled and kissed Ella's temple. "I don't thick those spiders are going to come after us this time. Thranduil knows were coming."

"I am so glad I wasn't there when that happened." Ella fake shivered. "Don't bring one home for Vili because I will kill it and then kick your ass. You should have seen him this morning; he was trying to catch a grasshopper. It was so cute! I really should have brought my camera with me."

"Do you miss your home?" Fili suddenly asked. "You've been here for about two years, don't you miss your family and friends? I don't hear you talking about them that often."

"I try not to think about it." She sighed leaned more against Fili's chest. "The more I think about it, the more I get homesick. I'm actually worried that George is starting to forget them because, well, he calls Dis mom and stuff- Not that I mind! I just don't want him to forget where he came from… I wish my dad could see Vili." Ella felt tears coming up and she tried to blink them away. "I wish that he could meet you. I wish my brother could meet you. You would get along so well…"

"What about that guy you were courting before me?" He asked. "What would he think?"

"Screw him!" She growled and turned around facing Fili. "From what I saw in my dreams he's fooling around with by best friend, MY best friend. He can go to hell for all I care… You're better anyways."

"But if you had to choose between here and there, what would you choose?" Fili asked. "If you got a chance to visit your home again, would you take it?"

"I don't know-"

"_Time to figure out then."_

Both Ella and Fili jumped up at the dark voice. Ella knew that voice. She hadn't heard it in years but she knew it. She looked at Fili with wide eyes. He had heard it to she could see it on his face.

"_Missed me?"_

Fili pulled Ella closer to his chest when twigs and branches started to encircle them. How he wished that he had his swords on him.

"_Isn't this sweet!" _The voice hissed. _"The knight in shining armor protecting the princess. Too bad it's not you who I want, prince. You couldn't have brought the baby? Guess this will HAVE TO DO!"_

The branches snapped around them and tightened painfully before they were dragged into darkness.

**XxX**

They landed on grass with a loud thump.

"Fucking hell!" Ella groaned. "Shit… Ow. Next time I see that bastard shadow I am going to kill him! WHERE IN THE WORLD ARE WE?!" She pushed herself in sitting position and rubbed her eyes. "Fili, you alright love? Fili? Fili!"

"Over here." Fili groaned and lifted his arm so Ella could see him. "I can't get up."

Ella was about to push herself up but froze. She didn't feel any height on her shoulders and hips. She looked down and jumped up with a scare. She wasn't wearing her favorite dark green dress anymore but a pair of dark blue hot pants, cargo tank top and knee high boots. Ella didn't think twice and moved here hand through her hair.

"You have got to be joking!" She growled when she felt that it was her short and messy hair that she used to have. Then she remembered Fili and hurried to him. "Oh my God." She gasped when she saw him.

"What?" Fili asked. "Mahal, what happened to you?! What are you wearing?!"

Ella could only stand with her eyes wide. Fili wore ripped skater jeans, a simple V-neck white t-shirt, red Nike Air Jordan's and a couple of bracelets. But that wasn't what Ella was so shocked about. Fili's hair wasn't braided but had dreadlocks pulled up in a ponytail, he had a nicely cut goatee without his braided mustache and he had a lip piercing.

"Fuck!" Ella hissed snapping out of her head and helped Fili up. "This is the worst shit we have ever been in!"

"Where in Durin's name are we?" Fili asked while he looked his wife up and down. "What happened?! We have got to find you some new clothes."

"There is no time for that!" She snapped. "We have got to get back home!"

"How do we get home without knowing where we are?!" He snapped back.

"I know where we are!" she snarled. "This is where I used to live before I had the car accident. I remember this park! WE'RE IN GODDAMN FRANKLIN! Okay, fighting isn't going to solve anything…"

"Then what do we-" Fili froze mid sentence when he moved his hand through his hair. "WHAT IN DURIN'S NAME?! MAHAL, WHAT IS THIS?!"

"Fili, calm down." Ella said and cupped his face trying to lower his heart rate. She could tell he was freaking out. "It's just clothes… This is what I would look like in my world. These-" she pointed at his clothes. "Are your clothes… I'm guessing this is what you would look like over here. We are in so much bullshit."

"Wh-what do we do?" Fili asked between breaths. "What are we doing here? How do we get home? What about Vili and Kili and George and everybody else? Who was that voice?!"

"Remember those shadows I used to talk about during the quest and the once that told me I was pregnant during the Battle? The once you thought were hallucinations and completely made up?" She asked and he could only nod. "They are real… They send us here and I don't know why, probably another sick game or something."

"Then what do we do?" He asked. "That was just one of the many questions. What are we supposed to do?!"

"I don't know." Ella whispered and looked down. "Maybe-Maybe we should go to my old house and find something out. I want to go home, I'm scared."

"Hey, hey." Fili said and pulled her into his arms. "It's alright, we'll find a way back home. I'm sorry for panicking… There is nothing you have done about this. We will find a way, I promise." He kissed her head. "At least we still have each other, right? And mother is keeping an eye on Vili. We'll be home before we know it."

"You're right." Ella sniffed and wiped with her thumb, forcing tears back. "Let's see if I remember the way back to the house… Maybe we can find something on the internet."

"The what?"

"Oh right." She giggled softly. "You don't know what that is. It's like- I don't really know how to explain it. Guess I just have to show you. Come on." Ella grabbed Fili's and started to lead him away as their hands entwined.

**XxX**

"What's that?" Fili asked as he pointed to the moving objects on the road they were supposed to cross. "Is it dangerous?"

"Depends on if you get hit by it." Ella giggled. "These are cars."

"Cars?" He repeated. "Like the thing you told me about in Rivendell? The thing that killed you or died in?"

"Yeah." She smiled. "We cross the road when that light-" She pointed at the traffic light. "-Turns green. You stand on the sidewalk if it's red… If you see one of these-" she pointed at the crosswalk. " I the street without a traffic light then you have to look to your left and your right and ONLY cross when there are no cars near you. But please don't go walking around with me? The last thing I want is to find you in a hospital."

The light turned green and they crossed the street. Fili looked around in curiosity as he let Ella lead the way. He didn't trust this place. He didn't like the cars or the weird looking people around him. He didn't trust for one bit.

They walked for about five minutes when Ella stopped in front of a house. It looked nice enough, in Fili's view. Green grass and path in the front yard, light brown walls, two levels, white front door and giant windows.

Fili jumped slightly when there was a bark from the house and Ella could help but to smile a little at that.

"Are you sure you wanted to meet my family?" She asked. "We can see if we can crash somewhere else if you don't want to."

"No, no." He said quickly. "It's just that I don't trust this place."

"You're not the only one." Ella sighed but grabbed Fili's hand again before dragging him to the front door."

**Heeeeeeyyyy! I'm back! Bad news though, I failed AGAIN! Stupid test so I have to make it again but I don't know when yet. Anyway… Here is another chapter! I had no clue about what I wanted to do so I ended up doing this. If you don't like it then I will send them back to Middle Earth and if you like it and have any suggestions then I would love to heard them :3**

Hope you enjoyed!

**XxX KneelingAngel **


	15. Meeting the Family

"Pebbles!" Ella squeaked when a light brown cocker spaniel crashed through the open door. Ella stumbled to the ground when the dog jumped her and started licking all over her face and jumping around. "Good girl, good girl." Ella laughed and pushed Pebbles off of her. "Fili, this is my dog Pebbles. Go say hi, Pebbles."

The dog lowered her head and jogged up to Fili, who had his arm stretched. Pebbles sniffed his hand, gave it a lick and snuggled into it before jumping back to Ella.

"Nice dog." He smiled but it quickly disappeared. "Love, are you sure you want to go in?" He asked as Ella stood still in front of the front door. "Ella?"

"I'm fine." She said. She was nervous, Fili could tell because she was picked the bottom of her tanktop. "It's just been a long time, that's all. What if they don't remember me?"

"We don't even know how long you have been gone in this world." He said and grabbed her hand before kissing it. "I'm sure that there is nothing to worry about but if your uncomfortable then I don't want you to do this."

"No, you're right." Ella sighed. "I don't even know for how long I have been gone-"

"_Just about an hour or two!" _Some one called from upstairs. _"I thought you were only going to pick up that new hunk of your at the bus stop… I don't want to know what you did instead."_

"Jim?" She asked as she stepped through the door, tears started to rise in her eyes. "Jimmy?!"

"The one and only." Her brother smiled from on top of the stairs. "Ell, are you alright?" He hurried down the stairs as he saw her teary eyes. "What's-"

Jim didn't get to finish his sentence when Ella swung her arms around his neck and legs around his waist, crushing him in a hug.

"Sorry about my little sis here." Jim said half choking and smiled at Fili. "She had a car accident a while back and het really emotional every time she's been away for too long. I'm Jim by the way." He stuck out his hand. "Call me Jimmy."

"Fili." Fili said with a smile and shook Jim's hand as Ella still hung onto him. "Guess I don't have to worry about you stealing her away from me then, ey?"

"She might steal me away instead." He laughed and tried to push Ella off of him. "Ella, let go or your boyfriend is going to get suspicious. Maybe you should think about taking therapy again."

"No thanks, I'm good." She said once she was on the floor again, wiping away her tears. "Where are the others?"

"Oh um… Dad is picking up the twins at the airport; he'll be back around fifteen minutes. Sandra is decorating the garden for the party together with grandpa. Grandma is in the kitchen and Haley is sleeping her afternoon nap. The rest of the family is on their way."

"Who's Haley?" Ella asked with a slight frown. George was still in Middle Earth so there was no need to be asking about him. He probably 'died' during the car crash.

"You're little sister, you silly goose." Jim laughed and playfully pushed her face away. "Oh that reminds me! I still have to change before Mickey and the guys come over… Talk to ya later. It was nice to meet you Fili."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" She said. "Who the hell is Mickey?!"

"You think you're the only one introducing someone new to the family?" He teased and einked. "Mickey is a girl when I was - you know – She was a intern who just had to fall for my charms."

"What charms?"

"Ha ha." He snorted. "Don't start that war with me because I can name a list of things you don't have."

"Oh, yeah?" Ella challenged. "Come on then, let's hear it!"

"A pair of brains and a nice set of tits."

"Why you little-" She growled and ran after her brother, who bolted up the stairs. "You'd better sleep with one eye open tonight, Jimbo! You're in for it now, you jackass!"

"Older brother?"

"Yep." Ella smiled. "Don't worry I've had worse insults. At least he's out of jail." She snorted. "Shoot, now we still don't know what day it is. Come on, there's a calendar in the kitchen."

Ella grabbed Fili's hand again and led him through the living area of the house. Of course she showed where everything was first. Hallway, bathroom, dining room, the living room and eventually the kitchen.

"Grandma!" Ella beamed with a smile.

"Oh hello, dear." The old woman smiled. "We we're starting to wonder where you ran of to. Get the cookies out of the oven for me, please, so I can finish the cake."

"Sure. Oh, grandma! I almost forgot. This is my boyfriend Fili." She smiled and pulled him into the kitchen. "Fili this is my grandma Beth… But just call her grandma; she doesn't like her name, go figure." She added in a mumbled. "Don't bow, just shake hands."

"Nice to meet you madam." Fili said and shook hands with the woman who was eyeing him suspiciously.

"Hmm." She hummed. "You better not be like that other guy or I will send the wolves after you." She threatened with a spoon. "What are you intentions with my granddaughter?"

"Grandma!"

"Shush, he needs to answers this and pray that I approve his answer."

"Ella, it's fine." Fili smiled. "Not to worry madam, I will protect Ella with my life. They would have to walk over my dead body to get her and I promise that I will protect her and love her and care for her the way she deserves. I will treat her like the princess I know she is."

"Well I have never…" Grandma breathed. "He's a keeper, Ella. Don't let that bitch of a friend get him too."

"Trust me, I won't." Ella said. "I'm not planning on having another car crash anytime soon."

"Good." The old woman smiled and put some whipped cream on Fili's nose. "Now get out of the kitchen so I can finish."

"Okay grandma." She said and giggled at Fili's face, as he tasted the whipped cream. "Oh, what's today's date?"

"Silly goose, fourth of July of course."

"Okay thanks… And the year?"

"2014. What is wrong with you?"

"Just checking if you're not getting Alzheimer." Ella quickly ducked for a flying spoon. "I'm going to help Sandra!"

"So?" Fili asked in the hallway.

"It's one and a half year since the accident." She sighed. "I have no idea what we're supposed to do."

"We'll figure it out." He wrapped his arms around her waist and pushed their foreheads together. "Let's just not worry for one day and we can figure out what to do tomorrow. Enjoy the moment with your family just for today. You haven't seen them in two years."

"You're right." Ella smiled a little and looked up. "I just keep thinking about the baby and George. I wish they could be here…"

"I know." Fili whispered and pulled her in for a tight hug. "They'll be fine."

"_No kissing in the hallway!" _

"Grandma!" Ella whined. "Hey, if it's one and a half year after the accident then that makes me twenty again!"

Fili chuckled and gave her a soft kiss on the lips. "What does that make me then? I don't think I can say that I'm eighty-four in your world."

"If anyone asks you about your age you just say you're…" She thought for a moment and looked him up and down. "Just say you're twenty-three. You look the part. Kissing you with that piercing is going to be something to get used to by the way."

"Maybe I should get one of these when we're home again." He chuckled. "I might know someone who would be able to do this."

"Don't even think about it." Ella smiled and kissed him again. "You don't look much like a prince with it."

"_What did I say about kissing in the hallway?!"_

"We're going!" She shouted to the kitchen. "Let's go meet Sandra and my grandpa."

**XxX**

"Hold this." Ella's grandpa shoved a whole lot of decorations in Fili's arm when the couple stepped outside. Ella couldn't hold her giggles. The only thing she couple see of Fili were his blue eyes. Some people just never change.

"Don't drop your hammer on his head, alright grandpa?"

"No, no." Grandpa said. "I won't drop dead. My grammar isn't bad enough to kill me."

Ella smiled and shook her head in amusement. Her grandpa must have forgotten to turn up his hearing device again. With a smile she walked up to Sandra, who was setting the table.

"Hey Sandra." She smiled. "I'm back, need any help?"

"That would be lovely." Sandra smiled back and handed Ella the plates. "Did you pick up that guy yet? What was his name again?"

"Fili's right there." Ella pointed at Fili helping her grandpa with putting up the decorations.

"Ooh… He looks nice." The blond woman beamed. "Better hope he's better then Dean."

"Oh, but he is." Ella said. "Grandma approved him with in a minute and I trust her judgment more then anybody else'. You have to meet him. Fili, can you come over here for a quick second?"

"Be right there, love." Fili said. "Just have to make sure that your grandpa doesn't fall down."

"Who are you calling a clown?" Grandpa growled softly. "Have you looked in the mirror?"

"Maybe you should turn up your hearing device!" Ella shouted.

"What?!" The old man shouted back. "Better think Bill Dice?! Is that some new architect project or something? You have to speak up, dear. My hearing isn't as it was since the war."

Ella pointed at her ear and her grandpa finally got the memo and turned on his hearing device. Fili finally managed to untangle himself out of the decorations and headed for the two women.

"Fili, at your service." He said as he shook hands with Sandra.

"Sandra, at yours?" She frowned a little. "Your parents must have been Tolkien fans, giving you such a name."

"They were." Ella answered for him. "Still are."

"_Honey, we're home!"_ Ella's dad shouted from inside. _"Boys, what did I tell you about running in the house?! Watch out for the dog! Don't run into grandma!"_

"ELLA!" The twins shouted and launched themselves at their big sister, sending the three of them to the ground. They landed with a loud thump and Ella couldn't help but hug them. She hadn't seen them since Halloween 2012, that was before she had the car crash.

"Mike, Theodore, get off of your sister." David, Ella's father, said in his fatherly tone. "Her hip and shoulder aren't healed a hundred percent yet."

"Dad, it's fine." Ella smiled as she pushed herself up, still hugging the twins. "They just missed me. I've been in worse pain." _I'll bet there is no worse pain then giving birth to a baby upside down or having someone cut into an infected wound without painkillers. _"Oh dad, this is Fili. Fili this is my dad David."

Ella watched nervously as Fili and her dad shook hands. Her dad didn't except people easily, especially not when it came down to his little girl… Or girls. Haley was going to have one hell of a ride with her first boyfriend. Ella would not want to be there.

"An honor to meet you, sir." Fili said.

"Got quite the handshake." David huffed. "I'm not sure if that is a good or a bad thing."

"I'll let you be the judge of that." Fili smiled. "I already got a pack of wolves on my tail if I ever break your daughter's heart so you may do whatever you want with me if that ever happens, which would be never."

"I'll keep your word." David huffed and turned to Ella. "Hey, baby girl."

"Hi daddy." Ella smiled and pushed the twins off of her to give her dad a hug. It took a lot of energy not to cry but she managed eventually. "So…" she said after clearing her throat. "If the rest of the family coming too?"

"They should be here soon." He said and kissed her head as the doorbell rang. "Speak of the Devil and demons. I'll get it. I'll keep my eye on you." He pointed to Fili and left to open the front door.

"Be happy he doesn't know about the quest." Ella whispered as she leaned into Fili's side.

"Trust me, I am." He whispered back. "I don't know who I fear more; Orcs or your father. Is your mother coming too?"

"No." She mumbled. "My parents divorce didn't go - you know - 'smooth' so they ended up sharing us on the holidays. The twins live with my mom and Jim and I live here. Well, I did and I think Jim just came out of jail. Just an small warning before my cousins and the others come crashing through the door; they tempt to curse a lot."

"Guess I'll figure out from who you got it."

"You don't want to know…"

**Hey people!  
Hope you like this chapter! The updates will start geting slow again be cause I have that test (third time) coming up again on the 29 but I'm going to start studying on Monday :3 Anyways... Who do you want to fall into the Ella's (our) ****world? I have a Poll somewhere in my Profile :3 other wise you can just add it in the reviews... Choices: Kili Thorin or Dwalin**


	16. Another One

**Want to quickly thank everyone for the 100+ reviews!**

"_Honey!" _David called from the hallways as the others till stood in the huge garden. _"George brought an extra visitor!"_

"George is here?" Ella's eyes widened and looked at Fili who shared the exact same look. "What the hell is George doing here?!" She hissed. "He's supposed to be either dead or in Erebor!"

"How should I know?" Fili snapped softly. "Last time I saw him he went out riding with-"

"With who?" she asked.

"Mahal this isn't good." He breathed and ran a hand through his hair. "He went out riding with Kili."

"Shit." Ella cursed and bolted to the front door where her father was as fast as she could, forgetting Fili for a quick second. She stared wide-eyed as George and a small boy with long wavy hair stood next to her father. When the boys caught her eyes they froze too.

"George?" Ella asked in disbelieve.

"Ella!" George shouted and ran to his sister crashing her in a hug. "What's going on?! What are we doing back home?! How did we get here?! We're scared… We were just having a race and then these trees-!"

"Shhh, it's okay, baby boy." Ella soothed and picked him up even though he was getting a little too big. "We'll find a way back home. Just please don't tell me that that little boy is Kili." She didn't get an answer and panicked. "FILI!"

David just stared confused at his children as Fili came rushing up.

"George!" He beamed. "You haven't changed one bit, have you?"

"Not the thing you need to worry about!" Ella snapped and pointed at the small boy.

"Kili?" Fili's eyes were as wide as saucers when he saw the small boy. "Mahal's hammers, Kili!"

The eight-year-old version of Kili ran to his brother and Fili crouched to catch him in his arms. Eventually Fili picked up his baby brother and held him closer as Kili wrapped his small arms and legs around Fili's neck and waist. In the end Fili couldn't hold his laughter anymore and moved Kili's bangs from his eyes before placing him back down away.

"Do not say it!" Kili snapped and pointed at Fili. "It's not funny!" Even Ella had to bite her lip when she heard Kili's squeaking child voice. "It's not funny, princess!"

"Sorry." She said biting her tongue and put George down as well. "I just never imagined to see you like a seven year old. Look at you, you're so cute! I could just eat you up!"

"Pinch my cheeks and I swear to Mahal I will kick your royal ass when I'm bigger." He threatened and narrowed his brown eyes. "Flick my nose and I'll kill ya!"

"George, sweetheart." Sandra stepped inside as well. "Who's your friend?"

"Mommy!" George screamed with joy and ran to his mother hugging her waist. "I thought I'd never see you again." He mumbled into her shirt as small tears started to rise in his eyes. "I missed you so much…"

"Aw, my baby." She cooed and stroked her hand through his blond hair. "I told you, you didn't need to go to Raphe's if you didn't want too. It's okay if you're not ready to leave the house after all these months. Some things take time to get over, especially a car accident like yours. Are you feeling alright?"

"M'fine." George sniffed and wiped his nose with the back of his hand. "Mommy, this is my friend Kili." He smiled and grabbed Kili's wrist to drag him away from Ella and Fili, who were laughing at him, and closer to him. "He is also Fili's little brother. Funny, right?!"

"Aren't you the sweetest little thing?" Sandra smiled and patted Kili's head. "I don't suppose you guys are hungry?"

"Starving." The two seven year olds said in union.

"We'll the family should arrive soon so I don't see why you couldn't have a cookie." She hummed and the boys ran outside. "JUST ONE!" She shouted after them.

"I don't see how this could get any worse." Ella sighed and leaned on Fili's shoulder as her parents followed after the kids. "Who is the Shadow going to zap here next? Thorin? Vili? The Company? Smaug?! I don't see a happy ending to this part of our story. I think you can forget the meeting in Mirkwood 'cause that ain't happening."

"We'll get back home, I promise." Fili said and kissed her head. "Just think of it this way; as long as Vili is in Erebor with my mother then he should be safe and Thorin can probably handle the elves if we don't get back soon."

"I just hate being away from the baby." She turned around to hug him properly. She looked up to blink tears away. "I just have this really bad feeling about being here. I love being here but I hate being away. I want to be back home. I want Thorin to scold us for disappearing. I want to have a sparring match with Dwalin to knock some sense into me. I want-"

Ella was silence when Fili put his lips against hers. "I know." He said and placed their foreheads together. "Come on," He gave her one last kiss and grabbed her wrist. "I want a cookie before Kili eats them all."

"Sandra would never-"

"Have you ever seen his puppy faces?" He cocked a brow. "He's seven years old!"

"Fine, you win…"

**XxX**

"Sandra!" Jim shouted through the open window from his room. "Haley's awake!"

"So?!" The woman shouted back up. "Get her out of her crib and bring her outside!"

"But I'll wrinkle my shirt!"

"Say the Drama Queen of the family." Ella mumbled. "We'll get her, right Fili?"

"Sure." He smiled and stood up. "Kili behave."

"You're enjoying this, aren't you?" Kili crossed his arms over his small chest. "Don't think that I will forgive you for this!" He called after him as Fili and Ella disappeared in the house. "I will have my revenge!"

Ella grabbed Fili's hand and led her upstairs. Nothing had changed except that there was a door with a sign 'Haley' on the door of her dad's old office. Softly they walked up and Ella gasped softly when she opened the door.

The room had two red colored walls and two white ones with painted butterflies. There was a bookshelf filled with toys and baby stuff. There was the nursery and a small white crib by the window where small whimpering sounds came from. Of course Ella's mother instincts kicked in and she hurried to the half crying baby.

"Hey, it's okay." She cooed and softly rocked the little girl. "Did your big brother leave you all alone? Yes he did and that makes him stupid. Very stupid but that's okay, big sis is here now. Aw, look at you…"

Fili just leaned back against the wall as Ella calmed the baby. It was weird to see her with short hair and barely any clothes in his eyes. But she was still the same; he could see that. He wondered what would have happened to her if she hadn't joined them on their mad quest. She would have been happy here, not that she wasn't in Erebor, but there was still something different about her. Maybe it was the way she talked to her brother or acted around her parents. He couldn't put his finger on it.

Would she have been married in this life by now or would she still be in collage, or whatever she had called it? Would she still have been with that guys she left for him? What if she hadn't had that accident and died? What if that never happened? What if they never met? Would thing have been different?

"You're thinking." A pair of green eyes snapped him from his thoughts. "What were you thinking about?" Ella's nose touched his.

"A lot of things." Fili answered honestly. Her eyes never left his and he knew she wanted a more specific answer then that. "What if… What if you never had that car accident? What if you never came to Middle Earth? What if… you never loved me?"

Ella just touched the side of his face and placed her lips against his. Fili's worries washed away and placed his arms around her waist before carefully pulling her a little closer, not forgetting the baby she had I her arms.

"_Make out in the baby room!" _Jim shouted. _"Don't scar the baby for life will ya?"_

Ella sighed and pulled back rolling her eyes. "I forgot how annoying he was."

Fili just chuckled and kissed her again before placing his head against hers. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay." She said with smile. "I had been thinking the same thing. But I would have searched to the edges of the world to find you. Fiction or no fiction, we were always meant to be together. I don't care what anybody else says, I would have gone looking for you."

Fili smiled and looked down at the small girl who was reaching out her small hands to him. He picked her up and his smile grew bigger. "She looks like she could have been one of ours."

"Once we're back in Middle Earth want another one." Ella moved her hands through Haley's spikey blond hair. "Please?"

"You just had one!" He said a little shocked. "We aren't Men, Ella. Dwarves take longer to heal. I thought my mother talked to you about this. Kili and I are five years apart and it's basically a miracle that I have him as a brother. Do you know how small the chances are?"

"I'm not a dwarf, love." She smiled. "I'm sure Earthling heal a little quicker. And we are humans here though it would be a good idea to try anything here because my dad will kill you if he finds out. Probably break your neck for getting Vili out of wedlock. But I will have another one, one way or another."

"I'll think about it, alright?" Fili said kissed her nose. "Right now I'm more worried about your father actually killing me then having another child. Maybe we should go back down before the get suspicious and I loose my head. But I'll promise I'll think about it. We did always say four after all."

"You always said four." Ella laughed and opened the door so Fili could feel through better. "I don't recall me having any say in that."

"That was because you were hiding."

"Because it was embarrassing!" She insisted as they walked down the stairs. "Gloin and Bombur just wouldn't shut up!"

"I have a feeling that Haley fell back asleep." Fili laughed softly and stopped where he stood. "It's like Vili all over."

Ella nodded and smiled at the baby sleeping on his shoulder. "Want me to take her?"

"No, I'm good." He smiled and took Ella's hand and kissed it. "Fine."

"What?"

"When were back in Middle Earth."

"I thought you wanted to think about it!"

"Shhh… Not everyone needs to know." He chuckled. "I said think, not how long. I just love that spark you have in your eye when you look at the baby. How can I say no to you, my princess?"

Ella smiled and was about to kiss him when the doorbell rang and Jim bolted down the stairs almost making Ella crash down if Fili hadn't caught her. The movement caused Haley to wake up with a shock, loose balance and fall from Fili's grasp but Ella reacted quickly and grabbed the baby by her pajama before placing her in her arms. "JIM!" Ella shouted furious as she handed Fili the baby back and stomped down the stairs, letting Fili calm the screaming girl. "WHAT THE HELL?!"

"Great, just family." Jim huffed and held the door open for the family. "Oh sorry Ella."

"Oh?" She raised her eyebrows. "Oh?! I almost fell down the stairs and Haley would at least have broken a couple of bones if I hadn't caught her and all you can say is 'oh'?!"

"Well isn't this a nice way to start a party?" Ella's uncle Matt joked.

"I should beat the crap out of him." She growled and hit Jim in the head and pulled him down by the ear. "Say you're sorry or I'll beat you into a coma! Trust me, it ain't fun! Say IT!"

"Ow! Fine- OW! Dear sister, I kneel at your feet and beg you for forgiveness." Jim said and kneeled on his knees as the family past him, acting like the situation was nothing new. "I shall do whatever your highness want from me. Your wish is my command-"

"AND?"

"I'm an idiot."

"AND?"

"I'll clean your room."

"AND?!"

"I'll watch the hobbit movies and Lord of the Rings Trilogy with you." Jim said hoping that would be enough.

"And you get to change Haley for a week." Ella said with a smile. "Got it?!" She snapped and pulled his ear again.

"Yes, yes!" He cried. "Please let my ear go or Mickey is going to start questions and I'm not in the mood to tell her about being beaten down by my little sister. OW!" Ella pulled his ear again. "I'll change Haley for a month and give you breakfast in bed, oh sweetest sister in the whole world."

"You better." She growled and let go of her brother's ear with a smile. Fili just stared with his eyes wide. Sisters, now he was starting to know why Thorin acted like he did when his mother was around.

Sisters had the power.

For Vili's sake he hoped that their next child wouldn't be a girl.

**Let me know what you think. They'll return home soon enough so don't worry. I had chosen Kili to come to our world because I have a idea for the future chapters so it had to be him :3  
Anyways! Comment, follow, favorite and everything I haven't named :3  
Until next time my good readers!**

**XxX KneelingAngel**


	17. Not A Lie

**Hey, People! I'm back from Kenya so here is another chapter!**  
**I hope you enjoy and if you want you can always check my other stories. I have one more chapter in our world before something happens so be prepared! Africa was freaking awesome; thanks for asking ;3  
XxX KneelingAngel**

"Hey, Fili?" Ella asked and Fili turned to face his girl but only to have blue icing smudged over his nose, which caused her to giggle like a mad man as she took a bite from her cupcake. He wiped his nose with a napkin; Ella eventually stopped laughing and held up the other half of her cupcake.

"Try it." She said with her mouth full and licked the icing off of her finger. "It like a muffin only with a cannon of calories on top… It's _strawberry!_"

"Is it poisonous?"

"Course not." She frowned. "I just had half of it and does it look like something is wrong with me?"

"I don't think you want me to answer that, my love." Fili smiled and Ella pushed half the muffin in his mouth without warning. He let out an annoyed sound but didn't spit it out. Carefully chewing, his eyes widened. "It is… Not bad! Is there another one?"

Ella just giggled more and laughed as she kissed Fili's cheek. "There are." She whispered playfully. "But I don't want you to end up all fat like Bombur. You can have another one later."

"Elly, help!" George screamed and ran to his sister and Fili. He hid himself as a fuming Kili stomped his way to the couple and his 'little' brother.

"Face me like a man!" Kili squeaked.

"No!" George shouted and hung on Ella's waist as he did. "It wasn't my fault! It was a joke!"

"It wasn't funny!" Ella and Fili laughed so hard they couldn't breath when Kili stomped his small feet and pouted like the little kid he was. "Stop it!"

"Sorry Kili." Ella managed to say between laughs and bend down to his level. "You're just so cute when you're angry." She smiled and pinched his cheeks. "Why don't to go grab another cookie?"

"Don't talk to me like I'm a little dwarfling!" Kili squeaked again. "I'm seventy-nine! Why do I have to turn into a little kid and Fili doesn't?! Why did he get the lip ring and the girl?"

"Aw, Kee..." Fili cooed and bend down on one knee. "We can set you up with one of Ella's cousin's if you want a girl too? MoonDance is about seven, isn't she?"

"That is it!" Kili launched himself at his brother and made them stumbled into the grass. Ella just shook her head as the two of them wrestled and she walked up to Haley, who was wiggling around on a carpet. Ella didn't even think twice and scooped her up as she took a seat, Indian style. Not two seconds later George joined them.

"It's weird." He said as he looked at Haley. "If dad doesn't stop soon he'll pass Bombur in no time… How do you think Ma and Thorin are?"

"They're fine."

"Vili's fine too, ya know."

"I know." Ella sighed.

"But you don't believe it."

"When did you become a philosopher?" She laughed and kissed his head. "Look, we should just enjoy this time with the others while we can, alright? We'll find a way back home but until we actually reach home I want to get another cupcake."

"You're not pregnant again, are you?" George joked as Ella got up again. "Remember when you ate all my cram brea-"

"You _were_ pregnant?"

Ella and George gasped and turned to the voices of the twins, who they hadn't noticed. If there was one thing the boys couldn't do they it was to keep a secret and their mouth shut. Both Ella and George closed their mouths as Theodore and Mike kept looking at their sister with wide eyes.

"N-no." Ella said quickly. "It's not like that-"

"DAD!"

Ella quickly handed George the baby and ran after the twins who were walking up to their father. She growled and tackled them as she quickly trapped them both beneath her.

"Don't think about it!" She hisses as she covered their mouths. "Do you want me killed? You will not speak a word to dad about this if you want to keep your lives, got it?!" Both the boys nodded. "Will you keep your mouth _shut_ if I remove my hands?" They nodded again and Ella removed her hands but still had the pinned under her weight.

"Ella, sitting on your brothers like that isn't going to heal your hip." Their father came walking up and Ella shot the twins a warning look. "What did they do this time?"

"Nothing you need to kno-"

"Ella was pregnant!" Theodore shouted, which got everyone's attention. Ella looked over her shoulder and saw Fili stiffen at the words as he had Kili in neck. Even George looked at her with wide shocked eyes.

"I wasn't." Ella quickly hissed. "I wasn't!" She said and looked at her father. "_That_ wasn't what I said."

"Get off of your brothers." David ordered soft as if nothing was wrong and everyone went back to what they were doing. He had known his daughter longer then today; he knew when she was lying. "We are going to have a talk in the kitchen."

**XxX**

Last time Ella felt so nervous and scared was when Thorin and she had had _the talk_ in Lake Town, though this time she actually managed to rip the fabric of her tank top. Her father had always been the one to read her like an open book and right now she hated it. There was no lying around it, not with the look he gave her.

"Ella-"

"It's not like that!" She said quickly. "It-it's different, I can't explain it! Please, just… Just trust me when I ask you not to ask me. You wouldn't believe me anyways! You would think me crazy, lock me up somewhere and prevent me from ever getting back! I need to get back even if I love being here again!"

"Get back to where?" David growled dangerously. "Tell me, Ella, _what_ do you need to get back to?"

"My family." She mumbled. "I don't expect you to understand but this is not my home. I need to get back to Erebor; I need to get back to where I belong. And Vili is not a _what!_" She snapped, fisting her hands. "He's mine! I don't care what you call me but I will not let you call _my_ _son_ a thing! I don't care in what universe we are but I will not let you call my child a _what!_ I can handle dwarves calling him a bastard child but not my own father!"

"I trusted you when I said that I would let you go to college on the other side continent!" David shouted. "I had hoped that you had been a little wiser then me and your mother but apparently not! You are twenty years olds!"

"I don't care!" She snapped. "I got pregnant and I got Vili after a war and twelve months of carrying! I almost lost Fili and every other member in the company! And I have not been in college! I had the car accident and died in it! I didn't pay attention when I crossed the road and I killed George-!"

"You're saying Fili is the father?!" He growled. "I thought you said you had only known him for three months?!"

"I've known him ever since I had the car accident! Aren't you listening to me?!" Tears of anger swelled up in her eyes. "I died together with George on the 5th of January! You're going to call me crazy but somehow we ended up in the Shire and went on an adventure with thirteen dwarves, a hobbit and a wizard! I had known Fili for a couple of weeks before we courted sometime in Rivendell and he asked me to marry him after Smaug left the mountain! I almost lost him in the Battle of Five Armies and I fucking almost died myself if it hadn't been for the company! I'm only here because some weird twig thing twisted around us and I don't even want to know how George and Kili ended up here! But yes, Fili is the father and there isn't a damn thing you can do about it!" The tears flowed down her face, no longer able to hold them back and there was a moment of silence. "…I had at least hoped for you to be happy for me…"

Ella ran out of the kitchen and up the stairs to her room. Slamming the door shut, she locked it and dropped herself on her bed as she cried into her pillow. She ignored the knocks on the door and her father pleading for to open it. She didn't want to see him anymore; she wanted to go _home_. She wanted to hold her baby and never let him go as she forgot that this had ever happened.

**XxX**

"FILI!" David shouted as he stomped down the stairs and to the gardens. Sandra gave him a look, which he ignored and grabbed the blond by his shirt before dragging him to the garage. "Start explaining everything right. _Now!_" He ordered.

"Sir, I don't know what Ella told you." Fili started. "But what she said was the truth."

"Don't think me a fool, boy!" David growled. "I don't know what kind of ideas you put into her head but she does _not_ live in the world of Middle Earth! I don't care how big of fans you are but I will not let you mess with my daughter's head! She already had a too big imagination! That girl can't tell this world from her fantasy world! She doesn't know the difference!"

"It is not imagined!" Fili's voice reached the same volume as David's. He was heir to the King Under the Mountain. He was not going to let anyone call his wife crazy even if it was her father. "Let me tell you one thing! Ella can perfectly well see the difference between this world and _my _world! It is the nightmares she keeps holding onto that make her fear and doubt! I have heard her screaming and turning in the middle of the night during the quest. Her nightmares are so real to her that she actually thinks she switches worlds, maybe she even does!-"

"Spare me!" David shouted. "Ella _does_ imagine things too quickly! She can get so much into a movie that she can't hear us! She can read a book and see that world around her! Tell me that that isn't a too big imagination! Incase you haven't noticed, she is _my_ daughter! I would know if she has nightmares-"

"How do you know if you are never there?!" Fili questioned. "Ella told you about my uncle's quest! She told you what happened! You are her father and if you can tell that she is lying then you should also be able to see when she is telling the truth! You hear but don't _listen_ to her! You don't give her a chance only because she tells you something you don't even want to hear! And if you don't hear, how can you listen?! _I _didn't listen to her once. She told me something bad was going to happen and I ended up in a sleep of six months. Trust me, Master David, one day you are going to wake up and find out that Ella and George have disappeared into the blue. If you had listened to her then you would have known where she would be… Everything she said was true. We have a son. I am heir of the King Under the Mountain and Ella will one day be Queen and sit on my left side. We went on a suicidal quest and survived. If you listen to her words you will know the truth even if it sounds mad but she is not crazy for I married a woman with a soul of perfection, loyalty, joy and beauty! She is a woman of honor and respect, not a woman with a mind that doesn't know how to think! Listen to her and give her a chance…"

**XxX**

"_Ella, can you please open the door?" _Fili asked on the other side of the door. _"Love, are you still in there? Ella, come on out. Your father promised to listen to us."_

"He wouldn't believe us if we told him the truth!" Ella sobbed. "He'll just think I'm crazy and even if he would believe us, he would never except _us_. He would never except Vili as his grandson and just call him a bastard child like everyone else!"

"_Ella." _Her father said. _"I'll promise I listen."_

"No!" She shouted. "Go away!"

There was a silence for a while until there was a soft clicking sound. David had unlocked the door from the outside and walked in with Fili on his heels who closed the door behind him again.

"I thought I told you to go away?" Ella growled. "Can't you just let me be?!"

"Couldn't in Mirkwood and I can't now." Fili said and took a seat on the edge of her bed as David leaned against her desk. "You can't get rid of me that easily."

"I'm not talking about you!" She snapped. "I'm talking about him!" She pointed a finger at her father. "You can listen all you want but you wouldn't believe me! You don't believe _any_ of it! I should never have gone back to the house! I should never have introduced Fili to you and I should just have answered 'no' when that stupid shadow asked me the damn question! You really want to hear my story?!"

"I do."

"Fine!" Ella shouted and jumped out of bed as she almost made Fili stumble to the floor. "I died!" She began. "I _killed_ George! You know the Hobbit story so you know what happened but I was in there this time! I'm not talking about some silly fanfiction story but about my life! It does happen! I went on the quest, fell in love, survived the Battle and got married! I got pregnant with Vili during the quest and I had him a couple of months after Fili woke up from his coma! He's one month premature, I carried him twelve instead of thirteen months! He's seven months old, has brown curly hair and blue eyes! He can only say Mama and Dada and has trouble teething!" A tear escaped her wet eyes when Ella spoke of her baby. "He looks like me but is more like Fili in everyway! I've heard Dwarves call him a bastard child and I've heard Men call him the runt of the Line of Durin! I don't even want to know what the elves think of him! You haven't seen him so you don't get to speak a word of him! NOW GET OUT OF MY ROOM!"

"Ella…" David said and cupped her face but Ella only turned her head away. "Fine." He sighed and walked out the room, closing the door behind him.

Pushing Fili off of her bed, Ella jumped back under her covers and buried her face in the pillow. Fili rubbed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose with a sigh before he took a seat on the corner of the bed again. He softly moved his hand up and down Ella's lower legs when he saw she was shaking softly.

"He doesn't believe me." She sniffed and looked over her shoulder with teary eyes. "He doesn't…"

"I think he does."

"I can read him just as well as he can read me." Ella said. "He didn't believe a word I said… Why did I want to see him again? Why did I want to see my family again when I am perfectly fine in Erebor?"

"It's alright to be homesick, love." Fili moved over Ella and lay down next to her so their noses brushed against each other. "You have a family in Middle Earth but that doesn't mean that you have to forget your family _here_. They obviously love and care for you, are you really going to let one little argument get in the way of seeing them again? What if this would be the last time you saw them? Would you really want your father walking out of the room be your last memory of him?"

"What does it matter if we can't get back?" She looked him in the eye. "There is no way of getting _home_ because your home, our home, is nothing more then a fiction… Why do you think you had to tell me that my nightmares were just dreams? You are not real in this world, Fili. You're a character in a book, in a movie… Why do you think I'm so scared of loosing you and Vili all the time? I'll tell you why; because the back of my mind keeps telling me that you're nothing more then a character and I'm afraid that I might wake up one day and wake up _here_."

"Can you feel this?" He asked gently as he entwined their fingers. "Tell me."

"Yes."

"Can you feel the touch of a character?"

"If I'm really into the book or-"

"Ella."

"No."

"You see." Fili smiled. "I am real… Not a character, not a ghost, not a spirit and not dead." He brushed a tear off of Ella's face. "I love you and I won't leave you. How many times do I have to repeat that? You are the most precious thing to me... I. Won't. Leave you... How many times do I have to bust that into your fucking scull?"

"You just said fuck." Ella whispered as she trailed her fingers over his face.

"Your cursing in contagious." He defended. "It still surprises me that Vili didn't curse his first word. Now, will you just let this whole dream thing go? You won't get rid of me even if you wanted to."

"I still don't want to go down stairs." She mumbled and grabbed Fili's shirt when he pushed himself up. "I just- I just want you to stay here with me."

"Alright then." He sighed. " But scoot over… Your taking up all the space." He smiled and pulled the covers over himself and gently kissed her lips. "I love you."

"Love you too." She whispered and snuggled into his chest.

**XxX**

"_Sweetheart?"_ A knock on the door awoke Ella from her half sleep and her father stuck his head into her room as she looked over her shoulder. "We're going to the park to watch the fireworks. You and Fili want to come with?"

She turned away from the softly snoring Fili and turned over to look her father in the eye. "Can I stay?"

"Course you can, Darling."

"Daddy, wait." Ella called softly when her dad was about to close the door. He turned back around and she looked in the same green eyes as hers. "I'm sorry…"

David sighed and slowly walked in before crouching down on the side of her bed. "It's alright, Ella." He doubted for a second but moved his hand through her messy short brown hair. "I shouldn't have overreacted. It's just that after Dean… I don't want to see you heartbroken like that again. I just want you to have the best, that's all."

"Even if Fili is the best for me?"

"Even if he is the best for you." David sighed and moved the back of his hand over her still red cheeks. "I still doubt your story if I'm honest."

"But it's the truth."

"But living in the world of Middle Earth is a little extreme, Ella." He took a seat on the floor with a groan. "It's not something you can believe just like that… I know you love those stories but actually living in then overdoes it a bit."

"I know." Ella said and started to pick on the fabric of her covers. "But I'm not a liar."

"So you have a child?"

"I do." She whispered. "I already told you everything."

"And you're married?"

"Yes."

"To Fili?"

"2943, first day of spring." She mumbled quietly. "Two months after Vili was born."

"Out of marriage?"

Ella could only nod and sniff as her father sighed while a tear dripped from her nose.

"Can't say that that is one of my proudest moments of you." He said and forced her to look up at him. "But… I'm not disappointed in you. I could never be in my baby girl." He smiled. "Just tell me one more thing before I leave; did he ever _hurt_ you?"

"No." Ella said with a small smile. "I love him, daddy, and I know that you would like him too if you give him a change. He's a good guy… He kept on coming back when I pushed him away, he knows how to act around my outbursts and he always protects me from everything and everyone. He gave me the most beautiful baby boy and I wouldn't want to change a single moment with him. I love him and he loves me, probably more then he should too… You wouldn't hate him for that would you?"

"I'll try not too." David huffed. "Though as far as I have seen he's not that bad." She smiled and yawned. "We'll talk about this later. Now, I got to go but George and Kili wanted to stay home and we were actually thinking about leaving Haley here too… I was actually hoping you could keep an eye out for them. I don't trust the boys around the baby."

"Neither did Fili but George still took care of Vili while we had council."

"You weren't joking about the whole Middle Earth thing, were you?"

"No."

"Alright then." David sighed. "Like I said; we'll talk about this later, alright?"

Ella nodded and her father kissed her forehead before heading out. "Daddy, wait." She called softly again. "I love you."

"Love you too, baby girl." And with that he closed the door behind him.


	18. A Choice

**Found a mistake in one of the chapters and I haven't fixed it yet but Kili in SEVEN as well (like George) ****not ****eight… Sorry if it caused confussion :3 I fix it in the morning because the time right not over here is 01:41 AM… So I'm tired :3**

"_ELLA!" _Ella heard George call from downstairs. _"I CAN'T REMEMBER HOW THE TV WORKS!"_

She sighed and snuggled closer to Fili, ignoring the calls of the boys.

"_ELLA!"_

"Better get out there." Fili whispered and nuzzled into his wife's short hair. "The TV thing is something I can't help them with."

"JUST A SEC! They'll figure it out." Ella mumbled and giggled as he started to kiss up her jawline. She squeaked when he kissed her ear. "_Why_, Fili? Every damn time…"

Fili just chuckled and leaned over her before trailing his fingers over her face. He would have put a lock of hair behind her ear but her hair was too short for that in this world. "You, my princess, are the most beautiful creature I have ever seen."

"Even like this?"

"Even like this." He hummed and cupped Ella's face as he placed a kiss on her lips before he crawled over her a little more.

Ella could only giggle into the kiss as Fili entwined their fingers and held their hands above her head. He deepened the kiss and slid his tongue into her mouth causing Ella to moan softly. Feeling challenging, She bucked her hips against Fili.

"Here?"

"My dad isn't home anymore." Ella smirked and bucked her hips again causing Fili to bite back a groan. "So… Why not?"

"You are a sneaky little goblin." Fili grinned and pulled off his shirt before he pulled of Ella's tank top and placed his lips against hers again, only making the kiss a little rougher this time. His hand moved to the lock of her bra and growled when he could get it open. "First the wedding dress and now this?!"

Smiling as they kissed, Ella's hands found Fili's behind her back and helped him undo the clipping. "You, my prince, just need to practice more."

**XxX**

"_ELLA!"_

Ella sighed and snuggled deeper into Fili's chest as the boys called them for the hundredth time. Placing a small kiss on one of Fili's scars she kept looking at their entwined fingers. "I like you with braided hair better." She whispered into his skin.

Fili only hummed and kissed Ella's head as he looked around her room.

Everything was so different from Middle Earth and Erebor. Ella had her shelves with different books and other thing he didn't know what was. The walls were a royal blue like the color of Durin's line and he saw pictures hanging around as well as a giant window in the wall on his right side. There was a picture on the door of The Dark Knight or whatever he read, there was one over the bed named Warrior and there was one on her closet with something called The Iron Giant.

That one sounded interesting.

Over her desk hung different sketches of buildings and on her desk stood a couple of Get Well Soon cards, an old stuffed dog and other things he couldn't name.

Fili turned his head to the nightstand, which had a couple of pictures on it. The best picture was the one with Ella and all her siblings on top of each other…

"_ELLA!" _George whined from down the stairs again. _"YOU HAVE TO HELP US _NOW_!"_

"Fine!" Ella finally snapped. She pushed the covers off of her waist and pushed herself off of Fili's chest before she quickly pulled on her clothes again and walked out of the room after giving Fili one last lingering kiss.

Ella was about the walk down the stairs but heard giggling noises coming for the baby room. Opening the door softly, she saw Haley lying in her crib with her tiny foot in her mouth. She stretched out her little arms and Ella picked her up without a word before she walked down the stairs.

"Either the Cars or Finding Nemo." George said as the girls reached the living room. He held up two DVD CDs for Kili. "Cars is about a car Lightning McQueen and Finding Nemo is about finding the baby fish Nemo. So, which one?"

"You remember what the movies are about but not how the TV works?" Ella asked with a smile. "Why don't you watch Toy Story?"

"Kili wouldn't understand that one."

"I don't understand any of it!" Kili threw his hands up in the air. "You are telling me that there is a silly round thing goes into the square box thing and it's supposed to show moving pictures thing on the bigger square box thing?!"

"It's called technology, Kili." Ella smiled and turned on the TV, which caused the small boy to jump and hide behind the couch. "Kili, calm down. It doesn't bite; it's just a… box with light… George, give me a movie, will ya?"

George handed his big sister Finding Nemo as Haley held on to her tank top while she put it in the DVD player. She pressed play movie on the title screen and smiled as it started.

"Kili, it's okay." Ella cooed and reached out her hand to him as she stood up. "It won't hurt you."

Kili hurried to her and grabbed Ella's hand as he hid behind her legs, staring as he saw two orange fishes talk. Ella carefully took a seat on the couch and placed Haley in her lap as Kili snuggled his face into her side, still not trusting the whole TV thing.

"FILI!" George shouted as he jumped on the couch next to the other seven-year-old. "THE MOVIE IS STARTING!"

"George, don't shout!" Ella scolded. "He's not deaf… Now go and be a good baby boy and get some snacks or something."

George did as he was told. He hurried to the kitchen and crawled up the counter to reach the cabins. If there was one thing he remembered about the house, it was that all the good stuff was in the right cornered cabin.

He opened it and grabbed out a bag of sour cream and onion chips, a bag of red licorice, Choco M&M's and popped some popcorn in the microwave. George jumped down and put everything in four different bowls before he grabbed a bottle of Coca Cola and four plastic cups.

Somehow he managed to carry it all to the living room and placed it on the small table next to the couch. He poured everyone a cup of soda, handed the M&M's to Ella, popcorn to Kili, the chips to Fili, who had stolen _his_ spot on the couch, and grabbed the licorice for himself before he jumped on Fili's lap, just in time to see the Barracuda scene.

**XxX**

"Ella, George, we're home!" David shouted as he walked in with Sandra, Jim, Mickey and the twins on his heels. "Ella?!"

"Shhh..." Sandra hissed and pointed to the couch where the kids were sleeping as the soft music of Finding Nemo played in the background. "Aw, look at them..."

Ella was snuggled against Fili's side with Kili spread across her lap and an arm around Haley as the little girl was snuggled on top of Kili's back with her tiny hands tangled into his long wavy brown hair. George lay against Fili's chest with his legs pulled up and his thumb in his mouth as Fili was slouched back in the pillows with an arm around Ella and his other hand carefully keeping the small blond boy in his spot.

"They're like a little family." Sandra smiled. "Look at them, David… Look at Ella, Kili and Haley." She hauled her husband by his arm to the couch and forced him to have a look. "If you still doubt that she has a child and that her story is true then you are as blind as a bat." She pointed out. "Only a mother holds her children like that, can't you see it?"

David sighed slowly. He had told about his wife about the conversation he had had with Ella. He was even more confused when she believed the story.

Sandra had seen the look in Ella's eyes when she was with Haley. A look only a mother could have. She had been even more surprised about Fili, since Ella had always had a bit of a mother instinct in her after George was born. Fili looked at her… As in _really_ looked at her. Not some silly love way… No, the true love way. Sandra knew that they belonged together, if just David would stop being so protective over his daughter and give him a chance.

"Should we just let them sleep?" She asked.

"Well…" Jim said. "We wouldn't need to make up a spare bed for Mickey. She can have Ella's bed. Unless she wants mine?" David shot him a dark look. "Or maybe not."

"They can stay." David said but carefully picked the baby off of Kili's back and loosened her tiny hand from the boy's wavy hair as Sandra turned off the TV. "Let's get her into her crib and get to bed… Breakfast is at ten. Jim you keep your hands to yourself. Twins, the guestroom is made up for you two."

**XxX**

Ella moved around a bit before she slowly opened her eyes. It was pitch black in the room and she heard steady but slow breaths around of her. She looked at the clock on the DVD player and saw that it was three thirty-six in the morning.

With a tired sigh, Ella adjusted her eyes to the darkness. She saw that George, Kili and Fili were still sound asleep. She noticed that Haley was gone but knew that her father must have taken her to her crib.

Ella couldn't fall back asleep and carefully lifted Kili off of her as she pushed herself up before she placed the dark haired boy back into the warm pillows and a kiss on his head. She shuffled to the kitchen with a hand in her hair and opened the freezer as she took out a box of ice cream and found a spoon before she took a seat at the dining table.

She was about to place a spoonful of mango ice cream into her mouth when she heard some loud shuffling coming from upstairs. She quickly took the bite and stuck the spoon back into the ice before she headed for the stairs. Ella never forgot sounds… She would have recognized her father's or Sandra's footsteps but it didn't sound familiar. The sound was too heavy for being Mickey's or whatever her name was.

This wasn't good.

Stepping over the noisy steps, Ella cautiously worked her way up the stairs. The sound came from the baby room and she felt adrenaline run through her veins as she stepped closer to the door.

It stood open by just an inch.

Ella pushed it open and froze when she saw a dark broad figure leaning over Haley's crib.

"Had trouble sleeping, princess?" The man asked. "And you just wanted to check up on your baby sister… How sweet of you…"

"What do you want?" Ella asked with her heart in her throat. The figure still had his back turned to her but she could never forget this hissing voice. She would break the shadow's neck if he put one finger on Haley's head. "You send us here… Why?!"

"Call it an early birthday present."

"It's not my birthday until late autumn." She fisted her hands when the shadow laughed again. "What. Do. You. Want?"

"For you to make a choice."

"I made my choice two years ago during the Battle of Five Armies." Ella growled. "I chose Fili… I didn't want to come back here! I didn't _need_ to see my family again! I _especially_ didn't want Kili and George here! I _want_ to get back to Middle Earth and kill you! I gave you my choice!"

"And if you had to choose between someone…" The shadow turned around with two babies in his arms. "Vili or Haley?"

Ella's voice left her and her breathing increased when she saw her son in the arms of the shadow. He was sound asleep and so was Haley. She couldn't choose between her sister and son. She couldn't! She wouldn't! They were just children! Barely old enough to talk!

"Tick tock, princess." He said. "Don't make me choose for you."

"Let them go!" She ordered as strong as she could.

"Would you rather choose between George and Kili or the twins, Mike and Theodore?"

"You can't make me choose between family!"

"I CAN!" The shadow snapped. "Jim or Fili?!"

"No!"

"ANSWER ME!"

"I-I can't!" Ella shouted as tears appeared in her eyes. "I won't!"

"Middle Earth or Franklin?!"

"Middle Earth…" She whispered, trying to hold back a sob.

"Then you made your choices." The shadow hissed and placed Haley in her crib as his hand tightened around Vili, making the baby cry as he smiled like the devil. "I am going to take everything from you… Everything that was not meant to be! You're family, your husband… _Your son!_"

"No, please!" Ella cried as she tried to pull his arm from her screaming baby while he dug his claw like nails into Vili's skin. "Please! Don't hurt him! He's just a child! He doesn't even have teeth yet! FILI, HELP! Please don't hurt him! Please!"

She felt the scene around her change as Vili's blood dripped to the floor. Walls became trees, the carpet turned to dirt and the ceiling to darkness. Ella kept on pulling on the man's arm but it only caused her to be pushed back against a tree and twigs and branches twisted around her.

"MAMA!" Vili screamed in pain and reached out his tiny hands when the claws pushed further into his skin.

Ella screamed and kicked, trying to get loos while tears streamed down her face. She begged the man to let Vili go but it only caused him to draw more blood. "Kill me!" She finally screamed. "Please! Just kill me and let him go!" She sobbed. "He's innocent! Please, kill me! He didn't choose to be born! I was the one who didn't listen to the signs! He's just a baby! Kill me, please! I can't have him die! Please, please don't hurt him anymore! STOP IT!"

The shadow pulled in his claws and dropped Vili without a care before his hands tightened around Ella's throat.

"I don't think I heard you right, _princess_?" He hissed as he pushed his claws into her neck. He licked and sucked the blood that ran down her skin. "I think I might enjoy you before I kill you. Now I see why that dwarf fell for you… You taste absolutely divine! But I'm not that kind! I'm going to make you suffer as I make you watch your friends die..."

He placed his lips on Ella's and slid his tongue into her mouth when she let out a sob. He kept her mouth open as he kept kissing her. He forced her to kiss back but made Vili scream again when she didn't.

Ella cried as she kissed back, she didn't want _this!_ The branches around the tree loosened her hands and she fisted his tunic as he kissed down her neck and bit down her collarbone as his hand moved to her ass.

He would have gone a whole lot further if he hadn't had his orders but there was no disobeying the boss so he stepped back and snapped his fingers.

**XxX**

"Ella, what is going on?!" Fili questioned. Ella looked around and saw that they were in a car.

_Her_ car!

Kili and George were in the backseat as Fili was in the passenger seat with Vili in his arms. She was about to say something when a car crashed into them. Their car went spinning and rolling over the road before a truck slammed into them.

Just like the beginning of it all, everything turned into darkness…

**Tell me what you think! **

**Follow, Favorite, Review or send me a PM if you want :3**

**XxX KneelingAngel**

**P.S. Tell me if you want the story to end or for it to continue… Most votes win! **


	19. Separate Ways

"_WOAW!"_

Bilbo jumped up from his armchair when he heard a shout and a crash come from his pantry. Once his heart rate calm down he quickly put his book down and hurried to the noise. His eyes became as wide as saucers when he found two men, a child and a screaming baby covered in _his_ food.

"What are you doing?!" Bilbo shouted causing the others to look up. "Who are you?!"

"Mister Boggins!"

Face-palming himself with a sigh, Bilbo mentally cursed himself. He should have known that the only ones who would actually be able to destroy his pantry would be Fili and Kili. Then the child would have to be George but who was the baby?

Before he could even pull a conclusion, George got up and crushed him in a hug.

"What are you doing here?" Bilbo asked once the blond boy let him go. "Are you alright?"

"No." George mumbled as tears appeared in his blue eyes and hugged Bilbo again as he started to sob. "I-It was really scary! There was this e-e-evil man and h-he hurt Ella a-and w-we had the c-car crash again and I'm scared, Bilbo! I-I can't find Ella! I-I want my sister back! I'm scared… Don't kick us out-"

"Hey, it's alright." Bilbo said and pushed George a little back to look down on the still smaller boy as he wiped away his tears. "Why don't we get you cleaned up and you can tell me everything, alright?"

George nodded and buried his face into Bilbo's vest. Bilbo turned to the two dwarf brothers who just stood there, covered in food. It didn't go unnoticed that Fili was rocking the crying baby back and forth.

Fili quietly hummed a song to Vili as he rubbed his son's back and the little baby fisted his tiny hands into his braided hair. He tried not to think about Ella and about where she could be. He had to be strong for Vili and forced himself to focus on the baby first.

"Thank you." Kili mumbled and looked at his feet before Bilbo showed them to the bathroom with a small smile. It's not that Kili didn't trust their old bugler; it's just that he didn't think he deserved Bilbo's help after they kicked him out of Erebor.

"I'll see if I can find some clothes that fit you." The hobbit said and walked away after closing the bathroom door behind him.

**XxX**

"_What is it?"_

"_I don't know! Why are you asking me these things?!"_

"_Shhh! You are going to wake it… What are you doing?!"_

"_I'm going to see if it is dead…"_

Ella tried to lock the voices out but jolted awake when she felt someone poke her ass with a stick. She rolled on her back and sat up as her eyes locked on two hobbits to her surprise.

With a groan Ella wiped her hand over her face and got up but only to fall back on the ground.

"Are you alright, miss?" The hobbit with green pants and a white tunic asked.

"I-I don't know." She sighed. "Where am I?"

"Just out of Hobbiton, miss." The hobbit with brown pants and a blue tunic said. "Are you lost? Where are you from?"

"I don't know." Ella said again. "Last thing I remember was…" She bit her lips as the image of Vili screaming flashed through her mind. "I was with my child." She managed to choke out. "I come from a place far to the east. Call me Ella."

"Bob."

"Madoc."

The two hobbits said and carefully helped Ella to her feet. Finally standing, Ella had a good look at herself. Her hair was long and curly like it had been in Erebor. She wore a royal red dress with rubies on the skirt and collar. She moved a hand through her hair and sighed in relief when her fingers brushed over Fili's and the marriage braid.

"You said I was just out of Hobbiton, right?" Ella asked and the two hobbits nodded. "Do you maybe know a Bilbo Baggins?"

"Mister Bilbo Baggins of Bag End?!" Bob repeated as he rolled up the sleeves of his white tunic. "Of course we know him! Everyone knows him! He's been the main topic of rumors ever since he came back from that _mad_ quest of his. Did you know that he went on a journey for a whole year with a wizard and a bunch of dwarves?"

"Yes, I do." She smiled. "I was one of them."

"You're a dwarf?!" Madoc gasped. "I thought dwarves were, you know, _rough_ and had beards even the women… you look more like a small human. I mean no offence."

"None taken." Ella smiled. "I'm a bit… Different. If you want to call it that but I don't mind. It's good to be different. Do you guys know if maybe a couple of other dwarves passed by Hobbiton?"

"I saw mister Baggins this morning and he seemed like his old self." Bob said. "He only bought enough food for one plate at my fathers stall so I don't believe so. Were they your family?"

"Yes, they were but I did something stupid so I don't know if they are alive or not." She took a deep breath as she felt her eyes water again. "We were… attacked last I saw them and the next thing I knew was waking up here. There was a small baby with them."

"Don't cry." Madoc said and patted Ella's back. "They will probably be fine… I heard that dwarves are very strong so they must have survived. We can bring you to Bag End if that will make you feel better. Who knows, maybe we will even run into them on our way… As long as it isn't that Lobelia Sackville-Baggins."

**XxX**

"Mama…" Vili whimpered and looked at his father as Fili was trying to rock the seven-month-old baby to sleep. "Dada… Mama!"

"I know, I know." Fili mumbled as he held his son closer to his chest. "Mama's fine, I promise. We'll find her. She would probably hang onto you until you're king. We'll find her, my little lion cub. We will, you just wait and see… You're mother is like a baby magnet. She'll be back before you get your tooth…"

Fili didn't know if he was talking more to Vili or himself. He sniffed once and tried to blink back tears as he sang a lullaby for Vili.

"_Dancing bears,_

_Painted wings,_

_Things I almost remember,_

_And a song someone sings_

_Once upon a December._

_Someone holds me safe and warm,_

_Horses prance through a silver storm,_

_Figures dancing gracefully,_

_Across my memory."_

Vili's whimpering stopped and his eyes slowly started to close as Fili tried to remember the other part of the lullaby Ella always sang.

"_Someone holds me safe and warm,_

_Horses prance through a silver storm,_

_Figures dancing gracefully,_

_Across my memory,_

_Far away, long ago_

_Things I yearn to remember_

_And a song someone sings_

_Once upon a December_

_And a song someone sings_

_Once upon a December."_

Fili sighed when Vili was sound asleep. Carefully he crawled on one of the three beds Bilbo had prepared for them. Not that Fili wasn't grateful; he just didn't want to be with the others without Vili. Somewhere still in the back of his head he could hear the shadow laughing and telling him that he'd still come for them.

He didn't want to loose the baby! He had already lost his wife and that was hard enough. No! He couldn't think like that! He wouldn't allow himself to think like that. Ella was still out there somewhere! Middle Earth was big but he had fought orcs and goblins and survived a war! He would scout every inch of the land to find her but if she truly would be gone… Then he didn't want to be the next king under the mountain.

Kili would have to do his job because the task is something he wouldn't do alone!  
Kili could get married or use George as advisor-

A knock on the door interrupted Fili's thoughts. A small smile came on his face when Bilbo stuck his head through the door. He signed their old Burglar to be quiet even though he knew it wouldn't have been necessary since Bilbo was, well, a burglar.

"Thought you might like something to eat." Bilbo said and placed a plate with some seed cakes, a couple of fruits and a mug of water on a small table. "You boys need to repair the pantry and refill it."

"Thank you, Master Baggins." Fili smiled and nodded his head. "It's the least we can do for your help. We appreciate it."

"Come, come!" Bilbo smiled and softly patted Fili on the shoulder. "Couldn't let you sleep in the wild with your little one, now could I? I'm still a Baggins, may I remind you. How old is he?"

"Seven months." Fili whispered as Vili started to stir a little. "We had him almost a year after the battle."

"Almost?" Bilbo frowned. "Aren't dwarves supposed to carry their children for thirteen months?"

"Well…" Fili rubbed the back of his neck. It was very strange how Bilbo could make him feel uncomfortable about the whole situation. It felt like he was getting another scolding from his mother. "I might somehow have gotten Ella pregnant on the quest…"

Bilbo blinked a couple of times before he smacked Fili in the back of the head. "I hope it taught you something. I could imagine Kili doing something like that… You boys are always full of surprises. Still!"

"_Why does everybody always accuse me?!"_ Kili's voice came from the other side of the door. _"That's unfair!"_

**XxX**

The walk took a little longer then Ella thought. The sky was turning different dark shades of yellow, orange, red and purple. Not that Ella minded, she was just happy that she had someone showing her the way and that she was wearing her leather boots.

The two hobbit and earthling shared different stories along the way. Bob was talking about a girl he was courting and Madoc about his many siblings. Ella told the guys that she came from Erebor and it's Kingdome, maybe a story about the quest or two.

They had fun until someone had to break the happiness.

"Excuse me!" A voice shouted and Bob and Madoc turned around with a groan. Ella turned around as well and saw a hobbit woman heading their way. She had curly hair, wore a green with brown dress and held a basket.

Ella recognized that face. She had seen it in the movies. She really wasn't in the mood to hear Lobelia's whining.

"Yes, Miss Lobelia." Bob and Madoc said in union. "Is there something wrong?"

"Nothing wrong." She said. "I just want to know who this strange visitor is. She is not a hobbit! Look at her dress and hair! I would say she's a danger to all of us with all he jewels. Nothing but trouble."

Ella fought the urge to roll her eyes as she straightened her back. She was a princess of Erebor and she would not get insulted! "I'm no trouble, I assure you." She said in a tone she heard Thorin talk in when he needed to act like a king. "I am merely here to visit an old friend before I go and search for my family. Now if you would please excuse us, Master Madoc and Master Bob have to show me the way to Bag End. Good day, Miss Sackville-Baggins."

"You are one of them dwarves-!"

"What of it?" Ella snapped through clenched teeth. How Thorin had the patience she will never know. "I told you that I was only here to visit Master Baggins. And I'm not a dwarf, I'm an earthling… There's a difference! Now, we are going to head our way and you will keep your mouth _shut_ or I will have you punished under the rules of the Kingdome Under the Mountain for insulting a princess and future Queen. That also counts for insults and rumors about Bilbo Baggins, burglar of the old company. _Don't_ let me hear them for you are not made for that kind of pain! So once again, good day." She turned on her heels and started to walk the way they were heading for with the teen hobbits on her heels.

**XxX**

"Bilbo, could I maybe have a bowl?" Fili asked as the sat around the dining table for dinner. Every since Vili left the room, Bilbo has been completely in love with the little baby. So Bilbo walked into the kitchen to fetch a bowl with Vili on his hip. He was quite a heavy baby if you compared him to hobbit children.

Bilbo came back with a bowl and placed Vili on a carpet in the corner of the room so they could eat in peace and keep an eye on his at the same time. Fili had in the mean time gathered some white grapes, a peach and some strawberries. He quickly cut them into dice as the others started eating, placed it in the bowl, put it on the small stand next to the fire in the living room and gave Vili a small piece of strawberry as he walked back to the table.

"What?" Fili asked when the others gave him an odd look. "Vili has to eat too! He's breast fed and since Ella isn't hear I had to think of something else." Bilbo understood and nodded with a smile. Only Kili and George didn't. Fili sighed and took a deep breath. "If the fruit gets a little warm you can mash it and Vili can have it. It's like a mash kind of thing… Baby food."

"You make it like that?" Kili asked. "That doesn't look right."

"That's how Bombur does it." Fili huffed at his brother as he stuffed a piece of sweet potato in his mouth before pointing at Kili with his fork. "Unless of course you want to try and feed him. Vili can't have solid foods yet. Oin said it could damage his gums. He has enough teething problems already, no need to make it worse."

"That's nonsense." Bilbo said after he swallowed some of his sausage. "Some children just take longer to teeth then others. Did you know that some babies are even born with a tooth? Happened here once."

"But your hobbits." Fili said as he chewed on a piece of bread. "We're dwarves. It's not normal for him to teeth this late-"

"He's still part Earthling." Bilbo huffed and cleaned his mouth with a napkin before he pushed his plate away and leaned back into his chair. "After I returned back home from the quest I tried to study earthlings but we know so little about them. The only thing we know is that they do their job and disappear of hide amongst the people. Maybe Vili will start teething in two years, who knows? George, eat your vegetables."

"But I don't like peas." George whined as he pushed some out of the gravy. "Ma says I can leave them if I want to."

"But your Ma isn't here right now." Bilbo replied. "Eat or you'll never become as tall as Men."

"But I don't want to become as tall as Men."

"Them you'll stay smaller then a hobbit."

"Fine." George sighed and shoved a couple of peas into his mouth before chugging it down with water. He shook his head and stuck out his tongue as he placed down his mug again. He couldn't help but to shiver in disgust at the taste. Too bad that he still had another mouthful of those things lying on his plate and his mug was empty. "Damn."

"George!"

"Sorry."

Fili finished his plated and grabbed the bowl with fruit from the stand before he started to mash the fruits together. He walked up to Vili and pick him up before he place the baby on his lap as he tested the food for warmth and started feeding the baby.

Vili, stubborn baby that he was, was paying more attention to watching his uncles play with their food then eating. He pushed the spoon away and smiled when Kili and George were blowing peas out of their noses as Bilbo face-palmed himself. He clapped his tiny hands when George managed to blow one into his empty mug.

"Alright, were going outside." Fili huffed and threw a piece of bread against Kili before heading outside with Vili and the baby food. He placed himself on a small bench in the front garden and shifted Vili into the crook of his arm so he could finally feed the baby without any distractions.

**XxX**

It was almost dark enough to see the stars and Ella was tired and worried. What if Bilbo didn't want to see her after what happened all those years ago? What if he was angry and would shut her out? She would be alone. She wouldn't be able to get back home. Maybe, if she was lucky she could find her way to Rivendell.

"I'm sorry, Milady." Bob said as the road split in two. "But this is were we have to go our way. Bag End isn't hard to find from here. You just keep walking straight and you'll reach Bag End in no time."

"Thanks for all the help, guys." Ella said and shook hands with the two hobbits. "I owe you guys more then you think. If you are ever near Erebor our front gates are always open. Don't really know how to thank you other then to say thank you."

"Just tell your child about us when you find him." Madoc smiled and patted her on the shoulder. "You'll find them, you'll see… And if you are ever here in Hobbiton again then just come and look for us, my mother makes the best apple pies in all of the Shire."

"My mother makes the best apple pies!" Bob argue and pushed his friend playfully away.

"No, my mother makes the best apple pies!" Madoc shoved him right back and Ella only shook her head with a smile.

"How about I come and visit you both?" She suggested. "I can be the judge on the pies. I'll bring some friends over too, how does that sound?"

"Like a fine idea, Lady Ella." Bob smiled but punched Madoc in the arm one last time. "Say hello to Mister Bilbo from us."

"Will do." Ella nodded her head and bowed. "If the gentlemen would please excuse me I have somewhere I need to be."

After their final goodbyes, Ella started to walk down the appointed road. She looked over her shoulder one last time and saw her new hobbit friends walk away with their arms around each other's shoulders.

"Let's hope Bilbo still lives around here." Ella mumbled to herself and started walking again.

**You know what to do! Glad everyone wanted it to continue… I wasn't planning on quitting anyways :P Just wanted to see how much you guys liked the story, which is a lot if I read the comments :3**

**Sorry for the tease guys… I was just in a joking mood :3**


	20. Rain and Earthquakes

"Come on, Vili." Fili sighed. "You have to eat something, you haven't head anything besides a small piece of strawberry… Please, Vili. Why won't you eat, son?"

Vili only started whimpering and shaking his head as he pushed the spoon away for the hundredth time.

Fili sighed again and put the bowl down on the bench as he stood up to rock Vili. The baby fisted his tiny hands in his father tunic and placed his head on Fili's shoulder as small tears rolled down his chubby cheeks.

"I know, baby." Fili cooed and softly stroked Vili back as his son kept mumbling mama. "I know…"

He slowly started pacing as he felt his own tears coming up. Fili tried to force them away but couldn't. He tried to take deep breath but it only got the tears to roll down his face. He held Vili closer and nuzzled into his dark curls before giving the baby a kiss on the head.

_"Aw look. If it isn't the knight in shining armor." The man said mockingly. "Look princess," he whispered in Ella's ear, still loud enough for Fili to hear. "Your beloved knight has arrived! He has come to save you."_

_"You guys are real heroes." Ella told them.  
"You must mean knights in shining armor." Fili joked._

_"What the…?" Ella's eyes were wide. George was running around shirtless as Kili chased him down missing one boot.  
"Ella," Fili said from beside her, his feet and hands were roped like a calf in a rodeo. "Help!"_

_"Where did you get that?" Ella turned around. Fili looked at the scar on her hip. She didn't want to yell at him for looking, he was concerned, she was just glad that she still was wearing her bra. Fili moved closer. "Ella?" He looked her deeper in her eyes. "Who did this to you? What happened?"  
Ella could hear a little anger in his voice. "Nothing." She said quickly. "You wouldn't understand anyway." Ella quickly pulled a dark red tunic from her bag and quickly pulled it on.  
Fili hadn't moved.  
"It's none of your concern."  
"Ella, tell me." He said.  
"You wouldn't understand!" She snapped at him, grabbing her clothes and bag. Fili still hadn't moved. "I'm fine."  
"Don't lie to me, Ella." He said grabbing her arm as she tried to walk back to camp. "Not to me." _

_"Don't say anything stupid." Fili said knowing what Ella was going to do.  
"I'll try." Ella answered and walked towards Thorin._

_"Don't start arguing with me Fili!"  
"I will stop arguing with you, if you tell me your plan!"_

_"That's the least you get for getting George into trouble." Ella picked up her boot and threw it at Fili.  
"Ow!"  
"That counts for you too!" She walked towards him and pulled her boot on. "Next time I won't be so soft!"_

_"I'll be fine. Just make sure that George doesn't get himself into trouble." Fili shot her one last looked and walked back the way he came. He didn't like the idea of her being alone with an Elf._

_Fili pressed his head against the wall. "Why in Durin's name had it to be her?"_

_"Wait here." The elf ordered Fili.  
Fili tightened his grip around Ella.  
"Don't worry," Ella said with a smile. "I'll yell if there's anything."_

_"Ella stop!" Fili yelled. "You're going to hurt yourself!"  
"Why should you care?!"  
"BECAUSE I CARE ABOUT YOU!"_

_"This isn't real." Ella cried. "It's a just a dream. I need to wake up!"  
She stood up but Fili pulled her down. "Ella, stop it!" He said. "It's not a dream! You know better then that!"  
"No, I don't!" She yelled  
"Yes you do! Look at me... Ella! Look at me." Fili pushed her chin up. He looked deep in her eyes. "This is real! Your real, I'm real, the company is real and George is real! He's alive and well."  
"No!" Ella shouted. "I need to wake up!"  
"Ella enough!" He tightened his grip around her wrist. "Can you feel this?"  
Ella looked at her wrist as he tightened his grip even more.  
"OW! Let me go! You're hurting me!" She shouted with tears in her eyes as she tried to scratch his hand away.  
"Can you feel this?!" He growled.  
"Yes! Please, stop!"_

_He slowly moved his head closer to hers. Slowly and as soft as he could, he placed their lips together.  
Fili pulled back and hugged her tight. "I won't ever leave you." He whispered in her hair..._

Fili snapped from his thoughts when someone put a hand on his shoulder. Kili gave him a comforting smile as George stood next to him with his own tears in his eyes. Fili wiped the tears from his face and sighed. Not two seconds later it started to drip and before they could react rain was pouring down.  
Kili didn't think twice and pulled his brothers and nephew back into the house together with George on his heels.

**XxX**

Ella had her arms wrapped around herself as the rain poured down. She was shivering and her teeth were chattering, her dress was starting to get heavy from all the water and her hair stuck to her face. This was not here idea of fun.

She hates it when she's lost. Next time she would see Bob; she was going to kick his hobbit ass. Ella had been walking for thirty minutes… That was not in 'no time'! She tried not too stray from the path in the darkness but she had a feeling that she had done that already.

As Ella cursed herself she felt hot tears running down her face together with drops of water. Her legs gave in and she cried into the muddy dirt road. She could see nothing and she was scared to death.

She wanted Fili.

She wanted Vili.

She wanted her family back! She wanted to be back home, back in Erebor! She wanted to sleep in her own bed. She wanted to feel the warmth of the mountain and see the beauty of all the gold and jewels.

"That's it!" Ella snapped angry and jumped to her feet. "I am not going to let that bastard win! I will find them! You hear me, Shadow?! I will find them if it is the last thing I do! You cannot decide for me! I will not let you touch my family! If they have as much as a scratch on their faces I am going to kill you, painfully slow! I am going to make you regret ever pissing me off! No one messes with me and gets away with it! You just started another war!"

Stomping away as loud as she could, Ella made sure that she made the earth shudder beneath her.

**XxX**

"What was that?" George awoke from his half sleep against Kili's side in one of Bilbo's comfy couches in front of a fire.

"What was what?" Kili mumbled with his eye still closed. "You have to be a bit more specific, little brother."

"You didn't feel it?!" Kili opened his eyes and gave George a confused look. George turned to Fili on the floor with Vili and to Bilbo who was enjoying a book in his armchair. "You didn't feel it?"

"Feel wha-" Fili stopped midsentence when he felt the earth shake a little and again and again. He turned to the baby next to him, expecting Vili to start crying but he only met the same blue eyes as his.

"Dada…" Vili whispered as if he was unsure. "Dada… Mama?"

"I don't know." Fili mumbled. "Earthquakes in the Shire don't seem likely… Bilbo if you could watch Vili for a moment? I'm going to see what's out there."

Before Bilbo could even argue with the stupid idea of going out in this storm, Fili was already up on his feet. He grabbed his coat that was now clean and headed out the door without a word.

**XxX**

Fili almost stumbled to the ground when the earth shook again. The earthquakes were getting heavier and heavier but his heart was rising with hope. If Ella wasn't making these earthquakes then he wouldn't know what did.

"Ella?!" He shouted as he wrapped his faintly tomato smelling coat around him. He would need to give it another wash to get the smell out of the furs. "Ella?!"

**XxX**

Ella was cursing in every word she knew as she pushed the bangs face. She cursed even louder when it kept sticking to her face thanks to the storm, which kept growing worse. She knew that if she didn't find Bag End or shelter soon that it would get really dangerous… Not that it wasn't already.

Ella fell to the ground when lightning struck a tree next to her. If it wasn't for the rain it would have burned down.

Ella pushed herself out of the mud and walked to the smoking tree before putting her hand on it. The tree immediately started to mend and soon it was covered in the brightest green leaves as if nothing had happened. The leaves sheltered her from the rain and she took it as a sign to quit for the night. With a loud huff and one final earthquake, she dropped herself with a sign and teary eyes. She pulled her knees closer to her chest and buried her face in her soaked skirt.

**XxX**

The final earthquake was so heavy that it sent Fili stumbling backwards into the mud. He quickly pushed himself up and quickly looked in every direction he could.  
There wasn't a doubt in his mind anymore, that had to been Ella.

He knew it! He just knew it!

"Ella?!" Fili shouted. "Ella?! Mahal, please let it be her." He prayed in a mumble. "ELLA?!"

**XxX**

Ella faintly looked up when she heard someone shout her name through the rain. Her teary eyes widened when she heard it again. She jumped up when she heard it for the third time.

"Fili?" She whispered when she heard the voice clearer this time. "FILI!"

**XxX**

Fili turned around when he heard his name. The voice came from the field…

Without even thinking twice, he jumped over the wooden fence and hurried through the tall grass. It was raining so hard that he could only see a couple of meter in front of him but he knew that voice.

"Ella, where are you?!" He shouted. "Tell me where you are?!"

**XxX**

A noise escaped Ella when Fili's voice was getting closer. Crying, she started running in his direction, hoping that it wasn't some illusion. Ella stumbled over her own feet and a couple of stones as she looked around in the progress.

"Where are you? Where are you?" She mumbled, snapping her head I every direction. "Fili, where are you?!"

**XxX**

Fili froze when he heard Ella's voice clearly to his right. He carefully squinted his eyes and spotted something red in the distance. He was about to shout again but his heart skipped a beat when the figure fell to the ground on its knees.

**XxX**

Ella couldn't take it anymore and fell to her knees, sobbing into her hands. She was hearing things and imagining things that weren't there. Maybe she had been right all along? Maybe it was still a dream! Maybe nothing was real! Fili had been in the car crash together with the others, they couldn't have survived it… Especially not Vili…

The thought only made Ella cry louder.

"Don't take them from me." She mumbled as hot tears streamed down her face. "Please, please don't take them away from me…"

Suddenly two arms wrapped around her but it only caused her to cry even louder. Ella didn't care who saw her anymore; she had a right to cry! She had just lost everything she loved and if she wanted to cry she would, she didn't care how weak it made her look.

"He took them away from me." Ella mumbled into he hands, still not looking up. "He killed them!"

"Where in the name of Middle Earth did you ever hear that rumor?"

Ella gasped and jumped up before snapped her head to the person who held her. He was taller then a hobbit with long soaked golden braided hair and bright blue eyes, a pair of pink lips and a slightly but yet strong nose, a braided moustache and a trimmed goatee.

"FILI!"

Fili landed in a puddle of mud with a loud thump when Ella launched herself back into his arms. Her hands immediately tangled themselves into his hair as she pulled him closer in a tight hug and buried her face in his neck as she started to sob again.

Fili didn't care anymore and let his tears of fear and worry roll his face as his arms tightened around Ella's back, bringing her closer to his chest, clinging to her with all his might.  
Without letting her go, Fili sat up and got Ella to wrap her legs around his waist so he could hold her tighter.

There was no way he was going to let her go _ever _again.

"I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you." Ella cried as she started shaking. Fili only chuckled and pushed her back so he could see her face and move a lock of hair behind her ear before placing his lips on hers.

Ella didn't care when a moan escaped her mouth. She had been through too much to even care about someone seeing them like this. In Erebor this would have been a bit inappropriate but right now she wasn't a princes; she was a wife who had almost lost her husband and she would not care about what others thought.

And it wasn't like anyone would be out in this storm anyways!

"Thank Aulë you're alright." Fili whispered when they broke apart and cupped Ella's face. "We had been so worried about you… You are never leaving my sight _ever _again! Are you hurt? Mahal only knows what I am going to do to that creature next time I see him if he hurt you! He didn't hurt you, did he?"

Ella only shook her head as tears of you rolled how her wet face while she brushed her hands though his tangled hair. She gave him another kiss and placed her head against his as a sob escaped her lips. "Vili…"

"He's fine." Fili smiled and trailed a finger over Ella's face. "He's been worried sick as well. He hadn't eaten a lot since we crashed down Bilbo's pantry."

"You're staying at Bilbo's place?"

"He's been taking care of us for they day. He said we could stay as long as we needed." He said and brushed his nose against Ella's. "You might have to fight him over the baby. I think Vili has stolen his burglar heart."

"Can I see him, please?" Ella asked with teary eyes and a rough voice. "I just want to make sure he's alright."

"Of course you can." Fili smiled and moved her from his lap before getting up; Ella immediately wrapped her arms around his waist as they started to walk through the still pouring rain. "Bag End is right up the hill."

**XxX**

"I'll get it!" Bilbo said in a hurry as he ran to the front door where he heard the bell ring not a second before. Opening the door, Ella stormed through, soaked and muddy from head to toe.

"Bilbo!" She smiled and hugged the hobbit soaking his clothes as well. "Thank you. Thank you. Thank you!"

"You poor thing." Bilbo sighed when he got a good look at her. "You're clothes are absolutely drenched! I doubt it but maybe one of my mother's old dresses will fit you. We need to get you all warmed up before you catch a cold-"

"Where's Vili?!" Ella interrupted. "Where's my baby, Bilbo? Tell me where he is!"

"Ella?!"

"KILI!" Ella launched herself at her brother-in-law and swung her arms around his neck when he popped up through the hallway. "Thank God you're still in one piece. Is George here too? Please tell me George is here too!"

"He's asleep." Kili smiled and gave her another quick hug. "Vili and him have been trying to stay up but it's well past midnight. Fili's been looking for you quite a while-"

"Where is he, Kili?" She basically growled through clenched teeth. Ella wasn't in the mood to listen to any long stories; she just wanted to see if Vili was okay. "I've been away from him long enough."

"He's in the living room-"

Ella was off before anyone could blink, dragging Fili with her by his hand. she wasn't going to let go of him now that she found him. She wasn't stupid…

"Look at them, Fili…" Ella whispered with tears in her eyes as she tightened her fist in his tunic. "Look at them… They're still alive! Vili's okay… He's okay." She sniffed. "My baby's okay."

George was curled up in a tiny ball like a kitten with Vili in the same position on top of his back. Vili's hands held onto a lock of George's slightly long blond hair as George was sleeping with his thumb in his mouth. Another habit Ella and Dis still had to break for the ten year old.

"I would never let any harm come to him." Fili removed her hand from his tunic and moved it around his neck as he hugged her from behind. "And I will never let anyone take you away from me again. No one can separate us, no matter how powerful they are."

A loud thunder had everyone jumping and caused the sleeping boys to wake up and fall from the couch before Vili started screaming and crying.

"Hey, hey…" Ella hurried to her son and little brother, taking a seat next to them on the floor before picking Vili up. "It's okay, baby. It's okay… Mama's here."

"Mama?" Vili whispered into the crook of her neck before looking up with wide eyes. "MAMA!" A huge smile settled on his small face and swung his tiny arms around her neck.

George didn't say anything but hugged his sister around her waist as tightly as he could with tears in his eyes.

"My Baby Boys." Ella hugged both of them and kissed George's head as he buried his face in her side. "Why did I forget my camera again?" She sobbed before the others joined the group hug too.

**You know what to do :3**


	21. Drooling Baby

Fili slowly opened his eyes as the sun shined through the curtains and on his face. He had to blink a couple of times before he remembered what had happened and where he was. His eyes immediately searched for Ella and he sighed in relief when he saw her still fast asleep with a sleeping Vili in her arms.

Fili carefully scooted closer to them before he rapped an arm around Ella's waist and nuzzled into her dark curls as he placed a kiss on her head.

Vili had noticed the soft movement in bed but was too tired and too comfortable to wake up so he just grabbed hold on one of his father's braids. A small giggle escaped him when Fili ran a finger over his chubby cheeks.

"Let him sleep." Ella mumbled half awake with her eyes still closed. "Too early for him to start moving around."

Fili only hummed in agreement and brushed his nose against Ella's, which cause her to groan slightly.

"Sleep."

"Why would I do that when I have a beautiful view right in front of me?" He asked as he moved a lock behind her ear.

"Jerk."

"I love you too." Fili smile and placed a tiny kiss on Ella's lips. Ella awoke and pressed in to the kiss a little. She was still too tired to get out of bed but that moment was for her a reason to wake up so early.

"You need to braid your hair again." Ella whispered as she noticed George and Kili still sleeping on the other side of the room. "Gods, you look worse then a blow-dried cat."

"Thanks, love."

"You know I don't mean it like that." She smiled. "Sit up. I'll fix it before we get out before breakfast. No need to give the poor hobbit a heart attack after taking us in like this. I think you scared him enough in the pantry. Here… Hold him."

Ella lifted Vili up and handed him to Fili. He carefully placed the dozing baby against his chest and hummed as Ella's fingers combed through his golden blond hair. He turned his head to look up her green eyes before placing his lips against hers.

Ella pulled back as she felt tears coming up in her eyes and placed her forehead against Fili, even in the odd angle. "I love you so, so much." She whispered with a sob. "I'm sorry for pulling you into this mess. It's all my fault… I got you killed!"

"Hey, hey… It's alright…" Fili whispered as he cupped Ella's face with his free hand and guided her to lay her head on his lap. Handing her Vili, she immediately clung to the baby and sobbed silently into his dark curls. "We're alright…"

He trailed his fingers over her face and smiled when Ella took hold of his hand and kissed his palm. Fili placed his nose against hers before scooping his little family up in his arms and held them close.

**XxX**

"Alright, everybody up!" Bilbo walked through the bedroom door and swung the curtains open. Fili covered his eyes with his arm as the other still held Ella and Vili, who were both groaning at the sunlight. He couldn't remember falling back asleep. "You slept through breakfast, second breakfast and elevensies. I will not let you skip lunch! Oh Ella, I have a dress for you, don't know if it will suite you though so you have to try it on. Lunch in ten minutes! Everybody up! Kili! George!"

"We're up!" The guys shouted in union as Bilbo walked out with a proud smile on his face.

"_NOW!"_

Everybody groaned but did as they were told and pushed themselves out of bed. Kili and George pulled on their shirt and shuffled out of the room with their eyes closed but when they opened the door and the smell of food entered the room they were sprinting to the dining room.

"Oh, and now all of the sudden you decided to be Mr. Sleepyhead?" Ella questioned Vili as she put the baby on the bed so she could dress. The baby made no movement to craw and closed his eyes again after a couple of second. "When did he start drooling so much?"

"Don't know." Fili shrugged and pulled his shirt over his head before pulling his hair in a low ponytail with a leather string. "It wasn't that bad yesterday… Maybe it's a sign that he will finally start teething."

"Sure hope so." She smiled and stepped out of her nightgown and into the dress Bilbo had gotten her. It was a sleeveless yellow dress that went just bellow the knees and had green flowers printed all over the skirt. "What do you think?" Ella asked turning in a circle.

"It's short."

Ella just rolled her eyes and pulled on he dirty boots. She actually liked the dress and it fit her well enough, only maybe a little to tight which made it show off her curves a little more then it should. Not that Ella minded though. She only needed to get used to the light fabric instead of the heavy ones she was used to.

"I know it's short." Ella smiled and picked up the baby from bed before facing her husband. "But it is either this or nothing at all."

"I'd prefer nothing at all and keep you locked in here." Fili mumbled and kissed her.

"I should have seen that comment coming."

"You should." He smiled and led her out of the room. "But we'll see what we can do about that after lunch."

**XxX**

"Vili, don't chew on that!" Ella said and she pulled a stick from Vili's small hands as everybody sat in the backyard. "What's the matter with you? You can't eat this… Here."

She handed him a piece of apple but he turned it away and started biting on his fist in stead.

"Stubborn dwarfling." Ella huffed and ate the piece herself. "Too much like your father you are."

"Maybe we should go to the market." Bilbo said, smoking his pipe together with the dwarf brothers and George, who was pouting when Kili wouldn't give him a smoke. "We could buy him a teething toy and you lot still need to fix and stock my pantry."

"We also need a bird so we can send a message to my Uncle." Fili said. "We at least need to tell him that we are alright and where we are. We also need supplies when we decide to head back."

"We can't just head back." Ella commented. "Vili is to young to travel all the way and even if we were to leave we're still just the five of us. We barely managed to cross middle earth with fifteen in the company. We wouldn't even make it to Rivendell."

"Well figure something out." He smiled. "That is if Bilbo will keep us longer then today."

"Of course you can stay." Bilbo said. "I wouldn't be a Baggins if I kicked you out, now would I? And I actually enjoy your company as long as you don't start throwing with my plates!"

"But we never actually broke any of them." Kili smiled and elbowed the hobbit. "And I wasn't the one who started it."

"But you started singing!"

"It was Fili's idea!"

Bilbo rubbed his face and rolled his eyes. "Bloody dwarves."

"Can imagine." Ella snorted and pulled the stick out of Vili's hands again. "And I'm married to one." She smiled but frowned when she looked at the baby and saw that he had a stick again. "Why you little-! How do you keep doing that?"

"Mama." Vili drooled and smiled up at his mommy before waving the stick around.

"What am I supposed to do with you?" Ella asked and placed him on her lap. "We really need to get you a toy. Can't have the little prince eating sticks, now can we?"

**XxX**

"I don't like this." Ella whispered as she took hold of Fili's hand and leaned into his side as they walked through the market. "Everybody is staring at us! Remind me again why we decided to come here…"

"Well, first of all we needed to fix Bilbo's pantry." Fili smiled and adjusted Vili in his other arm as the baby tried to keep balance holding onto his now braided hair. "Secondly, we need a teething toy for our son because he keeps chewing on my hair! Vili, daddy's hair is not for eating."

"Dada!" Vili beamed and held up the braid with the bead he had been gumming on.

"Not for eating." Fili shook his head and the braid out of the baby's hand. "But I don't think that you are the only one uncomfortable here." He told his wife and nodded to the hobbit in front of them whose hands were twitching. "Don't think he's been out much since he returned from the quest- George don't run off so far!"

"I'll go talk to Bilbo." Ella said and took the baby from his arm. "You go catch George before he loses sight of us."

As Fili took off, she fell into step with the hobbit and adjusted the baby on her hip. "You alright, Bilbo?"

"Yes, yes perfectly fine." Bilbo mumbled and smiled though Ella could clearly see that he wasn't fine.

"You could've told us where the market was… You didn't need to come with us. We would've understood."

"Are you crazy?" He gasped and stole Vili from Ella's grip before placing the baby on his own hip. "Wouldn't want to give every hobbit in Hobbiton a heart attack. I'm fine, I really am. It's just been a long time since I've been outside like this."

"Sorry."

"No no no no, Ella don't you dare." Bilbo stopped where he stood and turned to the girl with a scolding look on his face. "What happened on the quest wasn't your fault! I decided to go on the quest with you lot and what happened in the end was no ones fault. It was madness! So don't go blaming yourself about it… You stood up for me and that was already more then I could ask. Now let's just get everything we need and head back before we bump into someone-"

"_Bilbo!"_

"Like Lobelia…" He mumbled and rolled his eyes before turning around with a fake smile. "Hello Lobelia, fine day for a trip to the market, isn't it?"

"Do you know what happened yesterday?!" Lobelia asked. "There was one of your filthy dwarves running around yesterday evening! Snapping at me like some kind of wolf! Downright horrible it was! I want you to send those creatures away before they do us any harm."

"Don't think my teeth are sharp enough to bite your head off." Ella mumbled and ran a finger over her teeth. "No fangs, so I'm not a wolf. Could break your neck if I wanted though but we wouldn't want to traumatize the little ones, now would we?"

Lobelia's eyes flickered to Vili who was biting on his little fist and drooling all over his hand as the other was clinging to Bilbo's honey colored curls.

"Come on, baby." Ella said and picked him up. "Let's go find daddy before I actually try to bite the woman's head off. Wouldn't let the others miss out on that, would we? Let's find you a toy before I am going to let you loose on that woman. Good day miss Sackville-Baggins, it was a joy to talk to you as always."

Bilbo covered his mouth with the back of his hand to hide his chuckles as Ella walked away. He hadn't seen the hobbit woman so terrified in a very long time. Apparently Ella never changed.

**XxX**

"George, what are you doing?" Fili questioned as he saw the boy surrounded by hobbit girls, who were pulling his hair, poking his side, checking his clothes with blushing giggles. "Where is Kili?"

"Decided I would let him fight this one alone." Kili appeared next to his brother and swung an arm around him before he leaned into his side, causing the blond to trip over a little with a loud laugh. "I bet Lulla would be jealous." He whispered.

"No!" Fili breathed in disbelief. "You're lying!"

Kili just nodded with one of his stupid smirks before it turned into a frown. "Um Fee…" He whispered. "There are girls looking at us too."

"Worried, brother?"

"Me?! Of course not!" Kili hissed. "You?" He mumbled.

"I'm taken." Fili laughed and slipped behind his baby brother before shoving Kili to the group of girls that had been looking at them. "Got a son and everything, so you are the next in line… Have fun." He whispered before giving the brunet a hard final push before turning on his heels and leaned against a stand a couple of yards away.

"Once they get started they never stop." The hobbit behind the stand said with a smile. "Women, they are all the bloody same."

"Aye," He agreed. "But what would we do without them?"

The hobbit scoffed before taking a good look at Fili. "I'm sorry to ask, master dwarf." He said. "But you aren't married by any chance, are you?"

"Yes, I am." Fili said with his head slightly tilted. He was trying to figure out where this was heading. "Why?"

"Well there was this woman a friend and I helped yesterday and she was searching for her husband. She said that she was looking for her husband and child-"

"Bob!" Ella's voice beamed from behind. "What are you doing here?"

"Lady Ella." The hobbit beamed and stepped from beyond the stand with a huge smile on his face. "I see you found your family!"

"And I see you met my husband."

"It seems that way." Bob laughed. "Though I didn't catch his name."

Fili smiled and bowed as he introduced himself. "Fili, at your service. I must thank you, master hobbit, for helping me find her again. I am forever in your dept."

"Oy, Madoc!" Bob shouted to the stand across the road. "Did you hear that?! A prince in my dept!"

"You got help, you dimwit!" Madoc laughed from the other side where he was selling toys. "You wouldn't have found the way back to Hobbiton if I wasn't there! Afternoon, Lady Ella."

"Hey Madoc!"

"I would have found my way back perfectly clear!"

Ella giggled as the hobbits kept shouting and Fili chuckled as he shook his head. "Now lets see, who do they remind me of?" She grinned as she leaned into his side. Fili just cocked a brow before she laughed again. "You are Kili, goofball."

"We're not like that-"

"Yes, you are." She quickly kissed him before walking over to Madoc's stand. "Hey Madoc, got anything good?"

"Anything _good? _Of course!" Madoc smiled and puled up more toys. "I've got birds and horse, stuffed animals, balls, dolls, blocks, hoops and sticks. I have swords and crowns, bows and arrows! You name it!"

"Got any teething toys?" She asked. "I think Vili's finally going to teeth. He's been chewing on sticks and my braids." She pulled a braid out of Vili's hand to prove her point but the baby just took another one. "Do you see what my problem is? Vili, oh my God!" She huffed when he chewed on her braid again.

"Depends on which one the baby wants." Madoc smiled and held up four teething toys. One was squared; one was round, another in the shape of a butterfly and one in the shape of an apple. He held them up for Vili and the baby's eyes went wide. His small hands reached for a toy and Ella couldn't hold her laughter when he grasped the apple.

"Hey Fili!" She called and lifted the baby for her husband to see. "Are you sure he's yours?!"

Vili looked at his daddy and waved at him with the apple in hand.

"Funny!" Fili called back but when he saw that it was an apple Vili was holding, he face-palmed and turned to Bob. "I swear to Mahal that that woman is going to be the end of me."

"Aye." Bob agreed. "I told you they were all the same."

**Okay, so this had been a lot harder to write then I thought :3 But here it is and I hope you enjoyed it... I would love for some suggestions on what to do in Hobbiton because they are going to stay with Bilbo for a couple of chapters. Just the smallest of ideas could help so don't be afraid to leave a suggestion (either send me a PM or write it in the review/comment box) because I need all the help I can get :P**

Let me know what you thought and stuff (review, follow, favorite, PM me...) Whatever as long as it is something :3  
Talk to you again soon my dear readers :3

XxX Kneeling Angel


End file.
